


Don't You Want (Somebody to love)

by LauraRose, xphil98197



Series: Somebody to Love [1]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Consensual Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 79,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRose/pseuds/LauraRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons, we all have them. It's how we exorcise them that defines us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The scar looked angry today. Q sat at his desk, his shoulders hunched as he stared down at his inner wrist and the old ragged scar that seemed to protrude from his skin. An old wound, self inflicted a very long time ago.

Q huffed in irritation and pulled the lamp close to peer at the inner goings of his watch as he slowly installed the WiFi chip. His computer flashed and he flicked his eyes up, to see 007 coming through Q branch, towards his office door.

"I hope you have some equipment for me, Bond," he said, not bothering to look up.

Bond frowned, but handed over what was left of his electronic lock pick, his intact Walther, and part of a radio. He and Q had made a few strides towards pleasant since Skyfall had burned.

"When's the last time you've eaten that didn't involve sugar and caffeine?" He asked gently. Q had dark circles under his eyes, and his glasses were smudged enough that James wasn't sure if it was a hindrance or a help.

“Irrelevant to the current situation,” he muttered and reached out, tapping the edge of one of the trays lightly. “Stick it all in there,” he glanced over and realised… “What did you do?” he asked, picking up the half a radio.

"I needed to wedge the door open to get back out after I sent out the signal," Bond winced. "Would have taken too much time to use the lock pick again. And good thing too. Use gloves when you pick that up. It also doubles as a very good knife, for the record." The handle was covered in what appeared to be dried blood and entrails.

He circled around behind Q to study the board. Other than the deep cover operatives, everyone except Alec was home. And his handler was in her office, threatening to rip him a new orifice if he didn't stop flirting.

Q waved a dismissive hand at the concern of the agent, hunching over his desk as he poured everything into the tiny piece that he was carefully soldering in. It seemed that he had forgotten the agent entirely, before he spoke again quietly. “I had lunch yesterday… I had a nap on the sofa a few hours ago…”

 

"Come on Q, you're about to disappear if I look at you sideways. I was going to pick up take away anyway. I won't sleep so soon after a mission, I can keep guard while you rest."

"Ok. Finish what you're doing," James watched Q's hands trembling. He leaned against the desk, his arms crossed. Q's tea mug looked like it hadn't been warm in quite some time. He took it to the sink and rinsed it out, and then boiled the electric kettle. He made the tea in a travel mug, and added enough sugar to let the spoon stand unassisted.

He brought Q the tea and his jacket. Alec's handler gave him a thumbs up and turned off the lights in Q branch, shutting her office door.

When he returned, Q was just putting the watch over the left wrist, looking rather pleased with himself. He froze, and looked up, frowning at James. “I thought you had gone,” he said as he did it up.

"No," he handed him the warm tea, and helped him into the jacket. The watched snagged on the sleeve and fell. James bent to pick it up, and reached for Q's wrist to buckle it. He rubbed the angry looking scar gently. "Looks like you were having a bad time," he said softly.

Q huffed and snatched the watch, covering his wrist. "Bond, believe it or not, I am tired and really not in the mood for company. I have a lot to do and no time to do it."

James turned over his palm to show a V shaped scar carved into his palm. "Come on, I could use some company. I usually have to drink myself into oblivion to sleep after a mission involving that much blood."

Q sighed and trailed out after him. "And I can help how?" He asked lamely, shoving his Parka on.

"You can just be there. Or talk," James held the door. "Whatever you need. Want to tell me about your week? You were on comms for mine."

"I hovered at my desk for a week waiting for you for you to check in," he replied tartly as he followed. "Eve fed my cat... That's it..."

"What do you do when you aren't here?" James opened the passenger door for him, but it took him a few tries. "She's a bit cranky, don't want to annoy your wrist. Saved my life side swiping a gun out of someone's hand, but she's still mad at me."

"My wrist is fine, James," Q said with what patience he had left.

"Bullshit," James got in the car and turned on the heat. "About as fine as my palm."

"Ancient history," he shot back. "Forget it."

"Q..." James sighed and looked out into traffic, afraid to meet his eyes. "You're talking to the kind of self destructive. Knives, alcohol, anonymous lovers. I've tried them all. And then I still see myself in the mirror."

"It's something that happened a very long time ago, 007. It's not open for discussion," he growled, a warning in his tone.

"So what is?" James asked. "Or feel free to tell me to fuck off. It just seems like you are having a hard time."

He laughed and his voice had an edge to it, a brittle edge that was almost... Cracking. "It's just a rough patch, Bond. It will pass. Are you planning to feed me?" 

"Of course," James smiled, more of a grimace. "What are you in the mood for? I need to stop and get some plasters at the chemist as well. I skipped out on Medical."

He rolled his eyes. "You can come back to mine. I haven't been home in a week, I want to see my cat...I can patch you up, there."

"Ok, just put the address in the GPS, and tell me what you fancy for food," James cracked his neck as they got to the stop light. "God I hate stake outs. Too much time to hear myself think."

"Ok," James parked and opened Q's door and offered to carry his messenger bag. "You look wiped. Do you have any decent alcohol?"

"I have a bottle of white... That's about it..." He said as he pushed into the apartment, opening the door. It was a small place, and cluttered. Every walk was crammed with books, bits of electronics, and on one shelf, sitting up high was the cat.

"Probably better if I don't," James muttered. He let the cat sniff his fingers. "Hello, princess. I'm sorry I kept your dad away so long." He hesitated, not wanting to crowd Q, and shed his coat. The dried blood was making his shirt stick to his back in a few places and he winced. "Is it okay if I sit?"

The cat was a long haired tortoise shell who turned away from Bond and went back to sleep. "That's Misha," he came back with the medical kit. "Shirt off, 007."

"She's beautiful, hi Misha girl," James shed his shirt and a drop of blood rolled down from a scab that had been pulled off.

"What happened?" He asked as he pulled on rubber gloves and started to wipe down his back with antiseptic, being very careful.

"The electronic lock pick," James hissed. "Had to get close to go through the ribs, and he had a serrated blade. Tugged skin loose pulling it out."

"This needs stitches," he said tiredly. "Phone and order us food while I do this," he said as he threaded the string.

James nodded and called his favorite Indian restaurant in the area. He added something at the end about a healthy tip if they would pick up a bottle of his favorite Scotch, and looked at Q and mouthed 'address? want anything else?' 

Q shook his head and rattled off his address.

"They take good care of me when I get back from missions, Alec isn't always in town, and sometimes I am in no shape to leave the house for a few days." James hung up the phone and took a deep breath to make it through Q tightening a stitch. "Where did you learn this? You've had practice."

"You're not the first wayward agent who's sat in my flat... You are the first however, to bleed on my sofa."

"Shit, I'm sorry," James frowned. "Get it cleaned and have them bill me. I will give you the company that Alec and I use. Benefits of hazard pay, no cleaning up after a bender."

There was a pause and then a soft, somewhat surprised chuckle from the young man and he nodded. "I shall make sure that I do... There you go. You're welcome to use the shower, if you want to clean up..."

"Ok, there's money in my wallet," James got up and handed it to Q. "Give them a couple of the hundred pound notes. And Q," he stopped in the doorway to toe off his shoes, looking weary, "thanks."

Q nodded darkly and gestured him through to the bathroom and fresh towels. He had nothing that would fit the blonde save for pyjama pants and a old stretched t-shirt. He took the clothes and put them in the machine, and took the watch off. He rubbed his wrists.

James padded in behind him silently, and rubbed his fingers over the scar. His hair was still wet, and a few drops fell on Q's hand, marking the line an angry color when wet. "Sometimes I feel like the scars on my hand are an emotional barometric pressure gauge. If they hurt, something is bound to be bothering me. Come eat, Q."

"I'm not particularly hungry," he said as he followed James, coming to sit down. He scratched his arm. "It... Itches..."

"It'll do that," James nodded. "You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. You need food. And you can't try good Scotch on an empty stomach." The shower had washed off the dirt and blood, leaving him with dark circles under his eyes. "Do you put us back together often?"

"004 mostly," he replied with a shrug. "He and I had an arrangement which served us both well enough... Well, it's over now so..." Another shrug

"An arrangement? That sounds so clinical," Bond laughed as he reached for a samosa. "So the rumors are true about you preferring men then?"

"That comes from the one who has seduced women and men across the globe without a second thought," he said and reached for the rice, fingers shaking. They had spread this feast out on the table, and he spooned a little into his plate.

Bond pushed the rice towards him. "At least if I can get the information sleeping with them, I don't have to torture them." He turned his palm over and rubbed at the V. "Relieves stress, don't have to get close to anyone while I'm in London."

"I am sure the world is glad that you don't torture people," he said sourly. He picked at the food and started to eat a little.

Bond shivered and twisted the top off the Scotch. He felt the first swallow burn, taking the chill out of him.   
"There's no reason for innocent people to get hurt. I chose this job. No one will miss me if I don't come back. They have something to live for."

"So why do you do it?"

"I can. I'm damn good at it. No one will miss me if something happens and it keeps people safe. For awhile... Well I actually gave M my resignation once. And then Vesper died, and it didn't matter anymore. Before you were in charge."

He nodded slowly. So this was a cry for help. Sad, indeed but someone should have seen it coming. Those someone's should have been the psych department but that was beside the point. "It's hard to keep fighting," he said slowly, "because our own demons are a lot worse than what's out there."

"Ah well, no use getting maudlin when there is good alcohol, good food, and good company," James handed him the bottle. "All of us are a little broken I suppose."

"I wouldn't call me that," he sniffed the liquid suspiciously then took a sip... And started to cough.

James pounded him on the back. "Not a big hard alcohol fan? I forget not everyone drinks like Alec and I. What's your poison of choice?"

“I am not an alcohol fan…” he spluttered and went to the fridge. He poured a rather large glass of white wine, and sat back down.

"Well don't feel a need to drink on my behalf, I was just being civilized and sharing," James smiled at the glass. "Although if you don't drink often, that's a lot of wine. You should eat more."

"I am not a big eater, 007," said Q. "I never have been..." He took a sip of wine and slowly cut up a piece of chicken into smaller portions and nibbled it.

"You're not a big anything.... sleeper... eater... drinker..." Bond frowned and took another swallow of Scotch. "You must have another vice besides caffeine. No one runs on stress alone."

"I do. Tea and sugar and... Well... I doubt you would be interested," he flushed, suddenly bright red.

"Q?" James touched his arm. "What?"

He sighed. “Bond, I get off by letting people beat me. It gets me out of my head. You know 004 is a sadistic bastard, why do you think I approached him?”

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Bond burst into laughter. "I was afraid you were going to say you had sex with corpses or something. I don't think you will find many 00 agents who AREN'T into BDSM Q, you're in good company. I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. It was rude of me."

Q arched an eyebrow, and sniffed dismissively but his cheeks were bright red with humiliation. He turned away from him, and set down his spoon before gulping down his wine.

"Q..." James ran his fingers through his hair. "Take my keys and go look in the car trunk. It will make you feel better."

“It's not a good idea, Bond,” he set his wineglass down. He had hardly touched his food. “I cannot… The sofa pulls out, I am going to bed,” he said as he gripped the table before heading to the bedroom. "Goodnight, Bond."

"Q, come on?" James stuck out his hand. "Humor me?"

Q stepped back. “There… there are things you don’t know about me…” he said softly. "Sleeping with you is a bad idea,.."

"I'm not asking you to sleep with me," James said. "Just come see my trunk. It will make you laugh. I'm sorry. This sounded all better in my head. I suppose I shouldn't have started on the Scotch. I wasn't trying to offend you, and I'm not trying to force you into anything."

Q sighed but snatched Bond’s keys and started to head down to the basement to the car park. He staggered down to the car and opened the trunk.

Bond unzipped the duffle bag, full of lengths of soft jute rope, a whip, several floggers, and a set of restraints. There was also a clear case with sanitized blades and bandages.

"There! You're not alone, ok?"

“I know I am not alone, Bond,” he replied, his voice cold. He glared. “What is your point? Can I go to bed now?"

"Fine, go to bed!" James slammed the trunk. "I'll see you tomorrow. He capped the bottle of Scotch and threw it into the passenger seat of the car.

“James, you have no clue what you're saying…” he said and turned away, opening the door. “Forget I said anything…”

"It would take far more than a few swallows of Scotch for me to not know what I'm saying," James retorted. "You don't tell anyone about this. Why trust me?"

“I don’t trust anyone,” he shot back. “You asked what I liked and I told you,” he snapped.

"Well, we're even then," James shrugged his shoulders. "Look, I wasn't trying to fight, Q. Get some sleep. I shouldn't drive. Does the couch offer still stand?"

Q nodded and sighed. "I am sorry, Bond. I'm your superior, anything would be... Bad..."

"Have you EVER heard of me following the rules?" James asked. "And for the record, I don't kiss and tell. Not off the comms."

He turned to him, eyes hard. He needed to unwind, needed the release. He needed to come hard, come screaming. "Never heard you take no for an answer ..."

"I like BDSM Q, not rape," James shook his head. "Consent is mandatory. I don't play that game."

Q stepped forwards. He was tipsy and tense and angry at being exposed. "So what game do you play?"

"I've... Dommed a bit. Will switch if a mission was really bad, but not often."

Q looked up at him, his mind running a million miles an hour. He was frustrated and stressed and a danger to himself more than anyone else. Bond oozed confidence, had that easy grace that he was so jealous of... He crossed to the older man, and kissed him. Shoving his hands through the blonde hair, gripping roughly. Searching for a rise.

"We've both been drinking," James finished the kiss, but pulled him back. "Can you make some coffee at least? Or else it's just vanilla sex on offer. I don't mix alcohol and new partners."

He let out an extremely frustrated noise. Somewhere in his mind, he knew he was being a brat... But he couldn't take much more of everything... And then he felt them. The tears pricking at his eyes, threatening to fall.

James took his arm and led him to sit down at the kitchen table. He tilted up Q's chin and studied the watery green eyes. "Let me make some coffee, and we'll sort this out, ok?" He ran his fingers through Q's hair.

"Tea please... There's loose leaf somewhere in there... I'll be fine..." He grumbled.

James smiled at the grumbling and set Q up with a pot of loose tea, and then made himself some coffee. He watched the eyes glaring at him over the mug. "Are you angling for me to turn you over my knee?"

"Don't push it, Bond," he warned dangerously. "I am not in the mood..." He said and sipped his tea.

"Tell me what you want, then," James asked. He finished his coffee and refilled Q's tea.

“To not lose my mind before I hit thirty?” Q suggested as he sipped his tea. His hands shook, and he frowned deeply. “I am fine… I just need to go back to work… I enjoy my work…”

James took his hand and steadied it. "But the rough sex, it helps?"

Q looked as if he was about to claw at his hand, to get it off Bond’s. “It… has done… It slows down my head…”

"Is that what you want?" James asked. He studied Q thoughtfully and touched his pulse point. It was racing under the angry scar.

Q wouldn't meet his eyes, his gaze downcast. Yes, that was what he wanted... To be hurt until his mind stopped and to find the silence... The moment when the world stopped. Shaking with self disgust... He nodded.

"Then ask me," James said, pushing aside his mug. He stood and offered Q his hand.

With a shaking palm, Q reached out and took his hand.

"Tell me what you need?" James spoke softly and led him to the bedroom.

"Quiet... In my head..." He said softly, looking down.

"Get undressed. I'm going to get my bag from the car," James rubbed a knuckle against the pressure point in his palm.

Q did so. Slowly. His body was littered with scars, scratches and he was far, far too thin. He wrapped his arms around himself, wanting to hide from all this.

"Close your eyes," James said from the doorway. He undressed and folded the clothes. The stitches felt better after the shower, Q had done a better job than Medical usually did. He walked quietly, and ran a hand down Q's back. "Kneel for me?"

He was shaking. Not from fear... Just the sheer tension of all this, the pain and the stress that are him from the inside out. He closed his eyes but refused to kneel. The submission was shaky at best, but there was that stubbornness in him that refused to give in.

"Q, I'm not going to tell you twice," Bond's voice was stern. "If this is what you want, then do as I say."

It was with a gasp that he knelt. His shoulders were rigid, bristling with tension, the urge to fight.

James put his hand on the nape of his neck, a calming presence as he bound his arms. "Now, is that better?"

The growl was almost cat like... A warning sound as he tested the ropes. He shook. Too small, far too thin.

"Do you need me to bind you completely?" Bond wrapped his fingers in the curls and tugged his head back to see his eyes.

He glared, defiant to a fault. His cock was half hard. Anticipation. He shivered, with a want that he needed to address.

"Q..." James wrapped a blindfold around his eyes and tied it securely. He snapped the flogger behind Q, and it whizzed past his ear.

He shuddered, gripping his wrists. His nails dug lightly into his flesh as he closed his eyes behind the cloth. He needed to let go… to silence his head. His shoulders hunched.


	2. Chapter 2

"Easy," James frowned. He rubbed his hand over Q's tense muscles. "Are these scars from a whip?"

"Yes, why?" he replied tersely. "It was consensual..."

"Consensual or not, there shouldn't be scars. It just shows bad form and a lack of training," James's voice was tight. "I would expect better from a 00 agent. They should know enough aftercare to clean that so it doesn't scar."

Q shrugged a little. “Things happen, Bond,” he said quietly. “I’ve had worse…”

"You should be more careful,," James brushed his fingertips over Q's ribs where scars indicated pieces of skin ripped out. "You deserve better. Just because you're a masochist doesn't mean you should be mistreated."

Q jerked at the touch, and his eyes opened, he turned to look at Bond. “Its nothing, Bond. It's not your business.”

Bond winced. "I wish it were. You keep us safe."

"That is my job..."

"And that doesn't mean you need to do penance," James snapped the flogger against his inner thigh. "Now tell me what's going on in your head." 

He jerked, his legs closed. His hands went behind his back. "Noise... Just noise..."

"Not good enough," James growled. "Open your legs and don't move unless I say." He landed several blows against Q's spine.

He groaned, and shivered, opening his legs again. He leant forwards, breathing hard.

"Now TELL ME what's going on in your head that won't quiet," James ordered. 

"Work..." He gasped, squirming under that harsh attention. "Work... Pressures... 004 keeps doing the push pull... Family reunion coming up..."

"Why are you letting 004 do that?" James frowned. "A Dom shouldn't be adding pressure. It should help. And families... are difficult at best. I don't know much about them personally."

"One day it's me... And another day it's everyone but me unless he can't find anyone else to shag."

"Just because you are submissive doesn't mean you're an emotional punching bag," James said. "You're giving him the gift of your submission. You hold the real power."

"Your point, Bond?" There was a crack in that voice, a slight whine. A desperation. He was shaking almost violently, needing the grounding that a good flogging could bring. Why was James still talking.

"My point is that you aren't getting what you need," James said softly. "And you're being taken advantage of. Let's start with twenty. Count each one for me." The supple leather hissed across Q's too skinny hip bones.

The leather hit his skin and he jerked. " One..." He growled. "Two..."

Bond started with light strokes, warming up his skin. After the tenth one, he repeated the same pattern on the pink skin, but doubled the force.

"I've seen strangers at clubs give aftercare," Bond said softly. "You settle for far less than you deserve, little boffin." He tucked the boy back against him, an arm over him so he would know if he had nightmares if by chance Bond drifted off.

When four am came, the boffin opened his eyes and he was wide awake. There was an arm over him, unfamiliar and heavy. He slid out slowly.

James opened his eyes at the movement. "Can I get you anything?" He asked softly.

He shook his head. "I'm fine, Bond," he said quietly and went towards the shower.

Bond found the clothes Q had lent him and pulled them on. He went to the kitchen and made them both tea, and found a container of takeaway in the fridge to reheat. He washed the mugs from earlier and looked out the window, the foggy sky with stars still visible.

"I thought you would have gone," Q said as he returned, dressed in another cardigan, looking mildly surprised.

"Have some tea," James handed him a mug. "You're still holding my clothes captive, remember? And I don't sneak out in the middle of the night when I'm somewhere voluntarily. That's only for missions."

"As you dragged me home, can I sneak out?" He asked dryly as he reached for the phone which had started to vibrate. He hung up on the call, and went to put Bond's clothes in the dryer.

"I'm sorry, I should go," James said. "I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I can get the clothes from you tomorrow. You should get some rest."

"Don't bother, Bond. I need to go to work anyway... I have a seven AM breakfast meeting and I won't be able to rest again today," his phone started to vibrate. Again, he ignored it.

"I'll let you answer that," James slipped away to give him privacy. He had a feeling the timing meant it was probably 004, who would have found out exactly who went home with Q.

Q scowled at Bond and answered the phone. "What can I do for you, Jim?"

James managed to find his shoes and make himself scarce packing the things he had taken out of the bag. He didn't want to eavesdrop,but Q's apartment was small enough to hear most of his side of the conversation.

"...I did nothing... Yes, I know... Yes, I will see you later..." He said as he put the phone down, and for a moment, held his head in his hand. He scratched his wrist.

"I hope you won't let him give you grief because of this," James frowned in the doorway. "You have nothing to justify."

"I won't take any rubbish," he reassured him.

"I wasn't talking about dating," James laughed. "But at least make them buy you a drink and do some form of aftercare. You can even call me for a repeat, if I was tolerable?" 

"It was probably the best of the last year... Thank you, Bond."

“It can be like that... all the time," James said. "You can say no. Do you want a ride to work, or should I get out of your hair?"

He smiled thinly. "As you said, James... I'm a masochist..." He shook his head. "People don't want what I want..."

"Have you ever told someone?" he asked. "Even the best Dom's don't read minds, Q. That's what negotiation is for."

"I don't talk about it," he growled. "Drop it, Bond."

"I find it hard to believe you're the only one in all of London that likes what you like, Q," James said. "Try me?"

Q shot him a hard look and then turned away. For a moment, there was something desolate in his gaze... Then he straightened up. "Bond... Just leave it .."

"Q," James touched his shoulder. "Tell me your name?"

"You lack the security clearance," he reminded.

"What do you use, when you aren't working?"

"You know my name out side of 6, Bond. I go by whatever is most appropriate," he was no agent, but Q was smart. "It's usually Quentin. The only people in England who know my real name is my family.”

"You don't give much to work with, do you?" James said with a grin. "You're worse than most of my marks."

"I don't want you looking into me," he said in a warning tone.

Q smiled thinly. "James... It's very kind of you... And I appreciate it... But I am your handler. I do not want a Dom, because I don't have time for it and there are things about me that will never... Ever reach the light of day. Never, Bond."

"What if I could give them to you?" he asked, quietly. "Forget Six."

"I have someone to turn to when I need to be handled rough."

"Forgive me for saying, but they aren't doing a very good job," James narrowed his eyes.

"Its satisfactory for me," he rubbed his eyes.

"Really?" James raised one eyebrow. "I'd bet you could go another round. And you came so hard you passed out."

"What are you asking? For another session to beat me?" It was a low blow.

"I'm trying to figure out why you are dancing around the issue and not answering me, when I am giving you a free pass to say anything you like."

"Because there is always a catch.”

"A catch to what?"

Q threw his hands up in exasperation. "You! You make your way in here like you own the place when I would much rather have napped in my office if I had time and now all the questions. Back off, Bond."

"There is no catch," James ran his fingers through his hair, spiking it haphazardly. "I just have whatever baggage comes with being a 00 agent. This is what I do to unwind."

He made an exasperated sound of frustration and then stalked to the door, and out. Five am was not the best time to slam doors.

James gathered his clothes out of the dryer with a sigh. He dressed quickly and washed the mugs before he left. He drove to Six, might as well do the paperwork and take out his frustration in the gym.

Q was a storm through the day, plowing through paperwork, directing agents and the works. When lunch came, he worked through it until the end of the day.

The date was for the next morning. He knew who it was before he ran the address. "James Bloody Bond," he muttered. "How unoriginal," he shook his head and thanked the man. The food was light and fresh. French, he thought and he ate a few mouthfuls before settling down to a long night of projects.

The next morning, at ten am exactly, he rang the buzzer to the apartment.

James opened the door, dressed in a pair of tight trousers, and a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "I was hoping you'd come," he smiled. "I got that tea you like."

"Why am I even here?" He said cautiously as he crossed the threshold. " What am I? Your pet project now, Bond?" He grumbled. He hadn't slept and it showed in the tension in his jaw and shoulders.

Bond handed him a mug of tea. "You're someone who deserves to see how good it could be, what they are worth." He lead him to a nicely furnished playroom, leather whips lined up by size on a rack. In the corner was a large bed, hooks for restraints on the corners. A silk robe lay on the bed, the same shade as Q's eyes. "Get some rest. I will wake you for dinner. You can have a bath if you like. I'd offer a massage, but... I don't think you'd accept." He ran a hand over the tense muscles in Q's neck.

"I have a family reunion tonight, Bond," Q sounded annoyed and swatted his hand away from his neck. His gaze was sharp and wary as a cat’s. "I actually have things to do, you know?"

"You told me, I'll wake you in plenty of time. But you haven't been to bed yet." He set a bottle of bergamot flavoured massage oil on the table next to the bed.

" Why is this such a problem to you? You don't sleep," he accused.

"I do off mission," James said. He took Q's glasses and wiped them clean with a cloth. "And you have a whole department of 00 agents depending on you, not just me. How is the tea?"

He sipped it warily, as if expecting foul play. "It's fine..."

"Did I get the sugar right? There's more in the kitchen if you like. Get some rest." He pressed a kiss to Q's forehead and slipped out the bedroom door.

Q shook his head... Flabbergasted. In the end though, he curled up in the centre of the bed and slept restlessly

James slipped back in a couple of hours later with a plate of food and opened the curtains. He went to fill the bath and let Q open his eyes to sunlight. He poured in some bath salts that matched the bergamot massage oil and laid out towels on the warmer. 

Q sat up, blinking slowly. He was wary and confused by the attentions of the older man, who had never shown any attentions to him before apart from winding him up. He listened and watched, wary as he picked at the crackers and cheese, nibbling a grape.

Bond leaned in the bathroom doorway. "Do you want a massage first, or a bath first?" He asked.

"I want to know why you're trying to be nice to me... To fix me..." He whispered, glaring.

"I wouldn't presume to fix you. If I could fix someone, I would start with myself. But I don't think there's anything wrong with you," James said softly. "I just think you deserve to be treated well, and I think I can at least try."

"I don't want to be treated well. I am used to not being treated well and it's a lot easier for all involved..."

"You don't want to?" James looked puzzled. "You shouldn't be treated badly because you are a submissive, Q."

"James, what's the point of craving something that just won't happen? My mother spent years guilt tripping me for everything... Every little thing..." He growled. "Then when I was a teenager, I stood up to her... I got punished... I got my first degree at 14, Bond and she refused to talk to me because a degree in molecular physics is a waste of time... And don't get me started on my dad..."

"Q," James caught his chin in one hand and tilted his face so he could meet his eyes. "Let me prove to you it can, that at least there can be something good."

He started at him... Hard and defiant... Wasn't that what he was searching for? Something good to hold onto. He jerked his head.

"Now, do you have a date for the reunion tonight?" Bond asked. "I clean up well in a bespoke suit. And I dare say it's long overdue for you to give your family a piece of their own medicine."

He arched his eyebrow at that. "I am not taking you... My family are in denial about my sexual preferences.”

"Why not?" Bond asked with a grin. "I have a title and coat of arms, I work for Her Majesty. You deserve to show them up a bit."

"Because no one would believe I wasn't your boy toy... Believe me, I could get a sugar daddy if I wanted one..."

"So take me as your bodyguard," Bond grinned. "You're an important asset and we need you kept safe. I'm NOT offering to be your sugar daddy. That would be an insult to you."

"Damn right, it would be," Q shot back but there was a hint of a smile now. James Bond was nothing if not tenacious. "Fine!"

"So... Bath first or massage?" James tries to wipe off the grin that was dimpling his face.

He shrugged. "Whatever you think is best.”

"Massage then," James picked up the bottle of oil. He'd chosen products that weren't overly scented, but this was the smell he associated with his handler. The only time he had seen him without tea was the National Gallery.

"Pampering me won't make me give you an exploding pen, you know that...right?" He asked and turned away from Bond to lift his shirt.

"I promise, there are no ulterior motives," Bond ran his hands over Q's skin to spread the oil, and then settled them at the base of his skull. His stretched Q's neck side to side, smoothing out the knots built on the pressure points. Then he worked across the top of his shoulders, and down the spine. Q fit into his hands, as if he might turn fae and disappear if he missed another meal.

Q was very tense. A life time of tension and pain was written into his muscles, and he was coiled, tight as a spring, ready to snap. It was as if his body was trying to reject the kindness... But very slowly he began to unwind. Bit by bit, things loosened... Old memories. Q felt tears in his eyes and he began to sob gently.

James didn't say a word, just got into bed and wrapped himself around Q. He soothed his palms up and down Q's back and lower spine, and let him release the sobs that were wracking his body. He settled on rubbing Q's wrists alternately, letting him express whatever it was that had caught him.

Q pressed into him desperately, throwing himself into the affection, however false it was. He curled into him hungrily.

James laid a kiss on the palm of each hand and offered him a tissue and bottle of water. He kept one hand on Q's skin, soothing and anchoring him.

He took off the glasses and wiped his eyes. "Sorry," and gulped down the water.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Bond offered him a hand up and led him to the tub. "Seems like you've needed that for awhile."

He nodded. "Since... Birth? Less than an hour after it?"

Bond poured a handful of warm water over Q's hair and lathered shampoo into it. "Well deserved then."

He shivered and his spine arched under the warmth of the water. “Stop being nice, Bond,” Q purred. “It doesn’t suit you…”

"It's a rather nice change to be nice to someone because they are a human being, and not a mark," Bond said gently.

He hummed and stretched back into the water. “I am still waiting for you to tell me what you want from me…”

"I don't want anything," Bond said. "I just want you to enjoy it. It's been a long time since I have been able to do this for someone."

“Trying to,” he said softly.

"So tell me what you like," James countered. He rinsed Q's hair and washed the oil off his skin from the massage.

“Quiet times… I like to read…” he said softly.

"I should take you to see the library at Skyfall," James said thoughtfully. "It escaped most of the damage. My mother loved to read. My father designed it for her when they were married."

That made Q pause, and turned his head and looked up at him. “Maybe one day I will… I would never leave…”

"Have you even taken a vacation since you've been at Six?" James asked. "I don't know a single mission you weren't on comms. It's a bank holiday Monday, if you are up for a drive after the reunion."

“It's probably not a good idea, Bond…” he said softly.

"Did you already have plans?" James turned off the water and rubbed his hair dry. He offered Q a hand up and wrapped another heated towel around him.

"Getting drunk and passing out for the weekend... It's a long drive to Scotland..." He smiled thinly, "and no offense... But it's a strange offer," his face betrayed him. Q didn't quite trust James.

"Well I just-" James shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I should go get dressed so we can go to your place for your clothes."

Q smiled weekly. "But... If you want to hang out sometime... As friends," Q gave him a pointed look, "We could work up to that?" He was giving an inch.

"Sure. Any time I am in town," James smiled in relief. "Tell me what I should wear tonight?"

"Something smart. Not too formal..." He said slowly. "It's pretty relaxed most of the time...'

James chose a navy suit and a shoulder holster that was quite obvious. He checked to make sure the Walther was loaded, and turned to Q for his approval.

"My mother will freak at the gun," Q said evenly. "I would rather you didn't freak her out..."

"Six would prefer that its most precious asset be safe at all times," James said. "And if your mother is uncomfortable, even better."

Q rolled his eyes. " You are impossible," he muttered.

"Might as well have some fun with it," Bond winked.

Q actually chuckled. "Arse...'

"Depending on what time you need to be there, we might have time for dinner," James suggested as they left. "There are some fun hidden gems."


	3. Chapter 3

"I am not a food fan, if you haven't noticed... It's... Complicated...'

"I noticed," James said softly. "Would you tell me why?"

For a long time, Q didn't answer. He was silent as they got in the car, and were halfway back to his when he spoke.

"My entire family have weight problems. My mother is obese... She has a gastric band... And still can't lose it. Ever since I was a child... I've had a fear of ending up like her... I made myself sick... Very sick at times..." He said quietly. "I would binge eat... Then eat nothing for a few days... It got bad..."

"Thank you for telling me," James said quietly. He put his hand over Q's and squeezed. 

Q shrugged awkwardly at that and looked down, then out the window.

He parked in front of Q's building and came around the car to offer the man a hand. "Can I get you anything while you get dressed?"

Q shook his head. "No... But feel free to snoop around the apartment, I know you want to…”

"I'll wait for you. You can show me when you are ready." James went to the kitchen and made them each a mug of tea. He wandered into the bedroom and handed him one.

Q was pulling the shirt on having already changed his trousers and was doing up the buttons, one at a time, frowning at his reflection in the mirror.

"Do you want to work out a signal, if you want to leave if things get uncomfortable?" James asked. "Best part of a cover story."

"When the volume goes up, it's when I need to escape... I'm not above you ringing and saying that there is a national emergency."

"Can you speed dial me from your pocket?" James said. "Or shall I set a periodic alarm, or just check my phone?"

"I can speed dial you, James... Would you stay tonight? It's won't be a good idea for me to be alone tonight... Two things tend to happen: I drink until I collapse, or end up screaming."

"Well let's shoot for neither. Can I borrow pajamas again?" James asked. "We can both avoid the alcohol tonight, and hopefully there won't be any nightmares we can't handle. Anything I need to know about the relatives?"

"You can," Misha approached James cautiously. "They are all nuts?"

"Hi princess," James bent to pet her. "Isn't that the definition of family?" he asked thoughtfully. "Alec and I don't really have a lot to compare to. M is as close to family as we have had."

He laughed, a slight hysterical note in his tone. "In that case, welcome to hell..."

"Come on, let's get this over with," James said with a smile. "Then we can laugh when it's over."

Q straightened up and it was as if a wall went up. He hardened into something else, someone detached.

James drove them across London to the hotel that the family were staying at. Not large. Not particularly expensive. Q muttered a surname and they were shown to the private function room.

He pushed into a gathering of a dozen or so people.

James hung behind him and straightened his sleeves. He spent several minutes adjusting the shoulder harness in the mirror, and then stood against the wall with his arms crossed.

After a few minutes, he brought Q a drink that looked sophisticated, but contained soda water.

Q turned back to Bond and accepted the drink. "Thank you, James," he turned back to the pair he was talking too. "Mum... Dad... This is my friend from work, James Bond. James... This Sally and William Carter."

They shook his hand and William asked James, "Perhaps you can tell us what Will does for work then, seeing as he won't tell us..."

Q flinched.

"I'm afraid that's classified, Mr. Carter, Mrs. Carter. Matter of national security, I'm sure you understand. You heard about the bombing a few months back at Vauxhall?" James lifted one eyebrow and pulled the jacket open so they could see his gun. "My job is to make sure he's safe so we can all sleep at night. By the way Sir, don't forget to check in with the Special Forces committee, they will have that preliminary brief ready at 1900 for you." James tugged on the pair of cufflinks again, a pair he had as part of an undercover assignment that held sleeping gas.

Q saw the cufflinks... And shook his head slightly. No, he was not drugging his family. “I will, Bond..."

"We are usually so busy talking shop we don't talk much about families, I'm afraid," Bond's expression was more predatory than polite. "But we're very lucky to have Director- I mean Will, with us. He's the best we've had in decades, and I've been there a long time."

"Well, we are sure he works hard," Sally said, looking James up and down. The words were frosty. Q sipped his drink and then realised there was no alcohol and glared daggers.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Carter, what do you and Mr. Carter do for work?" Bond gave a rather predatory glare.

Q left them to it and wandered off, going to the bar for something with alcohol in it. In the end he settled for a large glass of red and gulped it down.

Mrs Carter turned to James. "I don't know what your interest is in my son... But you keep your hands off him, do you hear me?"

"Your son, is an extremely intelligent man who is quite capable of making his own decisions," James retorted. "Excuse me." He went to the bar and murmured into Q's ear, "your mum is a bloody horror, and she's making me want to snog you just to piss her off. Any time you want to make my phone ring is good, I'm about to start shooting idiots to save my sanity."

He snorted and downed a second glass of Merlot. "Perhaps if you stopped looking at everyone like they were dinner, then my mother wouldn't be territorial," he growled back. "I need to speak to the rest of the family, Bond. Stay by the bar if it's easier. It's your home turf, after all." 

"I don't drink when I'm working as a guard," Bond murmured in his ear. "And I don't use rope on people who are intoxicated. So get a bottle of water and make your rounds."

"You're not my parents - they are in the corner deciding whether you're corrupting me," he hissed and then burped. Embarrassingly.

"Quite enough," Bond said firmly, taking the glass. "Two bottles of water, please?" He thanked the bartender and opened one for each of them. A hand on the small of Q's back to keep him steady, he took him out to the garden for some air.

Q stalked away from him, snatching the bottle. "What is wrong with you, Bond?" He snarled, and wobbled. "I have enough people pushing me about, I don't need you."

"I'm sorry," Bond caught his elbow. "I'm not trying to push you around. I just don't want you looking vulnerable in front of them. They are vile and they treat you horribly. I haven't met a single nice one."

"Yes. It's called family. Something you don't know much about."

James recoiled as if he had been smacked, deflated. "No, you're right. I don't. Let me know if you need me. "

Q realised he had lashed out too far. "James... I'm sorry..." He extended a hand. "That was a low blow..."

Bond took the hand with a wry smile. "It got to me more than I expected, is all. My mother would have fed you, and my dad would have shown you all the gadgets he was tinkering with. They would have adopted you."

He smiled a little. "You’re honoured if my parents even like you... But I do need to do the rounds. Come with me?"

"If you're sure?" James didn't let go of his hand. He guided him back inside with a small breath against Q's ear. "Maybe later I can show you some of my better rope harnesses."

Q stopped dead in his tracks, and narrowed his eyes. “I am not your sub, Bond,” he said with a warning in his voice.

"No, you're not," Bond's smile was sad. "I just thought you might need to relax later."

"What do you get from it?"

"To enjoy doing it for you," Bond's voice was melancholy. "I use sex as a weapon for work. It's nice to have someone trust me just for being myself for a little while."

He smiled thinly. "Sorry Bond. I trust you, but not like that. You're a fabulous agent and a friend... But I probably trust less people then you. Shall we do this?"

"Of course," the smile didn't reach Bond's eyes. He left his fingers on the scar on Q's wrist and rubbed it gently, following him as he made his rounds.

They circled and smiled, Q was a good actor. When asked if he was seeing someone, he pointed out that he didn't have time, and kept up the small talk. His sister flirted with James until eventually, Q could stand it no longer. His hand went into his pocket and hit speed dial 

"Excuse me," James pulled away from the rather forward woman. He answered the phone with a terse "What? Can it wait?" He laid a hand on Q's arm and nodded towards the door. "Yes Sir. I realize national security doesn't run on a 9-5 schedule. Yes, I'm armed as you instructed."

He slipped the phone back in his pocket and apologized to Q's sister, a quick, "duty calls, nice night."

"Say bye to mum and dad for me?" The young woman nodded before Q turned and fell into step beside James as they walked out, quickly.

"She's not my type Q, you didn't have to do that. But thank you." James opened the car door for him. "I would want someone like you as my sub."

He got in and drove Q to his apartment without another word.

"My sister is a two faced whore... And that's an extraordinarily bad idea."

"I know you think so," Bond countered. "But you deserve to be treated well. And it would give me a great deal of pleasure to be the one to do it." He doesn't mention that Q was the one that benefitted from the flogging. It wouldn't win him any points if he said he was still turned on and hadn't come yet.

"You also have no idea what you're dealing with, when it comes to me, James," his hand reached out and covered Bond's. "Thank you for thinking of me... But it's best that we don't go down that road."

"I wish you would at least tell me, and let me decide for myself," Bond came around to Q's side to escort him inside. Bond grabbed his book from the dash and followed, resigning himself to as difficult night.

"Tea?" Q asked as they went to his apartment. The cat curled around his legs and he bent to stroke her gently.

"Sure," Bond bent to pet Misha. "Hey pretty girl," he picked her up and settled her on his shoulder and scratched her ears.

Q made tea and settled down on the sofa, nursing the mug. After a moment, he set down his mug. " What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, what's important to you that I don't know?" James asked. "I don't know much about you other than work."

"I don't like talking, James. If you want answers, you need to ask questions," the cat jumped onto his lap.

"Tell me why you're so resistant to subbing for me?"

"Because I am afraid of what could come up... That I may... Be exposed." 

"Exposed to what? Have you heard of anyone that has subbed for me?" James asked gently. "It's not something I talk about at work, and I make sure it's not something that happens when I have a tracker on me. That's not fair to someone who is offering me their trust."

"I know... It's not that... It's..." Shoving his hands through his hair, he began to pace. "I have a lot of baggage, 007... A lot of it. I don't want to talk about or deal with that. Spending time with people outside of work means it starts to be revealed..."

"Do you have anyone you talk to at all?" James asked. "You look like you could at least use a friend."

"Occasionally a councillor if things get too much," he replied softly. "But... Rarely... I prefer not to talk..."

James frowned. "Sounds like you get about as lonely as I do. Work isn't everything Q, you don't want to wake up one day and realize you're all alone still."

"I'm safe alone," he shot back quietly.

"That stops mattering after a while, take it from someone who knows."

"Do you?" He looked up at him, and smiled bitterly. "The great James Bond... You could have anyone you like... Why me?"

"Don't believe the myths, Q," James shook his head. "I've watched two women I love, and my parents, die. It got easier to not try after a while. Someone not wanting me for being the great James Bond is a relief."

"I don't want anything from you James..." Q said quietly. "But I will be your friend... You've earned that much..."

"I'm not really that larger than life person you see on the mission reports, I just have nothing to lose," James stood. "Do you want more tea?"

"What's the alternative? And I am not really the Quartermaster who introduces myself by talking about paintings!" He sighed and threw his head back. "I am William Edward Carter to my parents... Will sometimes..." He winced at that.

"What do you like to be called?" James asked, reappearing with fresh mugs of tea. "And you seem to know quite a bit about art. Do you do any kind of visual art?"

"Preferably William," he took the tea. "And no, not really... I thought we were semi negotiating my long term submission," he sipped a mouthful of tea. "Your terms?"

"We were?" James looked at him in shock. "I thought you wanted to be friends. I'm sorry, I feel like I missed something."

He blushed. "We aren't? Well... Crap. I should go to bed...'

"Stop," James touched his arm. "Sit down and talk to me, please? What are you looking for from a Dom, William?"

"I am not looking for a Dom... But I wouldn't mind a friend who I can have casual sexual encounters with and expect nothing more than a coffee in the morning. No strings. I'm not inclined to date - I'm a career guy. Are you interested?"

"I can do that. Honestly I would prefer more, but... I don't have any guarantees I will make it home at the end of any given mission, so I suppose I can't really ask so much," James looked thoughtful. 

William smiled thinly. "Come on, Bond. Some credit would be nice. I can't give it all to you on a platter."

"You make it sound like I'm being demanding," James said. "I give you lots of credit, you bring me home safe. I just wish you would let me offer you more."

Q stood. Maybe he still had alcohol in his system... Or maybe he was tired. He crossed to James and took the mug from his hands and set it down... And Q straddled him. "I’ll try... One month..."

"Your terms or mine?" James asked, trying not to hope. He pulled Q down by the waist and ran his fingers through the curly hair.

"Pending negotiations. What are your terms, Bond?"

"Give me the weekend, and if you don't like how I treat you, we can do things your way," James brushed his nails over Q's throat. "I just would like to be able to treat you better than something casual."

"Which includes the bank holiday..." He nodded. "Fine."

"Are you opposed to going out now?" James asked thoughtfully. "There's a shop I'd like to show you."

"Right now?" He shrugged. "I'd rather not... I'm quite tired..."

"Alright," James settled back onto the couch and pulled Q with him. "You're quite the challenge, you know that?" He studied the green eyes thoughtfully. "Is there anything in particular that you like?"

"Being beaten senseless?" He said sheepishly. "Does that count?"

"Does it really take that much pain to put you in subspace?" James asked thoughtfully, taking off Q's glasses and leaning up to nip at his collar bone. "Or is the pain a substitute for not being able to trust them?"

"The latter..." He whispered, finally letting that confession slip out. He looked uncomfortable and buried his head.

"You taste good, William," Bond let his voice fall into a growl. He finished unbuttoning his shirt, and started on Q's belt. "And you feel amazing."

Q groaned and let his head fall to the side. His eyes closed as he ran his hands up and down James upper arms.

"Come here, then," Bond chased his mouth and stole a kiss. "Can I do anything to reassure you?" He slid warm hands down Q's back and around his ribs.

Q smiled a little. "Don't break me," he whispered.

"I would never on purpose," James reassured. "And you can always tell me to stop. I've never ignored a safe word. Now, can I take you to bed?"

Q breathed deeply... And nodded slowly. "Yes, please do..."

"Tell me your safeword?" James stood and offered him a hand. 

"I've... Never used one...'

James flinched visibly and ran a hand down Q's back, fingers tracing gently over the scars. "What do you do when you are at your limit?"

"Cry, usually," he said with flushed cheeks as he followed

James spun around, horror written across his features. "Pick a word, please? If you enjoy humiliation, that's one thing. But I will NOT have you crying and not safe wording because you think I enjoy something.You're lovely, you have no idea..."

He led Q to sit down on the bed, and knelt to take off his shoes and socks. Then he helped him out of the trousers and pants. He pulled Q up and spun him around at the end of his arm to look him over.

 

"I bloody well do not enjoy being humiliated," he snapped, defensive. He drew his knees to his chest, red as a tomato with a healthy dose of shame in his gaze. "I have no idea…”

"Hey, hey, that's all you have to say, that you don't enjoy it," Bond sighed. "I'm not that type of Dom, so it wouldn't be something I could give you anyway. You're absolutely exquisite, William, and you have nothing to be ashamed of, no matter what else you're heard. I could write a list and not find someone who embodied every criteria. And you are all of them... and more, that I didn't know I wanted."

He smirked bitterly. Part of him suspected that Bond was taking the piss. He looked angry and cornered, full of defensive anxiety. He looked ready to attack.

"Now, pick a word," Bond was firm. "I will absolutely not play without one, especially knowing what you've experienced in the past. And William, stop waiting for me to turn on you. I can control myself under torture, so I can certainly control myself when I am giving you pleasure."

He hissed and glared at him, before looking around. His eyes wandered around, through to his kitchen... There on the side. "Banana?"

"Alright," Bond nodded, choosing to ignore the stubbornness. "I'm also going to use the stoplight colors to check in with you, red if you need a breather, yellow to slow down, green to go on."

He nodded slowly. "I understand."

"Good," Bond kissed down his spine, placing a hand on Q's hip to steady him. "You're doing perfect, my beautiful boy."

He shivered and turned to him, eyes watching him with a wary gaze. Waiting. Anticipating. Nervous yet excited.

"Lay on your stomach for me?" James mouthed his way down to suck a bruise on each of Q's hip bones, and lap at his crack with a warm pressure.

He did so slowly, sinking into his familiar covers, the feel of his bed with a sigh and closed his eyes. He licked his lips and rested his arms by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

James kicked off the last of his own clothes, and ran his tongue across Q's hole. Then he pulled Q onto his lap. "I want to watch you make yourself come, so I can see what you like.”

Q was flushed, he had growled, gripping the sheets. He nodded and leant away to the bedside table. In the top draw, condoms and lube. He grabbed the latter and squeezed a little into the palm of his hand.

James kept him close, his own erection prominent against Q's skin. He did warm up a handful of lube, held it out for Q if needed. He kept mouthing at Q's neck, murmuring endearments and pleading for a taste of him.

By the way he shivered as he touched himself, it was obvious that masturbation was more common use for the lube. He hissed at the feel of the cold gel and slowly spread it, turning his face in to nuzzle at James’ neck.

James was gentle, careful to make it as pleasurable as he could. He rolled one of Q's nipples between his fingers and pressed against him. "How are you feeling, beautiful boy?"

Q didn't respond, save for a lowly whimper as he stroked himself.

"William, look at me, handsome," James coaxed. "Open those pretty green eyes and let me see you?"

He opened his eyes and there were tears in them. He blinked them away furiously. "Stop being so nice..."

James kissed him sweetly. "My terms this weekend, remember?" He bent to place a kiss on the hollow of Q's throat. "And you are exquisite. You deserve to be treated like it."

Q groaned and curled inwards around his furious strokes.

James ran his nails down Q's thighs and arched against him. He wanted to bury himself in the smell of the shy man in his arms. "Can you come for me, William?" He sucked on his earlobe, catching it in his teeth.

Q hissed... And then he was coming hard, spilling into his palm.

James kissed the sweat from his neck and held him close. He took William's hand and licked the palm clean, sucking on each finger.

Q watched him with a wary gaze, as a bird would watch a fox creeping close. It was an old look... There was something old in that gaze, something far too old.

"Can I get you anything?" James asked. He wrapped them both in the duvet and smoothed the sweaty hair off of Q's forehead.

Q looked up at him. "What about you?" He said softly.

"I'm okay, I enjoyed watching you," James kissed his cheek. "Can you sleep now?"

Q sat up, drawing away, frowning. "But... That's unfair..."

"Why is it unfair?" He asked. "I don't have to have an orgasm to enjoy you."

Q frowned and stood up, sliding out the bed, away from James so he could just breathe, and try and get his spinning thoughts together. "Sex is two ways, Bond... I may not be as experienced as you but I know that much."

"This weekend isn't about me," James said. 

He shoved his hands through his hair. "Are you always this pigheaded?" He asked mildly.

"Usually," James grinned. "I just don't want you to feel obligated. I enjoy taking care of you."

"Then you’re a fool, 007," he went around to the other side of the bed, sliding on the boxer shorts and then he slid beneath the sheets in one, highly awkward motion.

"Why do you say that?" James held out his arm to wrap it around the smaller man.

“You’re here, aren’t you?” he looked over at James. “Are you sleeping in here or on the sofa again?”

"And because I'm here, I'm a fool?" James asked, trying to follow his train of thought. "I can sleep wherever makes you more comfortable."

“Wherever you want, 007… Your rules, remember?” He snuggled down, burying himself under the covers, shivering. He curled, small, sliding his hands up under the pillow.

"Hey, come here," James pulled him closer. "Do you usually drop so hard?"

Q melted back into his arms. "I don't know what you mean... I just feel like you are waiting for me to do something... and I have missed the boat."

"You're shivering, and you feel tense," James smoothed his hands over Q's cold skin. "I'm not waiting for you to do anything. I just want you to relax and enjoy. I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and issue you an ultimatum."

"I don't... relaxing is not a good thing..." he turned and pressed his cheek to James's chest. "Its easier to stay tense."

"You're safe here," James said softly. "But whatever pace you are comfortable. I don't want to add pressure by pushing you."

"Right now... I think I just need sleep..." he said softly. "You're a good pillow..."

"Just, if I start thrashing, move out of the way," he warned wryly. "I have nightmares sometimes, and I can't always predict when."

"I have nightmares... most nights..." he was yawning, and nuzzling.

"Is there anything I should do?" James asked as Q burrowed into his shoulder. "Mmm, you feel good," he said sleepily.

"Ignore the screaming," and with that, he was sleep.

James cringed at that, and held him a little bit tighter. He could always sleep tomorrow after Q woke up, but someone needed to keep watch and make sure he felt safe.

Q was restless in his sleep, twisting and turning... but at some point, he seemed to settle, to sleep deep.

James ran his hands over Q's back each time he tensed. He finally let himself drift off as the sky lightened, one arm tucked around the man at his side.

The next morning, Q woke at first light and started to slide away, 

James opened his eyes. "I can leave if you need some space," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I was just going for tea... want one?" he said quietly.

"Let me?" James sat up and cracked his neck. He stuck his hand out and pulled Q back into bed for a kiss. "You relax. I'm going to take you to my favorite cafe when you're ready for food."

Q fell back into him lightly and kissed him lightly. "Okay... I would like a shower... can you feed Misha while you're out there?"

"Of course, anything else?" He smiled thoughtfully at Q. "Have you ever... never mind."

He leant up on his elbow. "What?"

"Something we can talk about some other time," Bond bent to lick at his nipple. "Something that is an appropriate conversation for after the weekend. I was just thinking too hard."

He laughed, squirming as James licked him. "I am curious now..."

"You have lovely skin," James said thoughtfully. "I'll take you to see my favorite leather shop later and show you."

"So I have three days of you attempting to ruin me?"

"I offer to bring you tea in bed, and I am trying to ruin you," James shook his head. "Damned if I do, damned if I don't."

He giggled. He actually giggled a little and blushed. "Your rules, Bond. Not mine. Tea would be lovely."

"Go shower," Bond smiled. "You're too adorable for your own good. Can I borrow a shirt? I can wear last night's pants."

"Don't presume to boss me about at work, Bond," he said good naturedly as he passed, heading to the bathroom to shower.

"This has nothing to do with work," James brushed a kiss against his shoulder. "This is when we are alone."

Q paused and turned to him slowly, looking up at him.

"I'm not going to embarrass you at Six, or do anything that makes anyone assume we have something going on. You have my phone number if you need to get a hold of me. I would guess 004 probably doesn't need to know," James frowned. "I'd still like to teach him a few manners."

Q shivered and looked down, suddenly awkward as he pushed past Bond to the shower.

James sighed and wandered into the kitchen. Misha chattered at him rather insistently as he filled her bowl, and he petted her ears. "Your dad is impossible, princess," he mused. "I don't know how to make him comfortable." He made a mug of tea for each of them, and left Q's on the bedside table while he went to dress. James put the mug down and the phone began to vibrate with an incoming call. He frowned at it, and yelled for Q that the phone was ringing.

Q didn't reply. The shower was on and he was lost in the warmth. The phone rang off... Then there was a another call. The screen said it was 004.

Bond carried the phone into the bathroom, knocking loudly. "Q, 004 is calling you. I don't want to answer it and have him know I'm here."

Q froze and the colour drained from his face. "Just... Turn it off..."

James turned off the phone and brought him his tea and a towel. "Tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He asked.

"Tell me why you're upset?" James asked, trying not to frighten him. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Something... A few weeks ago.”

"Did you sub for him?" James asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes... He came home drunk... I... I got him into bed..." He looked defeated. "The next morning... I was still asleep... He..." He sucked a deep breath. "I woke up being fucked into my sheets..."

"William," James's response was pained. "He had no right. That's not how you thank someone for being there for you. Or treat your worst enemy."

William took a step back. "It happened Bond... Just forget it..."

"So why does he still call?" 

"Because I didn't say anything?" He went to the wardrobe. "Do I need to wear anything in particular today?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable," James finished buttoning his shirt, trying to keep the frown off his face.

"I have many different levels of comfort. Smart casual... Casual casual... Shouldn't leave the house comfort…”

"Casual casual that lets me take you for crepes? And to show you one of my favorite shops."

"I am glad you didn't go for option three," he mused as he started pulling out clothes and tugging them on.

"How about option three later, so I can enjoy taking it off of you?" Bond suggested. "Do you wear any precious metals at all?" He asked randomly.

"I usually leave my plutonium at MI6..." He smiled. "No, James... I don't..."

Jame stroked his fingertips over Q's throat. "You would look lovely in plutonium," he mused. "With an emerald to match your eyes."

"I would also die very quickly," he said with a mild smile.

"Wait... NO!" James buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. "Platinum. I meant platinum. I'm not trying to turn you radioactive."

William was chuckling, smiling at having got one up on Bond. Taking his face in his hands, he kissed him softly. "I know..."

Bond kissed him sweetly. "You really are exquisite. You deserve a stunning piece when you accept a collar."

That made him freeze. "I am not... James..." He frowned.

"I didn't say today," James kissed the back of his neck as he gazed at their reflection in the mirror. "But you deserve to be treated very well."

He breathed and nodded. "Okay... Breakfast..."

Bond took them to a small cafe on a hidden street that had escaped the gentrification of London. The streets needed repaving badly, and there were tables with awnings outside. 

"I always get the spinach crepes and a cappuccino," he admitted. "I'm a bit of a person of routine. But the strawberry ones are delicious."

“Then I will have the strawberry ones, if you please… and Earl Grey…” he said as he stayed next to Bond, watching his interactions carefully, his head cocked to the side.

Bond greeted the owner of the cafe with a handshake and a clap on the back. "It's been too long," he said with a smile as he ordered and turned to Q. "What are you having?" He let Q order for himself, trying to give him space to speak.

He did so, ordering the pancakes and the tea before going to a table by the window, where he could see people passing in the streets. 

James brushed his fingers over Q's knuckles. "I like to bring a book and sit here when I don't have anywhere to be. I get to be their taste tester. I've been coming here so long they are about to make me wash my own dishes."

An older woman with a grey bun came out of the kitchen and gave James a solid smack on the side of the head.

"You didn't tell us you'd met someone!" She bent to hug him and turned to Q. "You just let us know if he gets out of line, I have pots that need scrubbing! I'm Lenora, and you met Christophe. Welcome to the family."

Q smiled, it was a little awkward, but still genuine. “It’s a pleasure, Lenora… I am Quentin. I am quite good at keeping him in line, although he can be a handful… always getting himself into trouble,” Q was giving him a very pointed look.

"Guilty," James grinned and blushed. "Can I bribe you to whip us up some of your cream for the crepes?"

"You could try," Lenora said with a fierce grin. 

"Wait until you taste this, it's amazing," James grinned. “Goes good in coffee, on crepes, on people," he winked mischievously. He was far from the 00 agent here, a genuine person.

"You're a different man out of your suits, Bond. Still a cocky git..."

"It's nice to just be James sometimes, and forget what I do for a living," James sipped the cappuccino and smiled.

The young boffin nodded as he sipped his tea. "I suppose I get that..."

Leonora brought out a plate of still warm biscotti, dipped in chocolate. "Try these, new recipe with orange peel," she winked at Q. "And don't let him hog all of them."

He waited until the woman had gone before pushing most of them to James, and taking one. “I can’t eat all this and a pancake – I’d burst,” he chuckled anxiously.

"Just try them, we can take home whatever you don't finish," James smiled. "They are for you to enjoy, not to feel guilty about."

"I am not feeling guilty. I'm just not an eater," he said as he nibbled the corner of one of them.

"I'm going to make it my mission to find something you like," James smiled. "Are you ready to go for a walk?"

Q had eaten about half the pancake and more tea than was advisable before he nodded slowly. "Yes... I really can't eat more...'

James bit his tongue and tried not to be overprotective and scold. "Let's go see what sort of plutonium my favorite store is stocking these days," he teased.

Q burped into his hands... Then gestured for James to lead.

James led him down a quiet street to a converted old house. He rung the bell, and announced his name to the doorman. "I think you're going to like Javier, he does beautiful work," he told Q. "Ah, Javier, it's so good to see you again, it's been too long."

"Hello, James. Welcome. Is this your young man?" 

"Yes, thank you for seeing us. I was hoping you could fit him for a pair of your leather restraints."

Q had stiffened. His eyes were wide and he turned an accusing glare at James before turning and retracing his steps, rushing out the house, and slamming the door behind him.

"James, let me guess, you didn't ask?" Javier smiled.

"I wanted to surprise him," James protested. "No, I didn't." His shoulders sagged. He followed Q out of the house, blushing.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "That was thoughtless of me. I wanted to get you something special, and I didn't think how that would sound."

Q spun and with one hand balled into a fist, punched James hard. "You... You are such an arrogant... Piece of..." He stepped back. " Just keep away from me, 007."

"Yes, I'm arrogant, and I'm awkward, and I'm really out of practice at this. I'm sorry," James sighed. "I'll see you at work." He cringed and turned to go.

"What even made you think this was a good idea?" He shouted, attracting attention.

"I was looking for something unique, something only you could use. Whether you used it with me, or someone else. It didn't seem like anyone ever does something nice for you, and I wanted to."

William glared murder at him and sighed. "Idiot..."

"I know, I'm sorry," James sighed.

He reached out and took his hand, twisting his fingers with James.

James ducked his head and squeezed his fingers. "I'm kind of famous for saying the wrong thing. I'm not so smooth off mission."

"Leather restraints..." He rolled the words over his tongue and frowned. "Okay... I'll try them..."

James grinned with delight. "I hope you like them, he makes them by hand." He led William back to the house, and Javier was smiling at the door. 

"James, you are hopeless," he rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, I know," James admitted. "Can you use silver hardware? William, tell him what colors you like. I'll wait and grab a coffee."

He waited until James was out of earshot before he sagged. "God... I have no idea why I am here..."

"I made James his flogger and whips," Javier smiled. "In over ten years, you're the first person he has ever brought. And he's never bought restraints. He's... Lonely. And you make him nervous. I've never seen him blush."

He snorted a little. James Bond? Nervous? He felt like telling the man that he clearly didn't know who James Bond was. Instead, he shook his head. "Well, he asked for a weekend... Let’s do this."

Javier took out a trunk of wrist restraints, each shade of leather richer than the last. There were no holes or hardware yet, they were waiting to be outfitted for their owners.

"I met James the first time after Vesper. He came to a rope workshop that I taught because he needed to get out of his head. Be careful with him, his heart isn't as durable as his body. If you don't intend to be with him, be honest and tell him now."

He held up several shades of tan and brown to Q's skin, and waited for his reaction.

Q couldn't meet his eyes, kept them down on the ground as he watched the leather by his skin. "That one," he said, choosing one that seemed to have flecks of gold.


	5. Chapter 5

"That will look lovely with your coloring," Javier measured his wrists and marked where the holes would go. "Why don't you take a look around the display cases while I get these fitted? There's some new whips I don't believe James has seen."

He nodded slowly and started to wander until he found James examining something. He approached and leant against him slowly.

"Hey," James tucked Q into his side. "I hope you found something you would like. This is Javier's new collection for the Saints and Sinners Ball," he pointed to a display. There were an array of whips, floggers, crops, and paddles. "Do you see anything you'd like? Javier also gives lessons, if you want to learn how to use them. I met him at a rope workshop." 

"He said," Q said quietly. "Whips... They are a no for me, James..."

"Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't know," James kissed his hair. "So what would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon? What do you and Misha usually do on your days off?"

"Days off?" He asked with a smirk. "What are those? I have a few AI projects on the go... Read... I like nerdy TV shows..."

"Would you like to show me what you are working on?" James asked. "Or I have a couple of books if you want me to leave you be for awhile."

"How long do we have to wait for him to finish with the leather cuffs?" He asked quietly.

"Not too long, but I can pick them up later," he wrapped Q up in his arms and studied his face.

Q nodded. He still felt faintly nauseous and very tired. "Can we... Walk?"

"Of course," he opened the door. The air was cool, and dry leaves skittered across the street. He kept a hand on Q's back and they walked back the way they had come.

He was silent for a long time before he asked. "James... Why me?" He asked quietly.

"Because you're handsome, and caring. And because you are safe. It's not exactly easy to build trust with someone when I have to lie to them all the time about what I do, and where I am. You're intelligent, you deserve to be treated well," James leaned closer. "And because I find myself drawn to you. You make me want to protect you."

"You want someone to come home to... Someone to protect and be there... I'm not sure I'm that person..."

"Have you ever tried?" James asked softly. "I'm not trying to convince you. I just wondered."

"No..." He admitted softly. "I find myself shy around you... It's vexing..."

"It's not something I need an answer to today," James tucked his arm around him. "See how you feel after the weekend. I know this isn't the side of me you are used to seeing."

"I quite like it so far..." He said softly. "Its... New..."

"Good, I'm glad," James admitted. "If there's something you don't like, just tell me? I'm not the best at reading minds."

"Well, I did say that I would be yours for a weekend..." He smiled. "It's up to you what you do with that. I still don't know what you expect... I could stay?"

"Of course, you are welcome to," James smiled. "I could use some clean clothes, are you sure Misha won't mind? I can always grab some clothes and come over later if you prefer. I don't have anything specific planned, I just wanted to get to know you."

"As long as you don't mind me grabbing a few bits. Clothes, underwear and feeding her... But we have all afternoon, we can do that later... What do you want to do now?"

"We can go for a walk, we can see if there are any afternoon theater seats available, see a movie, check out the bookstores... whatever strikes your fancy."

Q reached out and twisted his fingers in Bond's. "I should probably see my parents at some point... Not the huge family thing..."

"Do you want company, or should you see them alone?" James tucked Q's hand into his pocket. "I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble. But they were quite awful to you."

He smiled weakly. "Siblings aren't so bad... That was... A good day..."

"Well if you want company, I'm happy to go with you," James led them to a bench in the park. "Bit of a buffer if you need it. Can I use big words and make fun of them so they don't realize?"

"If you're lucky, you may get a dinner from it."

"Not the most important part, but ok," James tucked Q under his arm. "As long as its time with you, I'm happy. I'm not as hard to please as 007."

"Anything I can do to please you, James?"

"You can be yourself and enjoy?" James bent to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Genuine affection is very rare for me."

"It's not... affection... It's pretty loaded for me, Bond..." He said softly .

"What would you call it then? Perhaps I'm using the wrong word. But it's rare that I get to spend time with someone that doesn't include seducing them for work, or them wanting something because I have money," James admitted. "Usually it's one of those two reasons. Makes it easier to spend time alone."

"Affectionate gestures usually lead to requests..." He blurted after a moment and turned away.

"Like what?" James asked softly. 

"Sex.. letting people push me.." something was there... A deep self loathing.

"William, look at me," James asked. "All you have to do is say stop. I will always honor that."

"Others haven't..." He said softly

"I figured," James said quietly. "You have my word though. I know it's not worth much, but..."

"My...dad..." He was shaking and by the time he was done, he was sitting on the stairs, knees drawn up to his chest as he told the whole story.

James knelt in front of him and covered William in his coat. He sat waiting, not wanting to touch him and frighten him in the middle of bad memories. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, you've been through alot. And now it's your turn to have something good happen, with no strings attached."

He looked up at James and there were horrified tears in his eyes. He blinked. He had never told anyone and it showed. The tears began to fall and then he leant into James... And he sobbed.

James didn't say a word. He just held on to the shoulders beneath his hands and let William let out the horrors that he had been holding in. By the time the sobs were reduced to sniffles, James was rubbing his back and murmuring in his ear.

"I'm so sorry..." Muttered Q. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked... ill. He looked unwell and utterly distraught. His hand scratched at his arm, restless and dangerous.

"Can I help you upstairs?" James offered, Q still tucked under his chin. "We can get you a warm shower and it sounds like a nap might be just the thing."

"I need you to hurt me..." He said after a quiet moment. "Please... Make me forget... I'll do anything..."

"I don't think you're in the right headspace for that," James frowned. "Can I try something different first?"

Q blinked at him, somewhat surprised. Wariness crossed his face before he nodded slowly. "Okay..."

James offered him a hand up, and unlocked the door. He set a fire in the fire place and brought a stack of blankets and pillows to lay on the floor. He smiled reassuringly at the hesitant boffin and brought them each tea before he set about undressing.

He left on his pants and stretched out on the blanket. "Come sit with me?"

Q did so hesitantly, and sat cross legged in front of the fire. His hands shook as he held the mug and closed his eyes. Taking his glasses off, he rubbed at his eyes.

James slid off Q's shoes and rubbed his thumbs down the insole of one foot, and then the other. Then he sat up enough to rest his head in Q's lap. "Is this ok?" He murmured.

Q found himself stroking Bond’s hair lightly with a jittery hand as he sipped the tea.

James settled against him, letting Q take the lead. He needed distracting from his nerves. James kissed his thigh and settled against him with a stretch.

"You're a good man, James Bond..." He said quietly as he finished his tea and looked down at him. " My dad... He was drunk... I know he didn't mean to hurt me..."

"No one has ever accused me of being a good man before, I'll take it under advisement," James smiled, bemused. "As for your dad, I'm sorry to say, but alcohol doesn't change people. It only let's out what's already inside. Take it from an expert," he added with a wry expression.

"He has never done it since... It was just..." He signed. "He asked me to sit on his lap... I think he always suspected that I was gay..."

"Whether he suspected you were gay or not, that's not something you do to a child, especially your own. It's something you protect them from," James frowned.

"It just happened... I doubt he remembers..." growled the young hacker. "Why... I rarely even think of it..."

"Maybe you don't remember all the time, but I think it affects you psychologically more than you realize," James said. "Think about 004 for a second, why are you letting him do what he does? You don't deserve it, William. No matter what those things he told you. You're not perverted and you deserve to be loved."

"Because everyone needs to have someone who wants them... for good or bad..." He growled softly.

"No, everyone good deserves to have someone who wants them for being a good person, and values them," James rubbed his hair against Q's belly. "You are a good person William, I just wish you believed that."

"Why?" He whispered softly, staring into the flames.

"Because what you do every day is important," James wrapped their fingers together. "You save people without them knowing. You are smart, and you're good. And someone deserves to treat you that way."

He couldn’t answer that. Instead, he lay down beside Bond and pulled his arm over him gently. His eyes closed and he just stayed close.

James squeezed him and laid a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. He could feel Q running over what he'd said in his head, and hope it reassured him that the only ulterior method he had was being lonely himself.

"Okay..." He nodded as if he had come to a conclusion. "I'll become your sub..." He licked his lips. "If you want that...

"I... would really like that," James said softly. "As long as it's what you want as well." He skimmed his fingertips over Q's skin on his stomach and felt him exhale with a shaky breath. He bit gently at the side of his neck with a moan.

Q's head went to the side as the teeth scraped and he groaned, turning to look at Bond. "As if you could make me do anything I didn't want to..."

"The difference is, I wouldn't try," James bent to kiss his soft lips again. "I'll ask you if you'd try something, but I will never force you. I might ask if you've changed your mind, or I might not remember every single thing I've asked you. But please don't take that as me forcing you." He studied Q's face and bent for a deeper kiss, one that included a nip of teeth and sucking on his bottom lip.

"In return... What do you get out of this, Bond?'" He asked quietly. "Why would you want this? There are millions of men and women who would love to bow to you... Why me?"

"I don't want someone to bow to me," Bond answered. "I want someone that will give me the honor of their submission."

"I still don't understand what you get from it," Q said scowling, but it was in frustration more than anything else. "But I said I would try…”

"Think of it from my point of view," James suggested. "I get a smart, handsome man who is willingly offering to kneel in front of me and give me his trust. I get the responsibility of caring for his well being, but in turn he offers me his body to give him pleasure, and enjoy. I think you've been with someone who had a much different idea of submission than I have, William."

He was puzzled by it, obviously so but nodded. He was agreeing to Bond’s terms. "Okay... So now what do we do?"

"Whatever you're ready for," James said. "There's no timeline or right or wrong answer. What do you feel like doing?"

"Like forgetting everything and sleeping afterwards... I need you to exhaust me... But in a good way..." He paused. "Does that make sense?"

"I think I can do that," Bond smiled. "Let me see if Javier is done with the restraints, and we can stop and feed Misha. How does that sound? Go look in the bedroom and see what you would like to play with?"

"I would rather you chose," he said awkwardly.

"Ok, come look with me?" James stood and offered him a hand. "I was thinking the suede flogger, some candles, and a blindfold?"

He took his hand and stood up, aware that he was far more dressed than James. "I like the sound of the first... Wary of the last and I have no idea how candles come into it..."

"Warm wax on flogged skin can feel good," James explained. "Let's try it on your hand first, and then you can see how it feels. I also have the ones that turn into massage oil. How about you try closing your eyes this time, and if that goes ok, we can try the blindfold another time?"

"Is this known as negotiating a scene?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, and it’s a requirement for me," James turned to pull Q into his arms. "We can have vanilla sex any time you like, but this, I like to check in with you and see what you're in the mood for. I don't want to assume you are angry, and rather you're on the verge of tears. Those would call for very different scenes."

"What would angry call for as opposed to being tearful then?" He asked, curious and intrigued as he sat at the edge of Bond’s bed, watching him prowl.

"Because if you were angry, I would ask if you need to blow off steam, something rough," James said as he stopped to throw clean clothes in his duffle bag. "If you were tearful, I would ask if you needed to be held, or tied and taken out of your head."

"Why don't I stay here tonight, James... I can cook, if you like... I make a mean veggie lasagne..."

"You can stay as long as you want. Just don't make Princess Misha angry on my account, ok?" James studied his face. "There isn't a wrong answer."

"As long as she gets fed, she will be happy...' He stood. "Let’s go collect these restraints…”

"You can always bring her," James offered, and looked away, suddenly shy.

"Really?" Q looked delighted. "I... Are you sure? It's a big thing to ask but I do need to get out of my apartment for a few nights..."

"I wouldn't have offered," James smiled. "You're incredibly easy to make very happy. Let's stop at the pet store, and the grocery. I think we'd better drive?"

“The pet store?” Q shot an eyebrow up at him. "Why the pet store? I have everything that Misha needs," he said slowly, and had the feeling he was missing the point.

"Well, I thought maybe your princess might like some spoiling as well," James said with a smile. "And no one wants to haul a used litter box across town in a car with groceries anyway."

“She is plenty spoiled, that cat,” he said but there was a warmth in his tone that said that spoiling his cat was the best way to get to him.

"Well you have enough unpleasant memories in that apartment," James said. "No reason to have anything to remind you of it. If you want, I don't use the office. You could put your tech in there. I mean... if you wanted to stay for awhile." He studied the traffic and wouldn't meet Q's eyes.

Q studied James thoughtfully and then turned his gaze back to the traffic. He didn't reply, he wasn't quite ready to reply. It didn't take long until James had collected the restraints, Q had clothes, Misha was in the car and they stopped at the supermarket and the pet store.

James managed to juggle most of the things they had about, and let Q heft Misha's carrier. She was making a mournful sounding fuss as James unlocked the door and set down all the bags. "Hey Princess, come explore. You can set her box and food in the office if you like? Just tell me where to put her stuff."

"I'll settle her in there... She's such a good girl..." He crooned as he set her down and petted her.

"Ok," James leaned against the wall and smiled. This was the first time since he'd moved into the apartment that it felt like home, and not a hotel. "Its... nice, having you here," he said quietly. "Sometimes I'm not sure why I come back."

"Because you have nothing else to come back for," He stood up and went to Bond and before he could think about it, tugged him into a slow, searching kiss.

"No, I didn't," James whispered quietly against his lips. He pulled Q closer. "Will you be here, next time I come home?" It was the most unguarded he had allowed himself to be since this started, what he really got out of this.

"I am your friend..." He said between soft, heated kisses. "I said I would try for more... I promised I would try and be here..."

"I..." James pulled away. "I've never actually come home to someone," he said quietly. "Even after Vesper. I came back to an empty apartment that looked like every hotel I'd ever stayed at. This is the first time I've even managed to unpack all the boxes. That's what I want, really. You asked what I get out of it. It's not just four walls with you here," he buried his face in the curly hair.

Q leant into him and kissed his hair. "I am here now..." He whispered.

"And I'm so glad you are," James kissed the scar on Q's wrist gently. "Can I steal you for a few minutes before we start dinner?"

William smiled and nodded. "Yes... Of course..."

James pulled him to the couch and settled him on his lap. "I like holding you," he admitted.

"After dinner... I want you to take me apart..." He said softly. "If that's okay?"

"It would be my pleasure," Bond bent to kiss him. "I think it will be... Different than what you're used to."

"Should I cook first?" He asked Bond quietly, watching the way one would watch a dangerous predator.

"Whatever you like," James kissed the side of his neck. "I wouldn't expect for you to have energy later."

Licking his lips, Q pulled away and prepared the dinner in a restless silence, although music was coming from somewhere. They ate, Q was quiet as they did, full of a restless energy.

"William, its really good," James smiled. "I can't tell you the last time I had a homemade meal I didn't make myself. Let me do the dishes." James laid a gentle kiss on his cheek, and took the empty plates.

“You don’t have to…” he said as he stood up, licking the last bits of the sauce from his fingers.

"You cooked, my pleasure," James smiled. "I'll be right back. Go relax."

With a huff, he went and sat back down, frustrated and annoyed with everything, horny and nervous. If was moments before he was back beside Bond, plucking the tea towel from his shoulder.

"You going to dry?" James asked with a smile, nudging his hip. He rubbed his nose against Q and kissed his mouth. He turned off the water and caught Q's face in his hands. "You're adorable."

He stilled as James caught his face and he knew that he was breathing fast. He licked his lips and looked down at the floor. He flushed pink. "Should I dry?'

"Forget the dishes," James took the towel from his hands and steered him out of the kitchen, to the bedroom. They can wait. You can't." He unbuttoned Q's shirt and backed him up till his knees hit the bed. Misha chattered at them indignantly from James's pillow and stalked off.

William groaned as James took control. His mind was going so fast all the time, it was enough to drive him insane. His hands shook, and he was glad when the back of his knees hit the bed.

"William, look at me?" James's voice was gentle. "Stay with me, ok? "If you need me to stop, at any point, just tell me. I'm not going to hold it against you."

He nodded quickly and closed his eyes. "I trust you..."


	6. Chapter 6

"No, you don't, and it's okay," James bent and kissed him. "Now open your eyes and let me give you a good reason to trust me." He unbuckled the buckle on his belt and bent to mouth at his cock through the pants.

"Shit..." Hissed Q and he flopped back into the bed. His lips were parted and his eyes open, he tilted his head up to watch Bond with a hooded gaze.

"Keep looking at me," James whispered. He slid the trousers and pants off, and took Q's cock in his mouth, running his tongue over the slit. He sucked at it tentatively, running his lips around the crown with a lewd slurp.

Q's lips parted with a silent hiss of breath as he watched James, his eyes locked on him, on what he was doing. His fingers gripped the sheets hard.

James took each of his hands in one of his and put Q's hands on his head. "You can touch, I don't break." He bent back to swallow him down, nosing at the soft hairs at the base of his cock. He let his eyes slide closed for a second, until he remembered he had told Q to watch him. He looked up, afraid to see his expression.

Q's face was a war of feeling. Pain and pleasure and a visceral need that was so deep that it hurt... Then he saw James watching. The emotions wiped, hid away.

"Hey," James lifted his head and frowned. He sat up and caught Q's chin in his hands. "Tell me William, please?"

He blinked. Confused. "Tell you what?'

"What's going on in your head, don't hide from me," James said. "I want to know, I really do."

"I'm... Not?" This was straying into confusing territory.

"Your face went blank, when you saw me looking," James cupped his cheek. "I want to see."

Q looked like he didn't understand... Which he didn't. "I don't understand... What are you not seeing?"

"It just looked like you were feeling all these things, scared, happy, turned on... until I looked at you, and you were afraid to be vulnerable."

His head slipped back and bounced. "...James... What do you want me to say:"

"Whatever goes through your head... There's no wrong answer. Now stop worrying about the restraints, they're for another time. Just... Feel."

He was about to protest that he was feeling an awful lot before James stopped and groaned as he was touched. 

"Now, I want you to enjoy, stop worrying about your reactions," James bent to swallow his cock again. He had managed enough lube to slick a finger and tease at his arse while he pulled out every blow job trick that he knew.

William was absolutely fine... Until that finger touched. "What..." He jerked away, hard. 

"I'm sorry..." James sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth. "I should have checked with you first. Do you like to be touched there, or is that a no for now?"

"Jesus Christ," he snarled as he scrambled away from the bed and to the bathroom. The door closed in James’s face as Q battled control.

James sat back on the bed, trying to figure out why Q had responded so badly. Oh shit... He remembered with an ache in his stomach. Q had woken up to 004 raping him.

"William? I'm so sorry. It was thoughtless of me," James stood by the bathroom door, unsure what to do."

The door flicked open. He was sitting at the edge of the bath, glaring at the wall opposite.

James knelt at the floor at his feet. "Will you come to bed and just sleep? I won't even touch you if you don't want me to. I'm so sorry. You told me what he did, and I touched you anyway."

"Why would..." Q blinked at him. "You had better be willing to carry on, Bond," he growled. "You just make me nervous..."

"You're in the bathroom, William. I will be happy to do whatever you are OK with, but it doesn't have to be sex."

He closed the distance between them and pressed his mouth to Bond's, hard.

James was gentle with him, as much as Q was ravenous. He kept the kisses short, and ran his hands over his skin, trying to calm him. He stood and scooped him up in his arms, and carried him back to bed.

"Nothing you aren't ready for, no pressure William," he wrapped a blanket around him and settled him onto his lap. He proceeded to explore every inch of skin with his mouth, tonguing at his neck and nipples.

William kissed him, hard as he could. He pushed against him, nuzzling. "I need you, James..." He whispered. "Please... Take me..."

"How about you be on top?" James suggested. He kneaded at William's tense shoulders. "You're going to drive me mad," he sighed at the lips, shivering in delight.

"You don't scare me, Bond. I know your moves..." He whispered.

"My moves?" James felt confused. "Just because I Dom doesn't mean I have to top. I'm flexible."

"I want you on top of me," whispered the hacker as he pushed James’ shirt off his shoulders. He was responsive, kissing hungrily when a touched. He pulled James into the bed beside him, kissing hungrily and his hands began to tug at James belt.

"Alright," James grabbed the lube and knelt over him. He slicked up his own hole, and bent to mouth at William's cock teasing him hard again. He was responsive, kissing hungrily when a touched. He pulled James into the bed beside him, kissing hungrily and his hands began to tug at James belt.

"So have me then," James attacked his mouth with a growl. "Take me."

Again, the young man seemed surprised... But he crawled up over James to straddle his hips a and wrapped his arms around his neck.

James arched against him, and buried his face against Q's neck. "Just take it slow, it's been awhile," he admitted.

He reached for the lube and slicked Bond’s cock. "I am not giving it, James... I want you inside me..." he whispered, taking his hand. "Slow... just vanilla..." he smiled a little.

James studied his face. "Alright. As slow as you need," he arched into Q's touch and leaned up to kiss him. He held out a hand for some lube and warmed it on his fingers before slicking it down his crack. "William, tell me if you need a minute ok?" He groaned against his neck as he teased at him.

William straddled his lap and ground against James slowly, before sinking down, taking James into him. He hissed and paused… eyes closing before he sank down onto him.

"Look at me," James kept his voice gentle. "You feel incredible. No rush." He thrusted a bit to see how he would react.

William growled softly and wrapped his arms around his neck. “James…” he moaned into his neck.

"I want you to feel good," James whispered. He tilted his hips, searching. He took William's cock in his hand and ran his finger softly over the tip. "God you feel incredible," he reached to mouth at his neck.

William groaned and wrapped his arms around James. His movements were hesitant as he moved. “I’m not used to this…” he said breathlessly.

"Not used to what, sweetheart?" James ran his hands down the trembling skin.

“Being on the same level as whoever I am having sex with?” he said between breathless kisses.

"How is it?" James asked. He tried to keep his movements small, but the way William was clenched against him made him shiver.

"Good..." He whispered, rolling his hips.

"William, can you do something for me?" James groaned into his mouth.

"What?" His movements were careful, slow, as he took James inside himself.

"Come for me?" James arched into him. "Please? You're so tight, fuck."

The power that he had over James was incredible. He moaned into James mouth and nodded frantically, desperate to find the completion.

"You're so hot," James whispered in his ear. "And your pleasure is MINE." He cried out against his neck and came, burying his face in his sweaty skin. 

After a moment, Q keened a wail as he came and came hard. James managed to tip them over sideways before collapsing with Q nestled on top of him. He let his breathing go back to normal before he tried to speak. 

"Hey, can I get you anything?" He asked, blue eyes blinking open.

Q shook his head slowly and hummed, a contented sound as he closed his eyes. "I've never had vanilla sex before."

"Get some rest, I hope it was good," James kissed his forehead, a frown on his face. "Sweet dreams, William." Misha curled up beside them, her face under his chin.

William yawned and curled up in his arms, pulling the blanket around him. “James… It was good…” he yawned.

"I'm glad," James said. "Really? No vanilla ever?"

"Don't think so... My dad... Does that count?"

James gritted his teeth. "No," he said sadly. "Not even close."

"Sex... It's always been loaded... I'm sorry... James, I should go..."

"You should lay down. Don't wake Misha. I don't want you to be alone tonight if you have nightmares," James said. "Please?"

He nodded slowly. "Okay... I’ll stay here..." He whispered and turned into James.

"Wake me if you are up." James pulled him close and turned off the lights. And let himself wish for a minute that being a 00 gave him a license to fix people, instead of kill. William curled against him, and pulled the blanket around them both. 

James laid awake, wondering what his next move should be. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to keep a straight face the next time he saw 004 around Six. He sighed and pulled the boffin closer, and tried to fall asleep.

A few whimpers had his eyes open wide, and he smoothed back the hair and ran his hand over Q's fretting cheek.

He was restless in his sleep, writhing and curling into Bond with a whine.

"Baby, wake up," James shook him. "William, open your eyes for me, please? Here, pet Misha."

He reached and pulled the cat towards him, and pressed his face into her fur. "I don't want to hurt any more..." he whispered.

"I know, and no one is going to hurt you," James tucked him under his arm. "But the memories are going to take time to heal. Those don't fix with a gun."

He turned and cuddled into James. “Don’t let me go…” he whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it," James said. "Do you want to go watch a movie with me, and have some tea?"

He shook his head. "Sleep... I need to sleep..." he whispered. "I need a drink and to sleep..." 

"I think alcohol might be bad right now, can you talk to me for a while until you fall asleep instead?" James asked.

"What do you want to know?" he asked softly. He was soft, quietly submissive.

"Tell me a good memory? How did Misha find you?"

"My sister had a litter... just before I joined MI6..." He yawned. "She just came and rubbed up against me..."

"Do you and your sister get along, or does she hit on all your dates?" James teased. 

"All of them... she doesn't know that I am gay..." he whisperd.

"You must get tired, doing it all alone," he looked down at the wide green eyes. "I hope this helps."

"I am so tired of feeling lonely..."

"You aren't alone anymore," James tilted his chin. "You don't have to leave Monday."

"I should..." he whispered.

"Its up to you," James schooled his features blank. "But if you want to stay, the option is there. I'd like to be here if you need me?"

He smiled warmly and snuggled. "You're a good man, 007..."

"There's a lot to make up for," he said softly. "Some day, I'll tell you why I am the way I am."

"Vesper... that was not your fault..." he whispered.

"Vesper isn't the only person who died because they loved me," James sighed. "She is just the one Six knows about."

"Tell me?"

"Her name was Tracy. She was young, suicidal. I thought I could save her. She was happy with me, she started to smile. Her father asked me to marry her as a favor. I knew he had mafia connections, but I ignored them. I was new, just made 00. Married her in a little town with a beautiful chapel. She looked like an angel. She got shot before we left town."

He sat up and looked down at him. He looked down at James and slowly dipped his head and kissed him very softly. It was light, soft... gentle.

James sighed against him. "If I'm a little too protective, that's why."

He nodded slowly. "I understand..." He said softly. "I really do."

"I can't lose someone like that again, not without turning into a monster. It took a lot to try to feel again, after M died, after Vesper. After Tracy, my wife died. It takes work to not get hard. And I don't want to watch you hurt because of me."

"Just be you..." he whispered and kissed his jaw. He curled in into Bond.

"I don't know if I remember who that is, before he became so jaded and had so many walls," James admitted. He kissed Q softly. "Thank you for making me feel human again, William."

"Go to sleep, James... I will be here in the morning..." he said gently. "I will be here tomorrow..."

James smiled wryly. "I don't know if I'm going to sleep much more. Once I'm up it's usually over. Why don't you rest? I have a book I'm reading if you don't mind the light."

"Because you have slept less than I have..." he said with a smile. "Sleep, James..."

"I'm used to insomnia, we're old friends," he curled closer into Q. "Why are nights so much longer than days?"

"Because the world is asleep..." He looked up at Bond. "Would it make it easier for you... If you dominated me?”

"Easier for me? Why?" James yawned and studied his face. "To sleep?"

"Gets us both out of our heads..." He shrugged. "It was just a thought... Never mind…”

"Hey, talk to me?" James asked. "Is that what you need?"

He looked down, shifted and then nodded. "Yes, James..."

"William," James's voice was a warm curl of desire. "May I touch you?" He touched his cheek with the soft leather restraint, and watched his eyes fly open.

He laughed. Soft and posh before nodding. "Yes..."

James sat up and put a pillow on the center of the bed. "Will you kneel for me?"

"On the pillow?" He asked quietly, looking up at James and then back down. Did James like this? Meeting eyes?

"If you would?" James caught his chin and kissed him gently. "You have beautiful eyes. Keep them open for me?"

He exhaled a calming breath and shifted so that his knees were on the pillow.

"Look at me?" James held out the first restraint for his wrist.

There was no hesitation as he slipped his wrist into the leather cuff, the leather soft and supple to his touch.

James kissed each of his fingers, and then buckled the silver hardware on the cuff. He held out the other for William's hand.

His eyes didn't leave James as he slipped his hands into James, turning his hand, wrist up so the cuff could be secured.

James repeated the kisses before he buckled the second cuff. "Perfect. Now relax. Turn and look in the mirror?" There was a mirror above the dresser, and James knelt behind Q, his hands on the man's hips. "You have no idea how you look, do you?"

Small and scrawny were the first two phrases that came to mind, followed by a slew of other, even less flattering words. He shook his head.

"God you're stunning," James breathed in his ear. "And the best part is you have no idea. It's not a weapon, or a show. You genuinely have no idea why I'm tongue tied around you."

"Why would you be? I'm nothing... Just a skinny, horrid little man who likes to be whipped before he gets fucked. It's so wrong..." He whispered.

"William, look at me in the mirror?" James was gazing at him, clearly besotted. He ran his hands down Q's chest, down his thighs. "Do you see me whipping you? Do you see me taking advantage of you? You're not skinny, or horrid. You're perfect to fit in my hands." And indeed, his hands spanned Q's waist perfectly.

He moaned and turned his head to look at James. It was hard to meet his gaze, but easier than the mirror.

James raised an eyebrow expectantly. "You always know when I'm lying about what happened to your equipment. Am I lying now?"

Q met his eyes and shook his head. He melted back into James, shivering, delighted at the touch, the possessive nature of the touch. A smile touched his lips and his fingers curled.

James wove their fingers together and nuzzled at his neck. "I want you in my mouth," James's voice was husky. "I want to taste you."

He nodded, eyes closing with pleasure. "Yes... Sir? Master? What do you prefer?" He asked quietly.

"What feels natural?" James asked. He teased his lips over Q's bare shoulders. "I'm not your Master though."

"I am happy with either. I've used both... And I know that..." But it wasn't strictly true. James already had him wound around his fingers.

"How about Keeper?" James asked thoughtfully. He wrapped their joined hands around Q's waist. 

He nodded. "I like it, Keeper..." He kissed his shoulder, leaning into him.

James shivered, his skin breaking out into goose flesh at the warm lips. "I want to see you come for me," he whispered. "From my voice. Do you have any idea what I want to do to your body?"

William shook his head a little. "No..."

"Really?" James kept his voice low, honeyed gravel. "I want my tongue on every inch of you. I want to wake you up and be the first thing you see when you open your eyes, and the last thing you see before they close. I want to see you smile."

He knew he was turning pink but he grinned. Despite his pink face, he smiled. "I would like that too, keeper..."

"I want to watch you touch yourself," James teased. "I want to see you come while you say that."

"What about you?" He breathed.

"What about me?" James studied him. "I only want what you're ready to give."

"I want to see you come..." He whispered. "Badly..."

"How do you want to see me come?"

"How do you want to come, my Keeper?" He whispered.

James shivered. "Any way you’d like to touch me."

He smiled wickedly and leant forwards, pressing his mouth to James's gently, in a slow, searching kiss as his hand cupped James’ balls.

"William," James leaned into the kiss. "I've been tortured and not wanted to beg someone as much as I want to beg you right now."

"Careful," he teased, "I may get too big for my boots. Lie back for me?"

"Yes," James leaned back, glad he hadn't linked the cuffs. "You couldn't make me any more pleased. I like this side of you."

"Which side is that?" He asked as he settled between Bond’s thighs.

"The confident side," James whispered, swallowing around emotions he hadn't expected. "I'm sorry."

Q paused and arched an eyebrow. "Explain, James."

"You're used to someone who is whole. No one has touched me like this... I haven't been able to let them. I panic."


	7. Chapter 7

"James, look at me," he said quietly, reaching for his hand.

James unclenched his jaw and opened his eyes slowly. He found himself grasping on to the slender fingers like a lifeline.

He gripped back, just as tightly, clinging back. "You're only as broken as I am, Bond. I know what he did... I saw the files..." He shook his head, hard. "Do you want me to do it?"

"Please? Just... Talk me through it?"

He crawled up James slowly and kissed him. It was slow, sweet. Gentle and encouraging at the same time, as he moved to his jaw and then down his body.

His hands came to rest on his heart lightly, feeling the rabbiting beat in his hands

James let the pulse of the hands on his chest soothe his panic. He opened his eyes and gave Q a shaky smile.

He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way and dipped his head, pressing a kiss to where his hands were, and trailed them down slowly.

James moaned softly, and relaxed under him. Q's lips were soft, and he bent to kiss him again, hungry.

Q kissed as his hands slid to cup James testicles, then slide up to his semi-erection.

James found himself lost in Q's lips, mind past worrying that he would get hurt. "William, don't stop?"

“I have no plans to stop,” he reassured gently as he took James’ hands and placed them into his hair. He pushed Bond’s hands so that he could hold on and grip tight. 

James ran his fingers through William's hair and tugged gently. His mouth felt burning hot on James's skin, and he heard himself begging for more.

William grounded at the tug, that bite of pain. He liked it rough and raw and he could give as good as he got... But he could see that James needed something slow. Gentle. Loving.

James found himself drifting in the sensations, the care. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this safe.

Q was slow, careful as he nipped James hip and slid down to mouth over the crown of his erection. The boy had a wicked, teasing tongue.

"You're evil, get up here," James growled.

He chuckled softly. "Not stopping, remember?"

"I'm not asking you to stop," James groaned. "I want your mouth on mine while you fuck me."

"You want me to fuck you?" He squeaked, surprised by that.

"Yes, please," James grasped him by the upper arms and pulled him up for a bruising kiss. "I want it to be you."

"I've never... I've always been..." He had never given it before, he had always been on the receiving end of it.

"I know, I figured," James smiled. "And that means you know what it feels like. Makes you the perfect fit."

William made a squeaking,, pleased sound and pressed his mouth to James', trying to squash down everything. The warring emotions. "Show me how to do it..." he said softly. 

"Grab the lube for me," James caught the offered kiss. "There's no way to do it wrong as long as you're careful. Bodies are awkward funny things, it's okay to laugh." He stroked William's cheek. "I promise, it's not life or death, it's just sex."

James had used that line before, Will was sure but he didn't mind it. He reached out and caught the lube, handing it to James.

"It's why I'm usually on top," James whispered. "I don't trust easily."

"Show me... Show me what you want me to do..." He said softly

"Stretch me out?" James guided his hand. "I need something to take me out of my head."

He did so, slowly pushing a finger into him.

James took a deep breath and tried to relax, keeping his eyes on Q. "You're doing fine, just me being tense."

An idea came over him. Leaning over his work, he parted his lips and took the head of his cock onto his mouth as he carefully started to ease in a second.

James tried to stay still, but the combination of fingers and mouth had him past being able to articulate what was going on in his mind. "Please, William, have me?"

“Slowly, James…” he whispered, as he stretched out. He added a fourth, lazy finger. “You're all right…” he said softly.

James nodded, eyes wide. "You're... bloody good at this," he panted, pushing against the fingers. He let his eyes drift close and a whine escape.

"Revenge for the amount of times I've had to listen to you fucking someone senseless..." He hummed.

"I'm sorry," James's voice was soft. "I don't even pay attention, it's like I'm not mentally there."

"I am aware," he scissored his fingers. "Condom?"

"Night table, if you want. I haven't been with anyone since the last mission."

"I don't know if I am clean... Probably am... But it's best to make sure..."

James grabbed one and handed it to him. "Just..." he stared at William's bright green eyes. "Go slow?"

William smiled, full of warmth and lifted his hand to his mouth, kissing it gently as he accepted the packet. "Of course..."

James ran his fingers over the warm skin, trying to hear above the pounding of his own heart in his ears. He shivered as he watched the warm eyes, reveling in the feeling of it being ok to be nervous, and not a mission where he had to perform.

He tore the packet and slowly pulled the rubber over the head, and then shuffled closer to James. As for positions, he has no idea. He locked his lips. “Bond… ah… how do we do this?”

James rolled over onto his stomach. "This is easier for logistics. Just remember I can't see your face. So tell me if you want me to do something?"

William nodded and shifted over James gently. He slicked the head of his length and before either of them could worry, he pushed in.

James growled and arched his back, panting against the mix of the stretch and the sheer pleasure.

"You okay?" Q whispered breathlessly in his ear. Hands kept moving, touching. Petting and soothing.

"Yes, just gods don't stop," he shivered under the warm hands, and leaned his head back against William's. 

William pressed a tender kiss to the back of his head and nuzzled. His hips rolled, a slow pleasure... Sliding in... Then out.

"Why did we wait so long for you to try this?" he shivered and wove his fingers through William's to grip them. 

William groaned and pressed against him. "Because I had no idea you were into men?" He breathed in his ear.

"You could have changed my mind if I wasn't," James sighed and relaxed into the touch. "No one would turn this down."

He snorted and tugged James's head around to give him a long, slow kiss. Lazy with his lazy moments.

James moaned into the kiss, rutting against the sheets. The slick feel of sweaty skin on his, and a slow mouth taking him apart was setting him ablaze.

Stretching out, William found Bond's hand and stretched out, twisting his fingers with his. "Roll onto your side," he whispered and drew him over with him.

He rolled onto his side, chasing William's mouth, trying not to lose the connection. He fretted a bit at the loss, but let William's touch ground him.

Side on, it felt less pressured to him. He leant up and kissed Bond deeply, curling around him as he thrust.

James let himself relax into the safe touch of the arm cradling him. The kiss was enough to let him stop thinking and just feel, let go.

One arm slid around the man and his fingers touched the length of his cock, before wrapping around it slowly.

"I'm close," James warned, sighing against him. "If you go just a bit harder..." He leaned back and nipped at William's neck.

William did so, pushing him higher and harder, wanting to make the stoic agent fall apart.

The extra thrust left him shivering, and he sank his teeth into William's collar bone to muffle his scream as he came, doing his best to pull his lover with him.

He felt the tension crack around him and it was that bite that sent him over the edge with a breathless cry, losing himself in another. He pulled back, exhausted both physically and emotionally... It didn't take long until he was asleep, one cuffed wrist around James, snuggled close.

James shook him gently to get him to bin the condom, but gave up and tucked the blanket around them with a fond smile. He drifted to sleep, a sleep without nightmares.

Waking up the next morning, Q was surprised to find himself well rested. Very surprised. He slid out if the bed and looked down at James with a fond smile. He looked down at his cuffed wrists and blushed before pulling Bonds shirt on and his pants and padding into the front room. He fed the cats and then set about hunting for tea and something for breakfast, musing that he had someone who wanted to keep him.

James opened his eyes to an empty bed, cold. He wandered into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his waist.   
"Morning handsome. How did you manage to sneak out of bed without waking me? Alec is going to take away my license to kill." He leaned in to kiss William's neck.

"I didn't want to wake you," said quiet but a little shy. His smile was soft as he leant his head to the side.

"That's the first time I've slept through the night since I joined Six. What are you and Misha making for breakfast?"

That made him relax. Out of of the personal and into the practical. “Well, Misha is having something fish related and we are having eggs… if that’s okay?” he replied.

"Of course," James turned him for a kiss. "Thank you, you didn't have to. I really enjoyed last night."

"You wanted me for the weekend, it's the least I can do..." he replied as he tipped the eggs into the frying pan. They hissed and he started to scramble them.

"I wanted to get to know you and spoil you, not so you would do things for me. But thank you," he said bending to pet Misha.

“Then consider this the part where I spoil you,” Q shot back, stubborn but relaxed as he had ever been. He raised the cuffs – he hadn’t taken them off. “Besides… is good for you to allow someone to spoil you.”

James ran a finger over his pulse, and kissed his palm. "It's new for me, for someone to do nice things for me. And these look really good on you," he said with a smile.

"You're my keeper... It's a two way street... or so I am told. If you want to be useful, you can make me another cup of tea?"

"Alright, I can do that," James moved to fill the kettle, stopping to brush his fingers over Q's hips. "You're quite something to wake up to looking like this in my kitchen. I could get used to this." He reached for mugs and sorted through his cupboard for Earl Grey.

"Wearing your shirt... Do you still want me here for the day?" he popped down the toast.

"I hope you don't really have to ask," James stirred in sugar and handed William the mug. "You look amazing in my shirt, far better than I do."

"It's about ten sizes too big for me and you know it... but I feel the cold and it was warm..."

"Do you not know I want you here?" James bent to kiss his forehead. "Let me enjoy how you look. It's the best thing I've seen in my kitchen since I moved in. I like seeing you happy."

He knew he was as red as a tomato and turned away to scramble the eggs, hiding his face a little.

"Hey... come here?" James held out his arms. 

He turned and pressed into that bare chest, breathing in the scent of musk and sweat, with a hint of cologne.

"I don't want you to go," James admitted. "I find myself wanting time to just pause."

"Bond... I need time... Please don't pressure me..."

"I know, I'm sorry," James looked away. "This is just the first time in a long time I even wanted something to continue," he turned to set the table and fiddled with the silverware nervously. "No one has ever been here before. Other than Alec. Even when I thought..." he turned and fled the room.

Sighing, William followed after him, taking the eggs off the heat. "James... James wait..." he called. 

James halted, and turned back, face closed. "Vesper never... I never brought her here. She didn't want to know who I was, how I lived. And for the last few years, if I sleep with someone, it's their job to figure out a place. I... no one has ever seen me be James."

Taking a tentative step forwards, he stretched up and kissed him… a soft, reassuring kiss on the mouth. “Keeper… I am here now, aren’t I?” he whispered softly.

"You are," James took a deep breath. "For some reason, you haven't run screaming yet," he smiled wryly. "Let's go eat breakfast before all your hard work gets cold?"

“I wouldn’t exactly call scrambled eggs on toast hard work…” he smiled. “But okay. What do you want to do today?” he said as he fiddled with the cuffs self consciously.

"Anything you like?" James smoothed the cuffs on William's wrists. "I was going to being a book to the park, but I understand if that isn't your favorite activity, sitting still with no technology in nature."

"I am happy with the book part, I can do that..." replied the hacker.

"Just don't tell M that I am reading Shakespeare when we get back to the office, he will think I'm addled in the head. There's just so much negative in the world, I can appreciate beauty as a sanctuary from it."

"Well... M will go nuts if he ever found out that you cuffed his Quartermaster..." he held up his wrists. "I will stay tonight - and I want you to use these."

James nodded, his mouth dry at the idea of William spread out beneath him. He pulled him close with a growl and nuzzled at his throat. "You're going to look incredible," he said. He licked at the fluttering pulse below William's ear.

He sighed and the nuzzle rippled through his body. “Keep it up, and you will be dragging me back to bed before breakfast… and reheated eggs are vile…”

"Well then let's eat so I can drag you to bed," James nipped at his ear lobe. "We can go out later. After I wear you out."

He moaned softly, a small wanton sound as his fingertips flexed and curled with want that ran through his veins. "Yes, keeper..." He whispered.

James sighed at him. He sat in a chair and pulled William onto his lap, and fed him a bite of toast. He traced his tongue down William's throat as he swallowed.

Wiliaml shivered violently and leant against James, nibbling as he was fed. He was hungry, desperately so.

"Did you need energy?" James fed him a forkful of eggs. He managed to feed himself in between, eager to make it back to the bedroom.

"You wore me out... I don't eat when my mind's too busy..."

"I'm glad you get a bit of quiet," James offered another piece of toast. He rubbed his nose against William's chest, inhaling him greedily.

"I got into a bad habit at college... The more I hurt, the slower my brain went..."

"It's hard, sometimes I shut down when I can't make the memories stop," James agreed. "I can only remember so much and still function. But its a good thing, I try to remind myself. At least I still care."

He nodded and leant against James. His appetite had vanished and be pushed the plate away. "You finish it."

"Maybe we should go to the park now?" James studied his face. "I think a change of scenery would do us both wonders to kick the melancholy."

Q nodded and rose to his feet, silently padding to the bedroom.

James put the dishes in the dishwasher, and found his copy of Shakespeare. He found an extra leather jacket in the closet, and waited for William, flipping through the sonnets.

William came back, dressed and looking restless. He had taken the leather cuffs off, leaving them by the bedside table. Was that the right thing to do? He was still anxious about their roles.

James tucked him into the jacket and kissed his palm. "I'm glad you took them off, I didn't want you uncomfortable in public. You can always tell me, if there's something I don't think about. I'll try to remember, but... My memory isn't perfect. You don't have to worry about asking me William, I promise." He wound a soft scarf around William's neck and brushed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I just need to know if I am doing things right," he said awkwardly. 

"As long as you are yourself, and happy, there's no wrong way," James zippered the jacket and held the door for him. "You're perfect."

William scowled at James, and then sneered. “Right…” he drawled, convinced that he was being mocked. He was swinging wildly between wanting to cry and wanting to crawl into James lap and beg. “I should stay here… need to work…” a hand raked through his hair.

"Hey, tell me what's going on?" James frowned and smoothed his hair, which was sticking up from tugging on it. "You look like you're about to explode."

"I need to do my job," he growled and ducked out of James’ way. "Where is my laptop?'

"In your bag," James spoke quietly. "William, look at me?"

He looked up at him and his walls were up, but the anger and the frustration were all there. The knowledge that James must be pitying him. He scowled and stomped away.

"WILLIAM," Bond's voice was stern. "Go in the bedroom and kneel by the bed." James put down the book and rolled up his sleeves. He took a deep breath and tried to steady his voice.

William had frozen on his way to the front room, the bag halfway between his hand and his shoulder. He breathed out slowly, but he couldn't move, rooted to the spot

James walked up behind him and gripped the hairs on the back of his neck. "I don't read minds, no matter how hard I try. Now go kneel by the bed, and bring your handcuffs. I'm not sure what's going on, but I think you need to get out of your head. If that's not the case, you need to safeword and tell me."

William hissed and lowered the bag slowly to the ground. He stalked to the bedroom, defiance in his posture as he took his cuffs and knelt.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" James linked the cuffs together behind his back. "Or I can just flog you. I just want to make sure its what you need." James snapped the leather flogger against the duvet. He kicked off his shoes and bent to bite at the skin on William's shoulder.

William growled and snarled over his shoulder at him. "I'm fine! I just need to work."

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be lashing out," James's voice was quiet. He snapped the flogger around William's ribs. He didn't relent until his wrist hurt. Hard enough to sting, but not enough to cause any real damage, just discomfort.

William was oddly silent through the blows, tiny frame showing the signs of strain. Shaking, his skin pink. His shoulders had sagged, hard.

"Now, lay down on the bed, and put your arms over your head," Bond ordered. "If you safeword, I will stop. But if you don't, I'm going to keep going."

He did so, his arms shaking gently, as he held his hands out.

James's palm landed on his arse with a sharp smack, enough to make his palm sting. He soothed it with his tongue, before sinking his teeth into the reddened skin.

He cried out before groaning, body twisting as he closed his eyes and held on.

James landed a noisy smack on the other side of his arse, but didn't let go with his teeth. He dug his fingers into William's skin and rutted against his hip.

William arched into the bite, hissing. His head turned to watch him, defiant to a fault.

James was looking for the line that would have him let go, but not break him.   
"I want you to count for me," he reached for a suede whip.

He snarled darkly and turned to glare at James. "Count what exactly?"

James snapped the suede across the back of his thighs. "William, I'm trying to let you work out whatever is upsetting you. Is this not rough enough?"

"Nothing is upsetting me," he growled, arching at the touch with a breathless his. He was enjoying it... It was obvious. 

 

"Well then, relax," Bond licked a stripe up his spine and bit at the nape of his neck.

William growled and then arched at the lick, letting out a shivering breath.

He snapped the whip on the inside of his thighs, rutting against his arse. "I think you need the stress fucked out of you."

He broke. "Oh please... Please keeper..."

James growled at him and reached for the lube. "And I need to fuck you so badly." He slicked himself just enough, enough of a stretch that it wouldn't hurt, but would fill him.

Groaning, William arched into him and closed his eyes. “Please… Please… Oh, fuck…” he arched as James pushed into him.

"Tell me?" James dug his fingers into the slender arms. "I want you to enjoy this." He bit at his neck, a hard jab to the prostate. He was dripping sweat onto William's back, his hair brushing against his skin.

"Please... fuck me..." he whispered, eyes closed. "Please... please..."

"I am," James was rougher than he had been, insistent and relentless. "But no matter how hard I fuck you, I'm not trying to hurt you. So if it's uncomfortable, please tell me?" He pulled back William's hair and mashed their mouths together.

Closing his eyes, William moaned. He pushed up to meet him. He kissed deeply, whining as he turned to press his face into the pillow.

Bond pushed against him, nipping at the skin and driving into him. "I want to make you scream." 

"Please... Keeper..." he pleased. Over and over again, he pleaded.

"I want you to come," James growled into his ear, his stomach clenching. 

William... didn't. He was stuck, teetering on the edge... not quite there.


	8. Chapter 8

"Turn over for me," James pulled out. He caught William's mouth with a rough kiss, tongue and teeth, and scraped his nails down William's abs.

He whined into his mouth, pushing his hips towards James. "Please... Please..." He was desperate.

James thrust back into him and took William's cock in his hand. He took a breath to slow himself down, stave off his orgasm. William came with that touch and came hard. James's orgasm tore through him and he collapsed on top of William exhausted. He pressed a kiss to his neck and tried to pry his own eyes open.

He ground out his orgasm against James until he sagged back, exhausted.

James sighed against his skin and unbuckled the handcuffs. He spooned against William and tuck his arm around him. Misha jumped onto the bed and made a frustrated noise, pawing at William for attention.

After a moment, William raised a hand and stoked down Misha's back.

James scratched her ears and snuffles against William's neck sleepily. "I think you wore me out!" He yawned and grabbed a bottle of water off the night stand.

William turned and pressed into James, pressing his face into his chest. "I am out of control."

"Why do you feel like that?" James brushed the hair out of his eyes and handed him the water. "You've been through a lot. It takes time to get comfortable. And I'm really not keeping score, or giving you ultimatums, I promise." He pulled William back into his arms.

"Because I require being beaten and fucked to slow my mind down?" William offered uselessly. "One day... It won't be enough."

"I don't think you can base it on what you have experienced. I like being fucked to shut off my head, I don't think that's so unusual. But pain, bondage, I think there are things we can try. Brutality isn't the only way to experience pain."

Q closed his eyes and slung an arm over his eyes and breathed out slowly. "I think I trust you... I do at work... I think I trust you not to break me..."

"If you ever feel likes it's too much, just tell me," James said. "I don't want to break you." He curled against William's side.

"I don't think you will...'

"We see enough, we don't need to hurt any more," James sighed. "There's plenty of evil. I don't need to see it off duty."

Q rolled over and tucked his head on James chest. "Sorry for being a brat... I get like that sometimes..."

"You're not being a brat, I just don't read minds," James stroked his hair. "Can you sleep?"

“I would rather go out… I need fresh air…” he muttered, eyes closing as he drew a shaking breath.

"Ok, how about a walk? I think I can keep you safe," he smiled. "And princess Misha can have her pillows back."

That broke his tension and he laughed. "Yeah... Let's go..."

Bond offered him a hand up, and threw on his own clothes. "I do this sometimes at night, go walking when my brain refuses to be quiet and give me some peace. I've slept surprisingly well with you here though."

He snorted. "Well, it's a good thing that it's not night time. Not long had breakfast, remember?"

"I know, but you can always call me if you need a guard to go walking at night," James teased. "I tend to wander a lot after a mission, only thing that works besides drinking."

"You could show me your haunts," suggested Q thoughtfully

"I'm not as exciting as my file suggests," James said quietly. "I like to see people going about their lives who don't know we've saved them. There's a good cafe, a bookstore, a bar, all walking distance. It makes me feel human. They just know me as James."

Q nodded with a small smile and slipped an arm through James. "Okay... Lead the way..."

James led him to his favorite cafe, a small place where the owner was also making drinks and bantering with the customers.

"Molly, this is William, he needs one of your magic espresso delights," James grinned. "And some of those warm biscotti. The usual for me though."

Will held onto the crook of James arm and offered a small, shy smile at the woman before he sat beside James and leant against him instinctively.

"Welcome, William," Molly smiled. "I'm glad you could come and try our coffee. Tell me what flavours you like?"

"Um... Coffee flavours? I rarely drink coffee... More of a tea fan .." he replied. " What have you got?"

"Do you like chai? I have one I blend myself," Molly offered, studying James thoughtfully. "Whatever you are doing to James, keep doing it. I've never seen him look so happy."

William shrugged. "We are just friends," he said. He was admitting to nothing.

Molly winked and brought him back a pot of chai, and a mug of steamed almond milk. "This is how I drink it, you can add honey if you like. I don't know how sweet you like things. James, here's your cappuccino, and of course biscotti. I did some dried cherries and orange peel in the batch today."

Q sat beside James and leant against him. He nibbled the biscotti curiously.

"Thanks Molly, you're the best," James smiled. "When are you starting the ginger cookies for the holidays? Wait until you try these William, her gingerbread house decorating party includes spiked eggnog."

"Ahhh, shall I put you down for two spots for the decorating this year? Just don't forget your donations for the food bank."

He smiled thinly. " Thank you but I don't celebrate Christmas."

"I don't either," Molly said. "I've always celebrated yule. But no good reason to skip a good cookie recipe."

"It's not like a traditional Christmas party, I can assure you of that, or else I wouldn't be there," James told him. "But Molly manages to put together something that collects all us strays and let's us give back to the community."

Q smiled thinly and shrugged. "Maybe... We shall see..."

"Did you see the new bookstore display? Josh got some first editions at an estate sale," Molly asked James. "Save me any plays you find."

"Of course, as long as I get the poetry," James grinned. "William, you may find fierce competition in the book department. What do you like to read?"

"I managed to leave my comic addiction at college. I'm a fan of fantasy... Bit of a Tolkien fan, I'm afraid to say..."

"Oh, he definitely needs to see the display," Molly told James. "There are some local authors you might like."

Q said nothing, but busied himself nibbling a biscotti.

"Quit scaring him Molly, he isn't up for adoption," James laughed.

That made Q smile and lean into James. "Damn right.”

"He's quite capable of deciding who he spends time with," James said fondly. "Although I'm lucky it's me today."

" You have me until work tomorrow," Q said quietly.

"I know, but I didn't think you wanted it advertised," James spoke softly in his ear. "Not anyone's business." He reached for Q's hand under the table and rubbed the wrist gently.

James would find the cuff still there, tucked under his shirt. William smiled at the surprise in his eyes.

James smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Do you want to see the bookstore, or did you want to go home?"

It was a strange feeling, the odd sense of freedom he felt when he was with James. "Coffee first."

"Drink your tea then," James held out another biscotti for him to nibble. "Do we need to bring Misha anything for dinner, or can I keep you out for a few hours?"

"She'll be fine. I'm in the process of inventing a mechanical feeder that I can program from my tablet to feed her if I know that I am going to be late."

"Wow, Q branch really doesn't take advantage of all of your abilities," James said. "We should bring her a treat when we get back, so she isn't cross at me for stealing you."

Q grinned and leant against him. "Im sure she will be fine..."

James curled around him with a smile. "Well I want to keep the Princess happy and spoiled. The least I can do to spoil you." He brushed his lips against Q's, and pulled him closer on the bench. "This is a treat, I've never been able to bring someone here with me."

Q sighed as he relaxed into James arm's. "Well... You get to keep me..." He said quietly.

James squeezed him a lit bit tighter, but didn't comment. He didn't want to ruin the moment with sentiments that he was rubbish at expressing. He fingered the leather under the cardigan and sighed against Q's hair, a content gesture.

"Do you mind that I kept it on?" Q whispered. "It's... Sort of soothing..." He said softly.

"Not at all. The extra rings will come off and you can wear it as a wrist cuff. It might make you feel better on the days your wrist hurts," James picked up his wrist and kissed the leather over the scar. "It's yours to do with as you wish. That was the idea."

"Shouldn't it be yours to do what you wish with it?" he asked, smirking.

"No, it was a gift," James said, trying to make him believe it. "You can burn it, give it away. I hope you won't, but it's not mine to decide."

"I would very much like you to use them later... I know that collars and that are... symbolic. I would feel trapped if you offered that now... I can accept this..."

"If that's something you would be interested in later, you can tell me. Right now it's very flattering that you would choose to wear these in public. I feel very fortunate."

"I don't see it as... ownership... just as a bond," he said and then snorted. "I am bound to Bond. MI6 would never let me live that one down."

"Stay away from the punch at the Christmas party then, Alec spiked it with truth serum last year." James grinned. "They won't hear it from me. If it's something you want to share, its on your terms to do that. I'm not trying to own you, or force you. Take care of you, yes. You look like you could use a little bit of TLC."

"I hardly have time for that, running around trying to keep you alive."

"I will try to behave better, since I have something to come home to," James said. "Do I get an exploding pen if I'm good?" His eyes twinkled.

"Only if you bring all your prototype equipment home for the next three months," he said cheerfully.

"Is it bad that I'd rather not be sent out for a dangerous enough mission that warrants your prototypes?" James said. "I'm rather the easy sort of missions that let me come back quickly, although I'm sure I have jinxed myself just thinking that."

Q chuckled and he nodded. "Probably... Your always interesting to arch"

"Ah well, best do what I am good at, and apparently that is surviving hopeless situations," he sighed. "I miss M, my M. Mallory is too... I don't know. He's just not her."

Q looked down at his hands... and sighed. "James... I am sorry..."

"It's not your fault, I'm just used to losing everyone I care about. It scares me, makes me worry about you. I don't want something to happen to you because of me."

Closing his eyes, Q leant into him. "Nothing will happen to me..." He said quietly.

"I hope not," James bent to kiss his hair. "I'm not sure I would be able to handle that."

"You going to show me the library then?" he asked as he drained his chai.

"Library or bookstore, or we could do both?" James finished his biscotti and stood.

"Let's do both... and let’s walk, it's nice... I need some fresh air..." he mused thoughtfully. 

"The trick is to go to the library first so my hands are full, or else I buy anything with an interesting cover," James grinned. "Thank you Molly, we will see you soon," he waved.

Q raised a hand and waved at her as he followed James out and into the streets around them.

"I chose the neighborhood for what I can walk to," James said. "I've been trying to have a life outside of Six. I realized after last time, when they declared me dead, that no one other than work would miss me if I died."

He nodded slowly as he found James’s had gently. “Yes… I do understand…” he whispered as he took Bonds had. “So, Keeper… show me your places, and let's see if we can't make you a life…”

James nodded, his throat too tight to speak. He kissed William's cheek slowly. "Thank you," he managed. 

"What for?" He asked quietly and pressed the metal ring to his side. " You own me remember."

"I don't own you, William," James sighed. "I want to take care of you, not put you on a shelf. You aren't some prize to be looked at, you deserve to be treated well. That's all I am trying to do. And if I get the added advantage of someone who sees past my work persona, its an added bonus."

Q sighed and pulled James too him, his eyes wide and worried. Somewhat fretful as he stretched up… and kissed him. It was slow, his hand on his shoulder as he pulled away. “James…” he said softly.

"Yes?" James brushed his fingertips again William's cheek. "You really do deserve to be treated well. I'm just someone who waited too long to settle down, and missed their chance." He led him into the library, and towards the new book section.

He sighed and didn’t answer. He wasn’t aware of a way to answer that and stayed close as they went into the new books section.

James flipped through several of the hardbacks that had interesting covers. "I look for odd things," he admitted. "Font, a good first line, paper that smells good. You get to hear all my embarrassing quirks," he said, self consciously.

" Come on, Bond, I've listened to you in bed," he smiled wryly. "I doubt you could shock me."

"Well that's..." James blushed red, and ran self conscious fingers through his hair. "No one else can hear me then."

Laughing, he slipped his hand into Bond's. "I'm teasing, don't worry."

"I'm going to check out my books, if there's anything you want, just add it to my pile," James pulled out his card and nodded to the librarian. "Hello Yolanda, it's good to see you. Anything fun I haven't read? Yolanda, this is William. Yolanda keeps me stacked in books when I have a business trip so I don't get bored."

As if Bonds business trips were boring. The man caused at least one international incident a trip, but William didn't say anything, just smiled politely and wandered in to peer through the title's

"And half of them he has to pay to replace," Yolanda scolded fondly. "Whatever you travel for, it's certainly not boring." 

William just gave her a guilty smile and accepted the stack of books back.

Walking away, William let his eyes roam the room, and then to the stacks of titles, some which he recognised, many of which he didn't... He had been out the reading circuit for far too long.

James wandered around and let him browse.

"So where did you find him?" Yolanda asked. "He's adorable."

"We work together," James smiled. "I'm trying to prove to him I don't want anything from him. But at this point I think the first order of business might be to just beat his ex to a pulp."

"Why is that?" The Librarian asked curiously.

"The guy treated him like shit, and he keeps waiting for me to do the same," James sighed. "I can't blame him. I don't know that I would ever let anyone in again. The guy used him as an excuse to take out his temper, and he is sweet as anything. I can't imagine anyone being angry with him, but he's absolutely terrified of the guy."

"You should report the ex... James, you have a responsibility to make sure that scumbag goes down..."

"So they can harass William?" James asked, frustrated. "I'm trying to find a way without getting him involved. He's already having nightmares, without having to justify being a victim."

The librarian shook her head. " He may have to deal with it, this scumbag needs to be taken off the streets."

"He works for... The government..." James was angry. "He gets away with more than he should."

"James," the woman gave him a hard look. "What exactly did he do?"

"They were a casual couple, but not everything was consensual."

The door crashed shut hard as William fled the library, and ran into central London. The cuffs hit the floor, as he ran.

"Good luck," the librarian said quietly, handing over the sack of books. James picked up the handcuffs and followed him out into the cold.

Q stopped running as he hit the crowed and he was boiling I'm hurt and fury... But mostly he was upset. Upset that James had been talking about him. He vanished into the crowd's, slipping down into the underground.

James lost sight of him, and headed back to the apartment, dejected. He needed to feed Misha anyway, and hopefully William would come back when he was ready. The man could find someone anywhere in London, and no doubt he would use that knowledge to his advantage now. He drove back, taking the long way, but there was no sign of him.

He didn't come back. He spent a sleepless night at his own apartment and then went to work the next day, dressed impeccably apart from the large shadows under his eyes, and the exhaustion in his gaze. Q was a mess and it showed.

James left Misha with breakfast, and a good brushing. He worried about leaving her alone, but clearly she was used to an empty apartment living with her dad. When he got to Six, Bond decided to make some inquires about 004, and see what the options were for reporting him.

Midday, Q took a few hours out to sneak back to James's apartment. "Hello, Baby..." He cooed to his girl and managed to get her and all his stuff into the car and settled at his before his lunch was over.

James went home with a set of forms to anonymously report harassment. He wasn't expecting to find William there, but Misha and her things being gone left a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned down Alec's invitation for a pub crawl, skipped dinner and settled on the couch with a bottle of freezer chilled tequila and an empty tumbler.

A week passed like this before Moneypenny turned up at James’ door. Before he could even greet her, she punched him. Hard. In the face.

"Hi Eve, it's brilliant to see you too," he sighed. "Can you drop this envelope off to Mallory while you go tell William you got even for him?"

Eve ignored him and turned, picking up the car basket with the mewling Misha. "How about you look after the cat while we make him better."

"What's wrong with him? Tell me 004 didn't get him alone again?"

Eve blinked at him. "He opened a vein..."

James froze, paralyzed. "Eve you have to, have to get him to talk about what happened, what 004 did. Please. Make it sound like you didn't hear it from me."

Eve thrust a note into his hand, splattered with drops.  
 _Dear James,_  
What right do you have to share what I told you in confidence? With a librarian? How dare you, I thought I could trust you. I thought I could even fall in love with you. But it just shows the same, I always fall for the same.   
Look after Misha

James swallowed hard. "Will you take a note back to him for me?"  
He hurriedly scribbled a reply:

_"She and I have been friends since I started working for Six. I was hoping she would have some advice on how to help you, other than strangling a certain person with my bare hands. Misha will be here waiting for you, spoiled silly. I'm sorry, I was trying to find a way to help without involving you."_

He folded it up and handed it to Eve. "Do you have access to his voicemail?" He asked suddenly.

" You know what?" Eve looked disgusted, "Get your coat on. He is conscious, you can go see him. Now. Chop chop," she snapped as she folded her arms. She dragged him to medical, where M was waiting.

"Hello Sir," James was unusually subdued. "I'll be by your office after this if you have a moment." He figured uncomfortably at the sight of William in the bed, small against the sheets and pillows. There were large circles under his eyes, and he was pale, arm wrapped in a bandage.

"We know about 004, Bond. He is suspended, effective immediately. He was the one who brought Q in... Apparently they had been together earlier that night, and when he came back, he found Q unconscious."

James flinched, his stomach feeling ill. "As long as William is safe, and you keep him from hurting him again. I should go."

" You are also suspended, Bond."

"Me? What the fuck for?" He turned back to Mallory, eyes furiously flashing.

"Q isn't talking. He won't talk about what happened or why, and there is signs of severe sexual assault and the note was too you. I don't think you did anything, but we need to investigate."

"What note? The one Eve brought? I can tell you what he told me, about what happened with 004. It was horrifying... And I've been in this business a long time Sir. It was psychological torture."

M gestured him in. "Speak to him, James..."

James stepped into the room and knelt by the bed, trying not to frighten him. "William, sweetheart, you have to heal, ok?"

He looked at James and then away, shame in his face.

"Hey, hey, none of that," James's heart ached in his chest. "I don't care what he told you, you don't deserve him. I'm so sorry, ... You deserve to be kept by someone better than me, someone who knows the right thing to say, and do." He put a key ring on the nightstand. "This is for Skyfall. Go see the library. Alec can drive you, and Kincaid will feed you silly."

"Stay..." He croaked. The first word he had uttered in two days.

Bond nodded and sat in the hard, plastic chair by his bed. He talked quietly, telling him about Skyfall, growing up there. He reached out and brushed the hair out of William's eyes, and tucked the blanket around him.

Eventually, and it seemed to take a long time, he fell into a light sleep, the deep, restful sort

Bond stayed, keeping guard by his bed. He'd been on enough stake outs over his career that this was restful. He kept talking, allowing himself to spill the things he wouldn't if William were awake. He told him about the phone call, watching his parents being buried. He told him about the nightmares, waking up like he was drowning, only to be in another dream where no one had survived.

"We can't always survive, Bond," Q's voice was dry and really really tired. "You don't have to stay...'

James held a cup of water for him to sip. "I'll stay unless you want me to go. Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah. Get M and Tanner down here. Eve too... They will want to write down..." He winced and glared down at his wrists. "God... Such an idiot..."

"You're not an idiot," James kissed each wrist. "I'm sorry I made you feel like there was no other option." He sent off a series of texts, and soon Eve, Tanner, and M were crowding into the room.

By that time, Q was sitting up, looking rather indignant. He was at the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the edge. "Alright. After I've spoken, I'm heading home with James. Any objections?"

"No, I rather think he would cut off his arm before he would hurt you," Tanner said thoughtfully. "You couldn't find a more loyal person to protect you, Quartermaster. And since he's on leave, it works out perfectly. Although I dare say the leave isn't necessary, if you feel safe enough to leave with him."

"Of course I am safe with him, I couldn't be safer," he huffed and then... He started to talk... And he talked for a long time, getting it all out his system

James kept a reassuring hand over his, and tried not to feel ill as William recounted the story. By the time the story was over, James had thought of a dozen ways to make sure 004 never even thought of his Quartermaster that way again every one of them slow and painful.

"And that is that," Q said as he looked around at the shocked people in the room

"I'll stop by later," Eve said.

"007, keep your weapon handy until we apprehend 004," Mallory said. "Don't let him out of your sight. You're back on duty, and your full time assignment is to guard the Quartermaster. I'm going to assign 006 as well, and you can alternate resting, and perimeter watch. Tanner, I need you to review 004's missions and look for excessive force and civilian casualties."

"What do I do?" Q asked, feeling useless

"You let him take care of you," Mallory said. "And next time you feel a need to punish yourself, tell him, instead of letting 004 get his hands on you."

"I need to do something to help or I will go mad," Q growled. "Don't baby me..."

"Find him for me," James said simply.

" No," M said quickly. "007, you are not to engage."


	9. Chapter 9

"With all due respect sir," Bond's tone growled out the exact opposite. "I'm the best you've got, and it's personal."

"James, I need you to stay with me," he smiled weakly. "I... Am not at my best...'

Anything," James said softly. "I should have been there."

"You shouldn't have said a word without my permission," he replied cooly. "Wheres my cat?"

"Eve brought her over to the flat," James said. "Is there anything you need from your place?"

"Just clothes..." He said quietly.

"I'll send Alec for them," James said. He offered William his jacket, and bent to help him with his shoes.

Q let him. He was tired... So so tired and he just wanted to sleep in a bed for a week with his cat.

"Let's get you back to the apartment so you can rest," James helped him up. "Misha will be happy to see you, and you can relax."

He nodded slowly and sighed. "I am sorry, James... Just tired..."

"You can have as much time as you need, and no apologizing," James said. "I'll leave you with Eve, and go get the car, if that's okay, so you don't have to walk too far."

He nodded slowly, half asleep. He rose and was waiting outside with Eve, leaning against her.

Bond tucked him into the car, heater already on, and buckled William's seat belt. "I'll call you later Eve, let me know if there's anything else I need to do."

He drove carefully, and half helped, half carried William up to the flat. Misha was waiting at the door, and pawed at William anxiously. He settled William onto the couch with a blanket. Alec popped out of the kitchen, carrying mugs of tea. 

"I took the liberty of bringing most of your clothes, and starting your dirty laundry," he laid a mug and toast in front of William.

"I'm going to go get groceries and run an errand, if that's okay with you?" James asked.

"Stay with me?" William whispered, looking up at him, taking his hand. The other one picked up a slice of toast and dropped it, swearing.

"Of course," James picked up the toast and sat next to him. "Alec, can you take this list and the bag by the door and take care of that please?" He was careful not to mention what was inside, but instead devoted his attention to William, Taking his hand and feeding him bites of toast and sips of tea. He brushed crumbs off his cheek with a sweep of his tongue, trying to elicit a smile.

He laughed quietly and shifted, curling up against Bond. "What was in the bag?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" James smiled. "You'll see when Alec gets back. Just something I hope makes you feel better."

Q nodded and curled into him, falling asleep... He slept against Bond, content.

Bond laid a kiss on his hair and let him rest, Misha making biscuits on his lap. Alec brought in the groceries and unpacked them, and laid the bag next to the couch. He snuck out onto the balcony to smoke and give them some privacy when William woke up.

He stirred when Alec came back, and he blinked slowly. "James? Was that Alec?" He asked softly.

"Yes, do you want to see?" James asked. He opened the bag, and there lay two pairs of cuffs. William's original pair, and a matching pair with no hardware, only buckles, to be worn as wrist cuffs. There was script written on each, _SALVUS ERIT_. "It means kept safe," James said gently. "I can only hope you'll let me."

Q frowned and covered his injured wrist with his hand. "I... Don't know, Bond..."

"When and if you're ready," James closed the bag. "Doesn't have to be soon, it will stay if you ever want to wear them. Alec got groceries, and your laptop is charged if you want to watch movies." Ha handed Misha off to William and picked back up his book.

"I want to be in my office doing work," he said bitterly.

"Well get some rest and hopefully you can after the weekend," James said. "Is there anything you can do on the computer?"

"I don't need a babysitter," he growled.

"Think of us more as bodyguards," Alec said, stepping in from the balcony. The rain had picked up again, and he shivered out of his coat. "And the added bonus of snarky and sarcastic company. And we cook." He grinned.

"Double-oh four may be an arse," he snapped, " but I doubt he is going to come crashing through the door," and he scooped up the car and trudged to the bedroom, slamming the door.

Alec blinked. "What crawled up his ass and died?"

"That's his story to tell," James said. "But the problem is, 004 showing up is actually a possibility. From what M told me, he has decided to go off the radar. And he doesn't do well with the word no."

"None of us do," Alec agreed.

"Not all of us are willing to take that to the extreme of hurting someone," James retorted. "No, that's not true. We absolutely are. Maybe that's what bothers me, that I can see myself being him."

"Why was the boy’s note written to you?"

"Because... we've spent some time together," James sighed. "I don't know where that's going to go. I just want him to heal."

"You've fucked him?" Blunt and too the point. That was 006.

"Alec, that's none of your business," James frowned. "Go be useful and keep an eye on him."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Denial, Bond, tells me that yeah, you screwed his brains out."

"Alec!" James yelled. "Go. I don't want to talk about this. It's not a one night stand to brag about and compare details."

"So, what's going on with you and Bond? He's never refused to kiss and tell before!" Alec asked.

"Piss off, Alec," Q said in a very tired voice. “I'm not in the mood.”

Alec sat next to him on the bed. "He's really worried about you, Q. He cares a lot. He told me no matter what Mallory said, shoot on sight."

Q sat up... And sighed. "James is looking for something I am not."

"What does he want?"

"Someone who can love him," Q said sadly.

"Why do you feel like you can't do that?" Alec asked quietly.

"Because I'm broken, Alec. I'm not capable of it."

"He sees something in you, he wouldn't be attracted to you otherwise," Alec said. 

He shrugged and stroked the cat. "I am sorry... I can't give him what he needs..."

"So tell him that," Alec said. "But I can't guarantee it will change how he feels about you."

He frowned and sat up to look at Alec. "Why do you even care?"

"He's my best friend," Alec said. "I'd like to see him happy. And you take good care of us."

"It's my job," he settled on his side with the cat.

"So you keep us safe, and we would like to see you taken care of," Alec said. "I've never seen him go after another 00 before."

"004 raped me, Alec. He has been abusing me for a year."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alec asked, throwing down the mug he was holding. "Never mind, why didn't we notice? This is our fault."

"I hid it well..." He said quietly. "I didn't... Realize. I thought he cared."

"We should have known," Alec growled. "We've seen him been too rough on missions, and ignored it. We all do that from time to time. But the fact that he brought it back home, we don't tolerate that."

"Yeah, well, I did," he said impatiently, hands fisting the sheets. He calmed when the cat crawled into his chest.

"I hope you won't let it happen again," Alec said sadly. "I can see why James wants to protect you."

"Alec, can you go and... I don't know, check the perimeter? And send James in?"

"You can just ask me to leave," Alec said. "Its alright to say what you want. But I'll send in James." He left the room and gestured that Q wanted James's attention.

"Would you hold me while I sleep?" Q asked quietly.

"Of course," James slid into bed next to him, book in one hand. "I hope Alec didn't upset you. He can be a bit much."

Q wobbled and burst into tears, spectacular tears. He sobbed and curled into James chest.

"William, what's wrong?" James held him as close as he could manage, trying not to hurt him.

He didn't answer, just sobbed until he fell asleep.

James held him, drifting off for a moment himself, until Alec knocked on the door, holding James's loaded handgun. 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We have a problem," Alec said. "I didn't want to bother you, but Eve said that 004's weapons are missing from the armory."

Q moaned and pressed against James in his sleep.

"William, wake up," James shook him. "Wake up."

"Stop wiggling," Q grumbled. "You’re warm..."

"Sorry, but I need you to wake up," James sighed.

Grumbling, Q looked up, brushing his hair back slowly. "What's up?"

"Eve called, 004's weapons are missing from the armory," James said. "I want you to move into the spare room, so there aren't any windows. I'm sorry, but we just can't take the chance. Either Alec or I will stay with you, and the other one is going to have to be on guard. Since you modify the weapons, I'm assuming you can handle one as well?"

Q gave him a deadpan look and smiled thinly. "I have the highest scores in the building."

Bond reached into the nightstand and handed him a loaded handgun. "Take Misha with you in her carrier, and put her under the bed. They won't be able to trace the bullets from this one, so shoot to kill."

"You don't think he would be stupid enough to come here... Do you:"

"I don't know," James admitted.

"We've come to regret assuming more than once," Alec brought in Misha's carrier. "I'd rather assume and laugh that we were paranoid later."

"I don't want to leave," said Q, looking down at the cat. He curled up, holding her.

"You don't have to leave," James assured him. "I just want you to go in the guest room. It's a lot easier for us to protect you in there because it has no windows, and the only entrance is the door."

He sighed, clearly fed up, and he carried the cat into the spare room… and shut the door, separating himself from the two agents.

James took a deep breath and Alec laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"You certainly don't pick dull ones," he said.

"Where would be the fun in that?" James asked wryly. "Did you see anything outside?"

Alec shook his head. "I doubt 004 will push it... But you should be with the boy..."

"He'll let me know if he needs company," James said. "What would we do if we were 004? How would we approach this?"

"We would run and blow something up somewhere and get drunk."

"But if we wanted revenge?"

"We would use your young friend as bait and lure him here."

"Shit... Ok, think," James said. "He doesn't know you know the story. Message him and tell him you need him to come take Q off your hands, you hate babysitting. I'll tell Q."

Alec frowned and nodded slowly. “Okay…” he said as he fished out his phone. “What if Q says no?” 

"Then we think of plan B. There have been enough things done without his permission already."

"Go and talk to him first, I will stay here," Alec said as he leaned against the wall casually.

James knocked gently on the spare room door. "William, I have have an idea, but I want to ask you first."

“Come in,” he called quietly.

"I talked to Alec, about what we would do, in 004's place," James said. "And I think we can lure him out. But I want your permission to use you as a decoy."

He sat up slowly. "How?" 

"If Alec texts him and complains about me asking him to babysit..." James said. "I think we can get him to come here. He isn't going to stop until he kills you, William. I know how we think."

"You told on him, he thought he had you under his control," James said. "Here at least we can keep him from getting to you. I'm not sure how far he would go at this point.

"James," Williams voice sounded strange. Tense. "I need you both to leave."

"Why, what's wrong?" James froze. "We aren't going to leave you alone."

"James please," he whispered, tears in his eyes. He was twisted... Strangely. One arm back behind him.

"Shit," James breathed. "Let him go, 004. Your beef is with me, not someone who can't fight back."

004 rose, twisting Q's arm behind his head. The boy breathed as the gun was pressed to his temple. "Move, Bond,' growled the agent.

"No," James argued. "You can take this out on me. You've hurt him enough."

"And it's not like you'd get out of here alive if you did shoot him," Alec added. "Very clever, hiding here. No one would think to look for you. So I suggest you come out. Before I make you. I do so love to set fire to things."

"You set fire to my cat, I'll kill you, 006," Q snarled. 004 shook him roughly and then put the gun to Will's shoulder. "No, but I can hurt him... He would probably enjoy it," snapped 004 and shot through his shoulder blade.  
William screamed.  
"Now get our the way before the next one goes closer to a vein!" 004 roared. Q caught James's eye and nodded. Do it.

It took every ounce of twenty years in the secret service to not vomit as the shot went off. James dropped his gun and stepped back, sure that Alec was behind him.

William was half dragged backwards, out the door and down the hall... And then outside. Into the car... And they were gone.

"Tell me you have a tail on them, Eve?" James begged on the phone. "He's bleeding badly."

"We will get him," Alec promised.

"I promised he was going to be ok!" James snarled. "I told him he was never going to be hurt again, and we delivered him right into 004's hands!"

"James," Alec punched him. "Snap out of it. Think. What do we know about 004?" 

...

Q groaned as he woke up in a bed, one that he was unfamiliar with... but he knew that smell. He had it on his skin, inside him... so many times. His shoulder was bandaged. "Richard..." he called. 

"He's a sadistic bastard.... but is he stupid enough to go back to his own place? I think he has a fully equipped dungeon. What if I can't save him, Alec?" James asked, his voice hollow.

"Do you think he would go there?" Alec asked, grabbing his shoulder. "Think, James. Would he?"

"Yes, I think he's arrogant enough," James nodded. "And it's easy enough to get there. Here," he tossed Alec the keys. "Eve, I need Richard's address, and backup to meet us there."

"On it," called Eve. 

...

"004, Stand down," William growled as he tried to support his arm... but he felt woozy... sleepy.

Alec spun the car into reverse with a hit on the horn and screeching brakes. "I've been to his place, dropped him off after a training assignment."

****

The noise that came from 004 was a chilling laugh that sounded like a villain from a slasher movie.

"Stand down? What, are you and your pet 00s going to make me?"

"I am asking you, Richard... please..." he was curling up, self preservation. "Please..."

"Do you really think your pathetic begging is going to make me stop? It's music to my ears," Richard laughed. "I just can't wait to hear 007 beg along with you."

William smiled at that image and fixed his gaze on the man. "Do your worst," and he spat in his face. A vile gesture but it was defiance.

Richard raised an eyebrow, and backhanded him across the face. "Why do you insist on making me hurt you? This could have all been avoided."


	10. Chapter 10

"The sniper rifle is in the trunk," Alec said as he turned off the car a block away. "You're too emotionally involved, stay down here. I'll go in."

Q shrieked as he fell on to his shoulder, and rolled onto his back. "What? If I had just kept my mouth shut? I deserve better."

"You couldn't submit to another Dom if your life depended on it," Richard sneered. "You have no idea of how to stay in your place. You don't deserve for me to hit you."

"Do you want to say that a little louder?" Alec asked, gun in one hand and phone on speaker mode in the other. "I don't think you want to give James any more incentive."

A light from the sniper rifle hit Richard in the middle of the forehead.

Richard grabbed William and held him by the neck... But he swung his elbow back, getting him in the groin and made a dash for Alec.

"Get behind me," Alec said sternly. "James, get up here. I have him."

William grabbed the gun from Alec's holster and turned... And shot Richard between the eyes.

"Good shot," Alec said quietly. "Let's go get a drink."

James ran in the door and scooped William up in his arms. "The medics are almost here, and they can stitch you up. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

He pulled out of James grip. He didn't want to be touched.

Let's go find the medics," Alec said, holding out his jacket for William. "James, let him have some space, he's in shock," he ordered.

He slipped into it, shivering violently.

Alec wrapped the jacket around him and left a guiding hand on his shoulder. Hr was careful not to bump into his gunshot wound, but got him down the stairs and to the ambulance before returning to find James.

"You alright?" Alec asked him quietly.

"No..." James shook his head. "That was too close. I don't know what I would have done."

"You should go with him to the hospital, he will need you there when the shock fades," Alec looked down at the body in the floor and then around the room... "Is this..."

James nodded and shivered. "Is this what?"

"Are you in love?"

James sighed. "I think so. But it's not what he wants."

"I doubt he does after all this," backup were clearing up the body, the evidence and 004 would never exist, "but... You have a responsibility to be there, Bond," he said firmly.

James nodded. "Can you check on Misha and bring him clean clothes?" He went down to find Eve, who gave him a ride to the hospital. He endured the tongue lashing as well, far nicer than what was going through his head.

The first thing that James would here as he approached the ER was Q's voice, sharp and snapping, having a go at the doctor. "I am telling you that I am not staying here - James!" He had spotted Bond. "Tell them that I am perfectly capable to go home and that you will look after me."

"If the doctors say that's alright," James said wearily, the adrenaline wearing off. "Alec is bringing you clothes and checking on Misha."

The fact was, there were no broken bones and 004 had stitched him up. Q just wanted to be alone... And it was only in the car when he started to shake violently.  
James turned up the heat and gave William his jacket. "You did great, you stayed calmer than I did," James told him. "Is there anything you need?"

He nodded. "Just hold me..." And then he was sobbing.

James kept the car parked. "You're safe. I'm so sorry, I promised you would never be in the position again, and I didn't stop him. There was nothing I could do, and it was the worst feeling I've ever had." Bond wrapped him in his arms and held him as close as he could.

"This may come as a surprise to you, you great prat, but I'm too sore to care much how you're feeling," Q hissed and then there was a fresh wave of sobs.

"I didn't mean..." Bond sighed and handed him a tissue. "I was trying to apologize. I'm a bit out of practice, so you will have to forgive me for being rubbish at it."

He sniffed and wiped his nose on his forearm. The other was in a sling. “You can start by taking me to yours and putting me to bed with pain killers and my cat – I've got a broken shoulder, diagnosed depression and I am less than twenty four hours after hurting myself… I need bed.”

"Of course," Bond reached across to buckle his seat belt. "You and Misha are to relax and do nothing for quite some time. A bit of forced vacation for both of us, I've been informed, and Alec to be our errand boy. I'm sure he will be thrilled."

He barked a laugh and closed his eyes, still shivering. “Between me and you… 006 used to frighten me until he hit on my assistant and she turned him down publicly… he looked like a lost puppy…”

"He's a good man," James smiled. "He doesn't have the best social skills, but once he's decided that you need protecting, he will sacrifice himself for you. He's the only friend I've ever had like that."

William didn’t answer… he had fallen asleep in the car, one hand resting against James’ on the gear shift.

James curled his fingers around William's hand protectively, and drove slowly, obeying all the traffic laws. It was as close as he could come to admitting that he cared, when the person didn't share his affections, and didn't return them.

He awoke as they came to the underground garage and made himself swing himself out the car. “I want to sleep,” he grumbled. “Painkillers and sleep…” 

"Ok," James agreed. He stayed silent, lost in his own head, through the elevator ride. "Misha is in the bedroom, and you can rest. I'll bring in some painkillers, and toast. You need something to keep your stomach settled." He turned on tea and toast, and stood at the window, looking out on the grey city. He felt relieved, but worn.

He had changed when James came back in… he was half naked, wearing pyjama pants and his arm was strapped across his chest. His face was swelling and he looked exhausted.

"Here, I hope this helps," James laid down the tray. Misha chattered at him and he petted her gently. "Do you want some ice for your face?"

He nodded. "Please..."

James wrapped several pieces of ice in a soft handkerchief, worried that a towel would be too rough on the split skin.

"I hope you take better care of him than you do of yourself," Alec scolded.

"He's having tea and painkillers, not Scotch. Progress already," James retorted. "Can you bring me something stronger though? My head is about to split."

"He is on codydramol," Alec wandered over. "Down two and go get in bed, Bond."

James swallowed them dry, before stumbling off to bed. He pulled the curtains closed, the light making his headache worse. He laid the ice against William's swollen cheek and climbed into the other side of the bed. He tried to lie down gently, and not jar William's shoulder.

Turning over, the young hacker curled into him and snuggled close... A few minutes after that, a rather large purring cat joined them, sprawling across them. Q, however, didn't notice. Q was already asleep.

James petted Misha gently and got her settled, so she didn't disturb William. He let himself drift off to sleep, the man a pleasant weight in his arms.

When Q awoke again in the night, he groaned and pressed his face to James's chest. "Everything feels horrible!" He announced miserably.

"I know," James was slow to wake after the pain killers. "Wish I would have drank instead. You ready for some more meds and some food?"

He whined and pressed his face against James and then winced. One eye was swollen shut.

"Come on," James sat up. "Let's get some food into both of us. And maybe Alec won't catch us if we go for the Scotch cabinet."

He wrestled himself up into a sitting position, and his head throbbed. His hand went to his head… the other arm was useless.

James offered him a hand up. "We can go out on the balcony, maybe the air will do us good. I'm sure Alec is kipped out in the spare room."

He shuffled forward and took it, allowing himself to be helped up. "Light hurts..." he grumbled as he shuffled to Bond’s balcony. 

"I know, my head aches as well," Bond brought out the painkillers, and a bottle of Scotch for himself. "I'm not known for the healthiest coping skills, so don't be following my example." He laid out some fruit and a bottle of water for William, and brought him a blanket. 

"You need to get better then, ass," William said. "How are you going to keep me if you can’t look after yourself? Go put the scotch away and make a pot of tea."

James grumbled at him but agreed, heading back into the kitchen. He returned with a pot of tea and two mugs, and a plate of toast. "Do you want something besides toast? My stomach is starting to get angry at me."

Misha followed him out and settled into William's lap with a plaintive meow.

" What are you after?" He shivered in the cool night air. "Send Alex for Chinese?"

"I can just call for delivery, no need to wake him," James said. He came back with a menu, and a old coat he could drape around William and Misha. "I think I just want noodles. You?"

He nodded. " And satay vegetables," he added.

"Easy enough, shrimp for princess Misha?" James asked. He swallowed two more pills, and then fumbled in his pocket for his reading glasses. "I don't see well with headaches, no teasing about my age."

"Glasses suit you," he mused and blinked. "I feel stoned."

"I think I still prefer Scotch," James said ruefully. He gave the restaurant the order and address, and curled up in his chair with a blanket as well. "Cold feels good on my head though."

"Those cuffs, James... Were you serious about them?" He asked quietly.

"I wouldn't have bought them, if I wasn't," James turned to face him. "I don't have a whole lot to offer, I know that. I'm older, I'm stubborn. God, half the time I sleep with people its for work. I'm not exactly a prize. But I would... try to keep you safe, and treat you well," he said quietly.

He nodded slowly. "Then I accept them."

"You tell me when you're ready to wear them," James smiled, something loosening in his shoulders. His eyes brightened and he knelt by William's chair and pressed a kiss to the hand of his uninjured arm. "You really are someone extraordinary."

"On the good wrist..." He smiled. "May have to wait for the other."

"Alright," James went to retrieve the bag from the sofa. The tan leather was soft, and he fastened the two together. They circled William's slender wrist twice, and he pressed a kiss to the skin. "You honor me, agreeing to be my submissive," he said softly.

“I enjoyed it… and I trust you. The next few weeks are going to be hell – I remember last time and I need someone there who I can trust who grounds me.”

"I'll do my best," James said. "Just tell me if there's something I'm not doing that you need." He sat against William's legs, wrapped in the other blanket.

The doorbell rang, and Alec stumbled out to the balcony with the bag of food. 

"I hope you got extra," he said with a yawn. "I'm starving. Oh... you said yes," he smiled at William.

William smiled thinly. "I said I would try... I'm pretty useless for the next few weeks anyway.

"Just give him a chance, youch!" He complained as James smacked him for stealing a shrimp.

"That's for Misha," James scolded. "I ordered you the curry noodles you like. Do you want rice, William?" he asked sweetly, handing him the satay.

He beamed at that. " He spoils my cat, he doesn't need a chance after that and a very small bit of rice."

"I try. They cooked them especially for her with no sauce Alec, you can steal some out of my noodles if you want them." Bond scooped a bit of rice into William's container, and laid some shrimp on a napkin for Misha. He leaned back, offering William a stalk of broccoli from his own food.

"You're going to end up fat and spoiled, aren't you baby?" He cooed as he scratched her.

Alec rolled his eyes, which earned him another smack. "You don't get a fortune cookie for that," James scolded. "You're being paid well Alec, no reason to be an arse about it. And I'm feeding you. It's not like you don't usually do the same thing when you're off mission anyway." He kissed William's knee. "Do you need more tea?"

He nodded as he nibbled at his food, looking down at himself, his arm which would heal. Everything hurt... He sighed miserably.

"What?" Bond asked softly. "Can I get you anything so you're more comfortable?"

"Can you get a new left side of my body?" He asked softly.

"If I could," James said. "You and Misha ready to go in? I can start a fire in the fireplace."

He nodded, head already drooping. "Please," he murmured

James stood and picked him up in his arms, blanket and Misha and all. He settled him onto the couch and started the fire, and let William drift off to sleep while he put the leftovers in the fridge. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and settled in next to him.

"Never seen you go soft before, Bond," Alec said quietly. "You have it bad."

"Ahhh Alec, let it go," James said tiredly. "I don't know how it's going to play out, let me just enjoy it?"

"I think he may have a soft spot for you too," Alec said sagely.

"Good night Alec," James said. "I can only hope."

Alec left them and went back to the spare room, smiling as he did.

James stayed awake for a bit, marvelling at the second chance of the man sleeping beside him. Misha settled between them and he drifted off, William tucked against him.

William had a restless night, tossing and turning, talking and whimpering in his sleep, but he stayed asleep until the next morning.

James opened his eyes, Misha nudging him for food. William was still curled against him, so he petted her. "Let dad sleep love, we'll get breakfast in a bit."

William groaned softly and opened his eyes to look at Bond… and pressed into him. “James… I hurt…” he complained. “Will you help me shower?”

"Of course," James sat up slowly. "Let's find a plastic sack to cover your shoulder, and use a chair." He made William tea while he brought in a plastic chair from the balcony. He sat and drank his own coffee, rubbing gently at William's stiff neck. 

He sipped his tea, stretching his neck. “That’s nice,” he said softly.

"We don't have to be anywhere, I have massage oil," James kneaded down his spine. "If you can relax, it might ache less."

He hummed and nodded. “Yes… I would like to try that…”

"Come lay on the bed," James helped him up. He spread a soft sheet on top of the blankets and settled William on his back, a pillow propping up his bad arm. He started at his feet with the warm oil, gentle strokes to let him relax.

Q was awkward, with most of his shoulder still wrapped up. He winced and shifted... And then started to giggle as Bond touched his feet.

"Really?" Bond raised an eyebrow. He skipped to his ankles. "I'll have to remember that," he teased, kneading at William's stiff calf muscles.

He hummed and closed his eyes slowly. "That's good..."

James moved slowly, kneading out the tension. He avoided his groin entirely, and stretched the fingers on his uninjured hand. He found himself relaxing as he did, feeling William go boneless.

He did indeed relax, slowly unravelling and going limp in his hand

He moved up to his shoulders, and laid him on a pile of pillows to massage the uninjured parts of his back. He laid a soft kiss on the small of his back, rubbing the scruff on his cheek against the soft skin.

He shivered at the attention and pushed his bottom back against James. "Keeper..." He whined.

"Yes baby?" James ran his hand down William's side and pressed a long line of kisses to the back of his neck.

"I need..." He cursed softly at the kisses.

"Hmmm?" James poured more warm oil in his hand and slicked up William's cock. He kept up the kisses, running his lips over the shell of William's ear with a low growl.

He shivered and caught James wrist. His eyes flared wide, panic for a moment… but he needed grounding… “Slowly… keep talking to me…” he pleaded as he held James wrist.

"So I was thinking that this weekend," James kept his voice soothing, "I could make you breakfast in bed. I might even have a tray and a tea pot somewhere. But I'm going to have to send Alec for groceries." He nuzzled at William's good shoulder with a sigh."

Q moaned and thrust into Bond’s hands.

"Maybe we can see if there's anything good on TV," he handled William like he was fine china, a swipe of warm fingers on the head of his cock. "I bought some series I wanted to see when I was gone on mission, and if it's cold I can bake."

He whined a response and after a moment, arched in his hand, jerking in spasms.

“I have you," James soothed. "Easy, baby. Relax. No pressure. Just enjoy it."

"Damn it," he grabbed James's wrist and turned to press into his chest. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologize," James winced. "You never have to apologize." He held William close, hands running softly over his cold skin. He covered them both and petted William's hair.

Closing his eyes, he groaned and thrust forward, hard and hurting. He licked his lips. "James... Please..."

James slid down his body and took him in his mouth. A swipe of his tongue across William's cock, and he found himself rutting against the sheets. He pulled William's hips closer, his hands holding him up to bury his face in the soft skin.

He came. He came hard. With a jerk and a thrust, he shivered as he came, as oddly silent as it was.

James licked him clean, and then sat up to kiss him gently. "Thank you," he brushed his hand down William's cheek.

William flinched hard at that, eyes closing. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. 

"Why are you sorry?" James asked. "I enjoyed it. Did you not?"

"I came," the second word had a lilt to it, as if he had done something bad.

"That's usually the point?" James sat up. "Usual reaction to a an acceptable blow job. OH. You aren't used to being allowed to, are you?" He frowned.

"He made me beg and plead until I was on the verge of passing out... Got me out my head..."

"Oh William," James swallowed. "He's lucky... that you already shot him. Am I doing a good enough job getting you out of your head?"

"It's difficult getting my mind to remember that you are not him - that the same rules do not apply here.

"I know," James curled around him protectively. "Please, if you think of anything you need done differently, tell me." He fingered the soft leather cuffs buckled around William's arm.

“I just… need to get out of my head and I hurt too much to do anything serious…” grumbled Q.

"Have you tried sensory deprivation? It can work when you can't tolerate pain."

He shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Block out everything, and focus on nothing but your sense of feeling. No hearing, no sight."

He frowned at the strange request and slowly nodded as he closed his eye James tied a silk blindfold around his eyes, and chose some loud orchestra piece for the iPod. He positioned William carefully on the pillows so his shoulder was supported, and buckled his good wrist to the head board. He started by breathing against William's ribs.

He squirmed, jerking his hand and frowned, but made a visible effort to relax.

James ran his fingers down William's stomach, and bent to kiss his hips. The man was slight, bruised more than anyone should have to tolerate. James swallowed down the nausea at the bruises caused by finger tips grabbing at delicate skin.

After a time, when the tension seemed to have eased from his body, William threw his head back and groaned. James ran warm hands down his thighs, kneading at the tense muscles.

"I’m sorry I ran away from the library," he said after a few long moments of this gentle attention.

"I was scared," James said, taking the headphones off William. "I knew what he could do, and I needed someone else to tell me he needed to be stopped. He wasn't one of us anymore, he was a predator. You've become very precious to me, in a short amount of time. You deserve to be cherished, and protected." He ran the tips of his fingers down William's cheek.

“At the time, he started okay… He gave me a way to escape. A way to get out of my head. I would never say we dated, but I trusted him… but then he changed. He got angry… No matter what I did, it wasn’t enough…” He toyed with the shackles. “I am a submissive and a masochist. I like looking after people… but I am not a pet.”

"You're not a pet, you're a person," James said sadly. He took off the blindfold to see William's eyes, and brushed his cheek with his fingers. "It's not going to be like that. You can have anything you need, and respect to go with it." He bent to kiss his forehead.

“I know…” he smiled at James. “Can we just curl up… I am going to fall asleep and my shoulder is hurting… a lot…” he said quietly.

"Of course, are you ready for some more pain medicine?" James made him a soft nest of pillows and tucked the duvet around him.

He nodded slowly. " Yes, Keeper."

James handed him the pills, and a glass of water. He let him sip at it until the acrid taste was gone from his mouth, and then returned the glass to the bedside table. He curled himself around William protectively, rubbing his uninjured palm soothingly. "Sweet dreams," he whispered as William's eyes started to close.


	11. Chapter 11

Days turned into weeks and slowly Q began to heal. Bit by broken bit, he started to pull himself together until the arm was unbandaged.

James came home one night with a bag of groceries, and found himself humming. Q nowhere in sight, he decided to make pot pie and surprise him.

Q came back in, broken shoulder in a sling. "That smells good, Bond," said Q warmly as he shrugged off his jacket. He looked pale but he always did when he came back from physiotherapy.

Bond bent to press a kiss against his cheek. "I hope you're hungry. But save room, I have a surprise for later."

He winced as he sat down. "Oh?"

"I thought we could have dessert out on the balcony, but if you aren't feeling well, I don't want you getting too cold. Is there anything I can do?" James pulled the blinds to the patio shut, hoping to hide the candle lit table that he'd prepared.

"I should say that depends on what dessert is," William said, feigning innocence. 

"Well I talked to a realtor today, she emailed over some flats for sale in the area," James smiled hesitantly. "And I took the liberty of picking up that shortcake you like from the bakery."

"Your moving?" He asked curiously. Bond had never mentioned it.

"I thought we could pick out a place, with no memories. Somewhere we choose for us." James's shoulders were tense. "If you're ready for something like that. It's three months, since you spent the weekend." He blushed and turned away, sure William was about to tease him for being a sentimental fool.

Q frowned and sat down. "I... Don't know..."

"Only if you want," James said, hesitation in his voice. "I just... You haven't spent any time at your place, and we haven't gone in the other bedroom. Yeah..." He fussed with putting the food on plates and didn't meet William's eyes.

"Can I think about it? We sleep in the same bed but don't do much more then kiss..." He was restless. Healing well but restlessness was through him.

"Of course," James smiled. "I thought having to be here might be holding you back from healing."

"Do you think I'm being held back from healing?" William looked up at him, looking vaguely alarmed.

"No, I think you are doing remarkably well," James said. "But if you think it would help, I'm all for it. I don't like that it happened and we're still here. It feels like the place isn't... Clean? I want to pretend the room doesn't exist, if that makes sense. I am in danger at work, i want my space to feel safe."

William smiled sheepishly. "Think how I feel... The about of times he was at my house..."

"So a fresh start could be good," James smiled. "No pressure. I also looked at some one bedroom places, if you just want a new place of your own. I don't want you to feel obligated. But I think I'm ready for a change."

He smiled and pressed against James. "I need to go back to work before I do much more... Try and move on..."

 

"Did the physiotherapist tell you when you can go back? I know Alec said that Q branch is running smooth but everyone misses you."

"Next week," he said as he rolled his shoulders... Watching James. He moved through to James... And then slowly sunk to his knees beside him, head bowed.

James ran his fingers through William's hair, and cupped a hand around the back of his neck. James knelt in front of him and tilted up his chin for a kiss.

"Are you ready for this? You don't owe it to me."

Q nodded slowly. "Yes.. I am…

"Alright," James caught his mouth for another kiss. He stood and pulled William up gently with him. "Come to bed?" He turned off the the stove and guided William to the bedroom. There was a box sitting on the bed.

He did do, quiet and content. He had a submissive streak a mile wide and he enjoyed pain. It grounded him in a way that nothing else had. He came in and hesitated, wondering for a moment, what James wanted to do. 

James opened the box, and inside was a leather collar that matched his cuffs. There was a note that said, WHEN YOU'RE READY... I'LL BE HERE.

Q froze when he saw the note and then looked up at James, questioning. His face was worried, he looked half ready to bolt.

"Just what it says," James reassured him. "Put it somewhere safe, so you can see it when you like. You keep looking at me like you're afraid I don't want you, that I think you're damaged. And I want you to know that nothing could be further from the truth. Go put it with your things." He turned away to light the candles that were on the dresser, so William wouldn't see the emotions on his face.

He didn't move... But slowly, reverently sunk to his knees again with relief on his face, tears and a stupid smile that wouldn't go. "You’re an ass, Bond..." He breathed.

"I hear that a lot," James laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "How much pain do you want? I know you're sore."

"I want the damn collar, moron. It's all I've wanted for such a long time."

James picked up the collar, and fingered the soft leather. "William, with the placing of this collar around your neck and your acceptance of it, I vow to do everything I can to be worthy of you. I promise to hold you and keep you safe, to stretch you and give you flight, to respect the needs of our relationship above all others, to love you, honor you, support you in all things and be sensitive to your needs and desires . I acknowledge the trust you have placed in me and the responsibility that goes with my acceptance of that trust. I will never violate or even threaten to violate that trust. I acknowledge and accept with all my heart the gift of submission you have made to me. This collar will be a symbol of that which we already know: that you are mine, and by wearing it you will always be safe to be everything that you are. Do you accept this collar in the spirit by which it is given you?”

Q swallowed and inclined his head, before nodding. "Yes, Keeper. I accept."

James buckled it around his neck and brushed his fingers against William's cheek. "You don't know how lucky I feel," he confessed. 

He smiled and turned his face to muzzle gently. "I think I love you too..."

James bit his lip, and pulled William in for a kiss. "I love you, my perfect boy."

He response was to kiss back, throwing his arms around James neck.

James picked him up and laid him on the bed. "I didn't dare hope you'd wear it now, but I wanted you to know." He pressed a kiss into the hollow of his throat, right below the buckle. "It's perfect on you."

"It's what I've wanted for a long long time..." He whispered.

"I thought so," James looked down at him, a thoughtful look on his face. "But I want you to know, it was a honor to put it on you." He kneaded his fingers into William's thigh. "Can you roll over,or will it be too much on your shoulder?"

He did so without hesitation, hands behind his back.

James kissed at the injured shoulder and scratched his nails over Williams arse. He bit at the back of his neck, with a hoarse groan.

William let out a breathless sigh but it was a content one. "James..." He purred.

"Yes?" James nipped down his spine. "Would the flogger be too much?"

“As long as it was below the shoulders,” he said, feeling the fabric of his shit move over his skin. “James… Keeper…” he frowned over his shoulder. “What should I call you in a scene?”

"I like Keeper, unless something else feels more natural," James shivered at the title. He left a kiss on the small of William's back and took the side flogger from the night stand.

"Yes, Keeper..." he sighed happily as he closed his eyes.

James trailed the suede flogger down one leg, and back up. He settled between William's legs and snapped the flogger against his arse, following it with a brush of his lips.

He growled with the combination of pain and pleasure, scratching at the sheets roughly.

"Easy," James snapped the flogger against his inner thigh and tugged at William's hair. He shed his own shirt and bent to tug at William's earlobe with his teeth.

It flicked against his balls and he yelped, arching and squirming. "Fuck..." He hissed.

"Too much?" James was quick to sit back and and check with him.

He shook his head. "No... Not at all..."

"Tell me if it is," James kissed his neck. "Count for me. We'll go to ten." He snapped the flogger against William's lower back.

"One," he all but growled the number.

James let the leather drag down William's thigh before hitting his calf.

He groaned, and the sting, the heat and pain rolled into something warm and hot inside him. He murmured the number.

It was gratifying to see William relax into his touch. James smacked the leather against each of his thighs, following with a scrape of his nails.

The scratch, the unexpected sensation made him cry out sharply.

"Can you still count?" James ran his hands over William's thighs.

He hummed, clearly relaxed and enjoying himself. "Four? Five?"

James growled against his skin, pleased. He rained down four on his thighs quickly, following with a swipe of his tongue.

The varying sensations was enough to overload him and his eyes closed as he took deep breaths.

"Take a deep breath and talk to me," James said softly.

"Hard..." His hips rolled into the sheets. "Really really hard..."

James smiled down at William. "Good, I like to hear that." He landed the last smack of the leather across his lower back. "What do you need?"

"To come, keeper," he moaned as he rolled onto his back.

James licked at the head of his cock, and brought William's hands to rest on his hair. "Let me know if you need me to stop?"

He shivered and tried to curl inwards, twitching.

"Easy, I have you," James looked up to catch his eyes. He laid a kiss on William's thigh. "You still with me?"

He nodded, drunk on pleasure.

James swallowed around him and brushed the stubble on his cheek against William's leg. He teased his tongue around the crown and down the slit, sucking down his flavour.

He arched, fingers in James hair as he ran his hands through the locks of hair gently.

James hummed, pleased. He set to making sure he gave William an experience that he would want to repeat. Masochist though he might be, until his shoulder healed, William needed someone who would be careful and respect his limits. James nuzzled his nose in the soft pubic hair and ran his nails down William's thigh.

"James... Keeper..." He whispered. "James... Please... I'm going to come..." He panted.

James growled around him and tightened his lips. He squeezed William's fingers in his hair and teased at him with a brush of teeth.

He came, back arching harshly, a strangled cry on his lips.

James bathed him gently with his tongue, lapping at him to get him clean. Then he slid up next to him and brushed the hair out of William's eyes. He gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and wrapped him in his arms, murmuring gently to let him relax.

He whimpered and curled into James, and there were tears in his eyes, as another layer of pain cracked open. He sobbed until he fell asleep. James held him and let him cry until he fell asleep. He covered them both and kept watch while his boy slept.

"He loves you," Alec said softly from the doorway, eyes glittering dangerously. His arms were folded.

"God I hope so," James sighed. "What's going on?"

Alec gave a lopsided smile. "Should I be jealous?" He wasn't saying... Something.

James slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of trousers. "We've been friends too long, Alec. Let's go get some of that vodka out of the freezer, and you can tell me what's going on."

He snorted and went with James to the freezer.

"I gave him a collar, Alec," James said. "Should I have talked to you first?"

" And what happens when you end up chasing terrorists through the Amazon for six months?" Alec asked.

"He'll be in my ear," James said. "It's not ideal I know. But I'm not going to be doing this forever. And I... I wasn't planning on loving someone again. It just, it was there and I took a chance." James refilled their glasses.

Alex pursed his lips in a petulant pout and drained the vodka in several large gulps.

"Are you feeling left out?" James studied him thoughtfully. "I didn't think you were attracted to him."

"Am I jealous?" He barked a laugh. "Of course I fucking am. Little pretty boys run from me instead of collapse into my arms."

"I didn't know that's what you were looking for," James said quietly.. "There's always been chemistry between is, and we've taken a woman to bed together. I shouldn't have been so oblivious."

"I'm not looking for anything," Alec growled, a warning in his tone. "Drop it, Bond."

"So you don't want to be a part of it? "

He shook his head. "Not my place "

"What's not your place?" William came in and sat on James's lap. 

"Hello sweetheart," James kissed his sleep mussed hair. Q curled into James, the blankets around him like a robe.

Alec shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry."

"Alec, the walls aren't so thick," James said softly. "Just tell us."

"I have nothing to say," snarled Alec as he rose.

"Alec, sit down," James ordered quietly. "William, I didn't take into account how Alec was going to feel about you and I. It's always been him and I against the world, and this- well, he'll have to tell you when he's ready."

"I'm off," Alec went to the door, scowling. 

Q glanced at James and then Alec. "I should go back to the bedroom..."

"Both of you, stay," James said. "Please?"

William relaxed into James lap and looked up at Alec earnestly. "You're jealous," he said quietly.

"Are you going to tell him that's not true?" James asked.

Alec threw a glare we James and said nothing... But it was there in his eyes. Q looked at Alec... And then James. "You two are still brothers, Alec... I can't take that away..."

"He thinks that no beautiful boy will want him," James said softly. "I didn't know, I should have paid more attention."

Q looked at James for a long moment, and his eyes travelled to Alec slowly and he slowly crawled forward onto Alec's lap, shedding the sheets as he went.

James shivered at the sight, William's dark hair against Alec's skin. He swallowed hard, the trousers uncomfortably tight.

Alec's hands went to Q's hips, and he looked away.

James stood, and put his hands on Alec's shoulders. He bent to run his lips over the skin under Alec's ear with a growl. "You have no idea how hot you both look."

Q licked his lips and then looked up at James. "May I?" He gestured to Alec’s shirt, Alec who was stiff with tension.

"Of course," James ran a hand down William's back. He tugged at Alec's ear lobe with his teeth. "Don't tell me you don't want this Alec, I can see how hard you are."

Alec moved suddenly, shoving Q back, off him and into the carpet. William yelped and flinched as Alec stepped over him and made a line for the door.

James grabbed his arm. "Stop it. You aren't going to run away this time. Both of us want you, so stop being such an idiot."

Alec punched him. Hard. Then he left, slamming the door.

"Well that went smashingly," James rubbed his jaw gingerly. "How are you doing?"

Q aat up, his hair mussed from sleep and then the failed seduction. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I know that wasn't how I expected tonight to go."

"It's fine, Bond," snapped William, body taut as he stood. Hands shoved through his hair. "I need a shower "

"Do you want company, or you need some space?"

You need to go after 006," he warned coldly. "I know what you lot are like."

"I know," James sighed. "We are a self destructive lot, and we refuse to believe anyone could want us." He pulled on a shirt and shoes and went after Alec. William tracked Alec to a bar and sent information to Bond's phone.

Bond walked into the dark bar, and found Alec sitting in a corner. He pulled up a chair and sat down.   
"That was quite the punch, nice to know you can keep him safe while I'm out on a mission."

Alec scowled at James. "Sod off, Bond."

"We're back at that?" James raised an eyebrow. "He sent me after you, you know. We're both worried."

"About what? You two have your happily ever after."

"We want you to be part of it," James reached for Alec's glass. "God that's awful shite."

He scoffed and pulled back his glass. "No, you don't. He doesn't know me, he doesn't know what I can do when mad."

"He's been on comms for both of us Alec, he's the Quartermaster. Do you really think it's a surprise to him that you are a 00 agent?"

"I have seen the way you look at each other, James. It's not going to happen."

"I didn't tell him to get on your lap, that was all him Alec," James sighed. "But he's been hurt. He doesn't need someone to be violent around him."

"Then I am the last person who needs to be in your relationship, Bond," he waved a hand and drained the glass. "Go. Enjoy his smiles."

"Don't be an ass, Alec," James scolded. "He needs to be protected. And we are the perfect ones to do it."

"You are. He trusts and loves you - he has done for a while."

"Alec, please?"

"Please, what, Bond?" Alex stood. "I get it. He is your lover and..." 

Q walked into the bar, eyes narrowed at Alec...and then Q punched him.

Alec looked back and rolled his jaw, but the usual anger looked a lot more like shock.   
"You are an arse, Alec if you think I am going to get between you two," snapped William and turned his head to look at James. "I'm going home - need to be alone for a day or two. Take care of Misha," he turned and stalked to the door, a cab waiting outside.

"Let's go home, Alec," James said wearily. "Are you sober enough to walk? There's still dinner." He texted William, and asked him to at least have Eve stay with him at the flat.

Alec stood and staggered a little before trailing with James.

James felt bone weary. All the emotions warring in him left him exhausted, and he dreaded sleeping without William after so many nights beside him. But the sooner he could get Alec to talk, the sooner it could all be resolved.

"Do you want coffee, or do you want to sleep it off?" James asked as he fumbled with the keys, between trying to keep Alec vertical.

"Coffee," he said with a grunt.

James started the coffee pot and reheated them each a plate of food. He got Alec aspirin and water to start with and sat down. He picked at his own food, and avoided sending William another text, even though his absence ached. He finally opted for pouring them each a coffee, and stared out the back door at the candles that had long since burned out.

"See, this is why I can't be a part of this," Alec said, watching him. "You're in love with him... It's all over your face."


	12. Chapter 12

"So? There's not a shortage of love, Alec, that it only is enough for one person," he scoffed. "Three decades we've been together Alec, do you really think that all just dissolves? How long have you thought so little of me? After all the times I saved your arse, you could have at least mentioned you cared." He pitched the empty mug against the wall and it exploded with a crash.

He arched an eyebrow but kept his gaze chillingly cool. "After everything that we have been through, James... You're the only man I would ever let touch me like that," they both had a violent streak, Alec's more so than Bond, and they both needed to top... But they had topped for the other when necessary... When you just needed to forget.

"I thought you wanted beautiful boys to go starry eyed over you, Alec. Not some government assassin past the good years, covered in scars," James shook his head. "This isn't about sex, or who is in control. Not with William and I, and especially not with you. Do you know why I gave him a collar? "

Alec looked at him and shrugged before he admitted slowly. "I don't know."

"He hasn't been respected when he said no," James said softly. "The collar tells him that he has the last word, and no matter how vulnerable he is, someone will be with him. That sounds a lot like us, Alec. How you and I have handled things. I didn't ask William to be my sub, I asked to protect him. He calls me Keeper, not Sir, not Master.”

Eventually, he sighed softly and nodded gently. "I understand..."

"I’m not like 004..." He slurred. "We don't deserve him."

"No, we're not like 004," James said emphatically. "And that's why we are going to take care of him, and each other. Because we aren't just random killing machines who can only feel pain."

"I'm glad you're here," James brushed a kiss against William's shoulder. The relief of having both he and Alec safe in bed beside him left an unexpected warmth in his stomach.

"Had to make sure that you hadn't killed each other," he shifted to look up at James and Alec pressed against his back. He looked back over his shoulder at Alec. "How is he?" He whispered.

"I think he's better," James said softly. "I tried to explain to him as best as I could, that I gave you the collar to respect your right to say no, and protect you. I hope he understood. And hopefully he'll remember, despite the alcohol. I did get food, water, coffee, and painkillers in him at least."

Q pressed close to James and grunted as Alec cuddled up to him. "Keeper... What are you asking me to do here? A threesome? Long term?"

"Is that something you want? You have as much say here ass I do, William. I'm not here to order you," James sighed. "This wasn't even in my mind until yesterday. I was blind to some very obvious things going on. But this has to be something you want as well. Why did you sit on his lap? I suppose I need to start with you and what you need. Then I can see where Alec belongs in that. I'll always love him as one of my closest friends. I didn't realize that me settling down was going to be something that made him want more. We've always had something casual, convenient. But I assumed that we would grow apart at some point and choose our own way."

"I sat on his lap because he would have freaked out and left... Maybe he needs to get me out of his system. A violent shag and maybe this would be over?"

"If violent shags got things out of his system, he would have been over me years ago. I think the biggest problem for Alec is that he wants something like we have, and is afraid that no wants who wants this, would want him."

Q pressed against him lightly. "Ill try it... But I don't want to be restrained yet. You can hold me... But..." He shook his head. It was a fair point, Alec has to earn trust.”

"The cuffs are for you to feel safe when you need it, not to restrain you. You can ask for anything you are ready for, when YOU are ready. Alec is a whole different... sort of dynamic. He's fiery, he is passionate. You can tell him no, or what you want, exactly like you can me. Although he is more intense than I am."

Q nodded. "Just stay close, James," he said and pushed his hips back against Alec.

James nodded and ran a hand down William's chest. He watched Alec's eyes open, and realization hit him by degrees.

William reached back and lifted Alec's hand and brought it around him, resting over James’s hand.

James bent to brush a kiss again Alec's skin, the warm sleepy smell of him so familiar. "Good morning, love." He smiled down at the confused eyes. "How did you sleep?"

Alec frowned in confusion, suspicion is his wary gaze. "Alright, I-" he hissed as William ground back against him.

James squeezed Alec's fingers and traced his lips down Alec's throat. They both needed a shave. Alec hadn't been in the field recently, and his hair was shaggy. James tangled his fingers in it and bent to kiss William as well. He was a perfect fit between them, and James groaned.

William writhed between them, supple and elegant. He felt Alec move, grasping his wrists gently. William groaned and kissed James back, before turning his head to kiss Alec slowly.

"Be gentle with his wrists, Alec," James said. "You're new to him and he has to get comfortable with you. Right my beautiful boy?" He nibbled at William's neck as he and Alec kissed. They were a lovely juxtaposition of light and dark hair, but with matching green eyes.

Alec glanced at James and nodded his head in understanding.

"How far can you move your shoulder?" Bond asked William. "We want you safe to go back to work Monday."

"Because I don't want you in pain, and I know that you are going stir crazy away from work," James rutted against him. "You don't get shot on a regular basis, and I don't want you used to pain if we can help it."

He pushed back into Bond. "I get stiff after a while..." He paused as Alec leant over and kissed James. "But whatever you want, Keeper. I'll safe word if uncomfortable... May I suggest that we get some breakfast in us first before clothes vanish?"

"That sounds good," James kissed him. "And coffee. We aren't going to be mixing injury pain with you being a masochist."

"Which there is nothing wrong with being?" Alec's hands moved through Q's hair and William shuddered with pleasure.

"Nothing wrong with it at all, as long as there is consent and no aggravating your injury. I'd say all three of us have a masochistic streak," James said, enjoying the sight of them.

"But first," Alec stroked his hair. "Go to the front room. Set a fire and then strip naked and wait in front of the fire," Alec said quietly.

James nodded at him, smiling. He watched them interact, Alec's large hands gentle on William. As William walked out, James watched Alec's hungry look.

"He blossoms with affection, just tell him what you're doing. He is used to being ignored, someone not taking into account how he feels. If anything, I've tried to make everything we do about sensations, and pleasure for him."

Alec nodded slowly. "Food first - he is far too skinny."

"What would you both like?" James pulled on a shirt. "Go get to know him. He's... The Quartermaster is the least of what he is."

Alec shrugged from in bed and opened his arm for James. "I don't know .”

"I'll see what I can find, then," James bent to kiss him soundly before he went to the kitchen. He decided that there was enough eggs and bread to make a proper breakfast, but with bacon and potatoes as well. Alec could use something to absorb the last of the alcohol, and William could use some food. He put on a pot of coffee for himself and Alec, and tea for William. When he was done, he put everything on a tray, and left it on the table. He walked quietly into the living room to see what Alec had planned.

William was kneeling by the fire, head bowed. The shivers betrayed his tension, and there was the sounds of a third person showering

"How are you doing?" James asked softly. "Is there anything you need?"

William shook his head. "No, Keeper."

"You look perfect," James said. "We're lucky to have you. Breakfast is ready whenever Alec is done."

Q shuffled closer on his knees and leant against James, his head on James’s lap. He was calm, relaxed in James touch.

James ran his hands over William's shoulder, and through his hair. He hummed a little as he settled William against him.

"Hello Alec," he heard the footsteps stop at the doorway without looking. "Breakfast is ready."

Alec strode in and his eyes burned as he sat next to James.

James smiled at him, then raised his eyebrows. He wanted to know what Alec had planned as well. William was pliant on his lap, relaxed.

“Breakfast?” Alec asked, glancing at James and the form that was sitting against James. William shifted lightly and held up a hand. “Before anything happens… My safe word is red for stop, yellow for something needs to change – We also have Mercy if I need you to let up with Corporal – not that I have ever used that. My limits are few and far between, but they have been pushed before. Understand?” His eyes narrowed at Alec. 

"Good boy," James smiled at him and rubbed his back. He hoped that Alec understood what a huge step that was, him being assertive and standing up for himself.

Alec nodded at Q. “I understand, Q,” he said and held out his hand. “If I break them, James will teach you how to shoot me personally.”

Q scoffed. “As if I can't shoot you now. Can we eat please?” he said tartly. 

“Is he always this cheeky?” Alec laughed and looked at James. 

"No," James said with a smile. "It's a big step for him to be himself again, and have some self preservation instinct. Go sit with Alec love, I'll bring in the food."

“Yes, Keeper,” He scrambled off James’s lap and onto Alec’s. 

James brought back the tray, and settles beside Alec thoughtfully, his legs tucked under him. "Do you have something that you want to call Alec, love?'

William turned to Alec. "So do you have anything you want me to call you?"

“How did you and James come up with Keeper?" Alec asked.

"Because for a time, I was barely able to look after myself. James became the one I went too when I needed grounding."

"So it's very much about what William needed. And my ego is large enough. Sir sounds rather ridiculous, and I don't own him. It was something we could agree on. And I get to take care of this beautiful boy," James fed him a slice of bacon and smiled fondly.

"So what do you suggest for me?" Alec said, still somewhat awkward as he watched Q lick the streaks of oil from James fingers.

"William?" James sighed and tried to focus. "Love, I can't put two brain cells together when you do that. Alec, what's the Russian word for keeper?"

"Oh!" Alec looked thoughtful. There's stórož, it means watchman, caretaker, or guardian."

"Say that again?" Q asked as he playfully bit the pad of James thumb.

"Like stores almost, longer in the middle and hard at the end," Alec smiled, enjoying watching William so relaxed.

He nodded slowly.  
"Stórož and Keeper..." He said slowly.

Alec looked like he couldn't quite believe everything that was happening.

"Do I need to feed you as well?" James asked with a smile, holding out a piece of toast for Alec to nibble.

"James likes to take care of people," William warned Alec sagely, leaning against Alec as he propped his legs up.

"He's always been like that," Alec said. He ran his hands down William's bare arms. "He has a thing for rescuing people."

He arched an eyebrow at James. "As long as you never ever refer to me as pet," he drawled.

"Have I called you that yet, beautiful boy?" James teased him, getting him to bite off more bacon. "You really are lovely. You have no idea. We're so lucky."

"So what does he like?" Alec asked James and hushed William. " James is a good observer... I know how he works better than you."

"He likes affection, even if he thinks he doesn't deserve it," James said. "He blushes when he gets a compliment. And when he smiles, I'd do anything to make him do it again. He's a masochist, but physically he hasn't been able to handle a lot of pain with the injuries. So I've tried to focus on keeping him out of his head, and making him feel appreciated. He's been taken for granted far too often."

"You are far too complimentary, keeper," William said as he felt an arm tighten around his waist. Alec was rigid, but it was the tension of a new situation. Alex looked up at James. "So what shall we do with this one?"

"We can always use our mouths on him until he can't talk," James leaned forward and caught William's lips in a kiss.

Alec dipped his head to William’s neck and began to nibble and suck gently, clamping William’s hands behind his back. Q groaned and his lips parted, sweetly submissive.

James kept kissing him, working from his lips to the hollow of his throat. His pulse was fluttering like a trapped bird, and James stopped there to mouth at him. He ran his hands over the sensitive nipples, and down his stomach.

"Is your shoulder okay with your hands behind your back?" He checked.

"Fine, Keeper," he breathed. Alec grinned and pulled James into a kiss over Q's shoulder

James bent into the kiss and tugged on Alec's hair.

"Are you done eating? The bed is big enough."

William whined at the lack of contact, wriggling. Desperate for touch, and aside from Alec holding his wrists, he had no contact. 

"Sounds good,” Alec grinned. 

"Come to bed, William," James growled in his ear. "Let's get you comfortable. I think Alec has something in mind to keep you occupied."

William leant in to kiss James but Alec wouldn't let him. He let out a frustrated growl.

"Easy, beautiful boy," James soothed. We'll make it worth your while." He ran his hands down Alec's arms and leaned in to kiss Alec again.

Alec kissed back, grinning at James as William struggled, cursing them both.

"William, I can always have sex with James and let you watch," Alec threatened.

He whined quietly, shivering.

"Now," Alec tugged him along to the bedroom. "I want you to lie on your stomach and make sure your shoulder is comfortable." He stopped to exchange another hungry kiss with James.

He shifted and got onto his belly.

James and Alec stripped and laid on either side of him, kissing across his shoulders. Alec ran a hand down his back to soothe him and keep him focused. James's head was swimming, Alec's kisses and William's warm skin between them were a heady combination.

Alec looked up at James. "Tied hands behind Back, strung so he has to bend over?" He said in Russian.

"How about hands in front so his shoulder isn't under too much stress?" James replied back in Russian. "I don't want him to have to safeword."

"I'm right here, you know," William snapped.

"Yes, you are," James bent to bite at the back of his neck. "I know trust is the hardest thing for you right now, harder than pain. Have I hurt you yet? I need you to trust us."

William scowled… but he wasn't safe wording. Acting out of fear was a very different situation, and he looked away. The incline of his head was short and sharp…

"Are you still with us?" Alec asked softly. "If you want to stop, just tell us." He bent to bite his way down William's back.

"I'm with you..."

"Good boy. Is your shoulder well enough to handle rope?"

He nodded slowly, shivering deliciously. 

"James, I assume you have some soft jute we can use?"

"Of course," James went to the dresser and pulled out several lengths. "I asked Javier to dye these, to match your eyes," he showed William.

"I like those," Alec purred and then eyed James. "You're the roper here, James. Get creative."

James wound them around his wrists, a gentle tug to make sure that they were secure. After the wrists, James worked his way up the arms in a dragonfly sleeve, but kept his injured shoulder supported."It's fine, it's comfortable," Q reassured him.

"I'd rather be sure," James ties off the rope at his shoulders. He reached for another piece and ties his ankles. "Do you have enough room to flex your hips and kneel?" he asked.

With a grunt, he got to his knees.

James ran his hand over William's calves. "Are you ready for lube, Alec?"

Alec nodded as he settled behind William, one hand slipping down to cup the hacker. William keened, and in a moment of white hot panic, jerked forwards and towards James.

"Alec, stop! Breathe, look at me," James grabbed the scissors from the nightstand. "William, you're ok. Alec, cut the rope off his hands."

William wasn't listening, struggling as Alec tried to cut the rope. "I'm going to cut him - pin him down."

"No! Red, William. Stop, you're safe," James held him as gently as he could. "William Carter, stop and breathe. Mercy."

William wasn't listening, trapped in panic and pain and the wind was knocked out of him as Alec unceremoniously caught him and cut the ropes as fast as he could, but William was already kicking and pulling away hard.

Bond laid across his body so Alec could cut the rope on his ankles. "Turn on the lights Alec, and open the windows." He held William still until he was free, and then tried to calm him. Misha came, distressed at the whimpers her human was making, and pawed at him.

William hissed and squirmed out of James grip, away from Alec and ran. He went to the bathroom, the door slammed and locked.

James turned to Alec and laid a hand on his arm.  
"The memories swallow him, and he can't get out. Just give him some time to calm down," James sighed. "I wish there was more I could do."

There was crashing from the bathroom, as William destroyed things. "In sorry, James," Alec said quietly. "Should I go?"

"No, he's not fighting us," James leaned into Alec's shoulder. "He can't fight who he really wants to so he internalizes it. He's terrified of his brain, what he remembers. It won't stop playing in his head."

Alec wrapped an arm around him gently and nuzzled his hair. "Abused?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, 004 was just icing on the cake. He manipulated him, told him he was worthless and no one else would ever want him," James leaned into the touch. "That's why the complements and explanations."

Alex pulled James back into his grip, and sighed hard.  
Time passed slowly and eventually the crashing in the bathroom got quieter, and went silent but the Quartermaster didn't return. Alec came back to bed after surreptitiously stopping by the door. "You should try and talk to him," he said quietly.

James nodded, and went to knock on the bathroom door.   
"William, can I at least see if you're physically alright?" He sat down, head against to door. " I didn't want to scare you, I'm sorry. "

There was silence... Almost for a full ten minutes, before the lock turned. Not coming out but letting James in.

James walked in the bathroom slowly. The mirror and light fixture hadn't survived the damage. There was William, curled into a corner behind the door.  
"Let me see your hands?" James asked. He winced as he brushed glass shards off the knuckles.

His hands and arms were scratched and although there were splatters of blood on his hands and firearms, nothing looked serious. He didn't speak, or look at James.

"Hey beautiful boy, look at me," James tilted his chin to see his face. "Can you tell me what it made you think of?"

William jerked his face away, and curled up smaller. His eyes closed and he shuddered. "When I was younger..." He whispered after a moment.

James kept a hand on his shoulder and wrapped his robe around William.

"Don't," he pulled out from under that hand. "Just don't.”

"Tell us?" Alec appeared in the doorway.  
"It's not going to make us think less of you. You're the strongest person I know," James added.

He growled a warning and stood suddenly, pushing past the pair of them in a huff. "I don't want to discuss it."

"Ok, so tell us what you need," Alec offered James a hand. "Misha is waiting for you on the bed. I'll make tea."

Q didn't answer and was soon in the floor by the fire in the front room, blankets around himself.

Alex brought in mugs of tea, and James deposited Misha on his lap. He turned on a crime show on tv, and let it play quietly in the background while he read next to Q.

Q said nothing, just curled up, stroking the cat as he sipped the weak tea.

Alec sat next to James, his head on James's lap.   
"None of us work until Monday, right? Didn't you want to show William the Skyfall library?"

Q stiffened, body going rigid. " I'm going home," he said after a quiet moment, undoing the leather around his wrists and neck, going into the bedroom to find his clothes.

"If that's what you want," James said. "Are you sure you want to be alone?"

He nodded. "I need to," he said, cool and detached.

"Alright, at least let Alec drive you," James said. "You can call if you need anything. Do you want to take Misha?"

William wrapped his arms around himself. He shivered, but answering.

"If you need anything, call," James instructed. "Why don't you see Eve?"

He shook his head as something bubbled up in him, emotions wared in him... Alec caught him as his knees buckled.

James sat on the sofa and Alec settled William onto his lap. Alec settled on William's other side, and kept holding his hand. James wrapped them up in a throw blanket and kept up a soft litany of what he wanted to show William when he was feeling up to an excursion.

William said nothing - he wasn't ready... But then he made himself. "It was... My dad... When I was younger..."

Alec squeezed his hand. His look was stormy, and James was clenching his jaw. They kept silent, letting him talk. All they could do was be supportive, unless he was going to arm them to go eliminate his father. James didn't think that was likely, although he did promise himself they would both be there the next time William had to confront them.


	13. Chapter 13

"It wasn't his fault... He didn't mean to," William added.

"Didn't mean to do what?" James seethed. Alec put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Don't push me, James," Q warned with a growl.

James nodded, jaw clenched. He got up and started pacing. Alec gave him a warning look, and he sighed and went to stare out the window.

Q ignored the pair of them, but he was restless and tired. He sighed, staring into the fire. 

"There was no penetration... Nothing like that. He made me sit on his lap when hard, that's all. I could feel it."

"That doesn't make it okay," Alec said gently.

"Yes, well it is," snapped Q. "It doesn't get discussed."

"But you brought it up," Alec offered his arm for William to snuggle under.

"You made me freak out," but he snuggled anyway, ignoring James seething anger.

Alec kept him cocooned in the blankets. "James, sit down, you aren't going to solve anything wearing out the floors. I'm sorry William, I didn't want to trigger you."

He shrugged and reached out, tugging James to the chair by means of a sharp jerk. " It happens."

James settled next to him, arm on the back of the couch. Alec narrowed his eyes, and put a hand on James's arm.

"Did you know that it was going to bother you when Alec touched you?" James asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No, Keeper. I haven't triggered like that in a long time."

"If you ever need to say no William, you know you can?" James tilted his chin to meet the emerald eyes. "Even if something doesn't sound like what you want, or sounds tiresome. You really do have a say."

He nodded. "I know. I panicked. I'm sorry, sir," he said quietly.

"You don't need to call me Sir, unless you want to," James said gently. He held out his arm for William to come sit on his lap. "How about we talk about what has caused a trigger for you in the past, so Alec and I can be mindful of what a difficult situation might be?”

He shrugged and nodded, but instead of scrambling onto James, sat between them and sprawled across them both.

James rubbed his feet and smiled at Alec, drained from the emotions of watching William be in pain.

"Is there anything that bothers you ahead of time we should know?" Alec asked. 

"Coming at me from behind, without warning," he said immediately.

"Anything else?" Alec ran his fingers through the curls.

"Uhh..." He looked at James. "Can you think of any?"

"Slow is better, and explain what you're doing if his glasses are off or you're out of sight," James said. "No whips. He's got some pretty bad scarring on his back from 004, so we've just been using a flogger and crop."

"I don't mind the whip as long as it doesn't break the skin. Permanent marks can be discussed... But the whip is fine when done right. Hell, it's fun."

"You need to heal first beautiful boy," James smiled. "And permanent marks... What kind?"

He shrugged. "Scars, tattoos... I don't know, use your imagination..."

"Tattoos," Alec said thoughtfully. "You do have the perfect skin for color. Something that says you're safe, protected."

The look that he shot Alec was somewhat withering... But the quirk to his lips made him smile. "I said after discussion... And I'm not ready, not yet..."

"An anniversary, perhaps. Some time in the future," Alec laughed.

William said nothing and just curled between them, and for that time, he was content. His eyes closed and he dozed off.

James tucked the blanket around him, and reached for Alec's hand. "Do you think he'll ever let us in?" He asked softly.

Alec squeezed his fingers. "Depends what you mean by let you in."

"Let us know what's going on in his head? He's as cynical and guarded as we are."

"Have you asked him 'hey, babe, what is in your head?"

"Not in those words... is it that easy?" James sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to hurt him."

Alec cocked his head. "Why?"

"Because he's been hurt so many times," James looked away. "What if I am the last straw that destroys him? I'm not exactly a prize Alec, who knows if I'm coming home after missions?"

Alec shrugged. "Who knows he isn't going to be assassinated? We take the risks, James. It's who we are and what we do that counts..."

James nodded. "I guess it's why we all date someone from Six, if we date at all. Hell of a day," he stretched his shoulders.

"How about a meal out this evening?" Suggested Alec thoughtfully. "Somewhere we are owed favours and we can spoil him and gain trust?"

"That would work," James nodded. "There's the Indian restaurant, and they won't be surprised if we are armed. I've been meaning to bring him there. We've only had takeout."

"Is it black tie?" Alec asked with a smirk. "Do I need to get a suit?"

"You can wear your jeans and a leather jacket," James grinned. "We may want to dress this one thought. Bit cold for him to go out in nothing but cuffs."

"We could have some fun with this," Alec said thoughtfully.

"What do you have in mind?" James asked. "You love causing trouble. We're trying to get him to trust us."

He rolled his eyes at that. "Does he just submit in the bedroom? Have you tried introducing him to lifestyle submission? Besides, who wouldn't want to take him out with a vibrating but plug and a cock ring?"

"I know he doesn't want it known at work, but that does leave a lot of headway I suppose," James said thoughtfully. "Maybe you can bring it up? I don't have any personal experience in that area. Do you think it would be something he would like? It does sound like a good night..."

"Not as much as I would like but I think it's something he would like. Something that could keep him busy..." He suggested.

"I couldn't," James said. "I can't imagine being able to let go like that."

He shrugged. "Even so... You I mentioned that you were looking for a place... Somewhere bigger. It might be wise to have at least three bedrooms... Somewhere that he can retreat too and where we can do the same..." He shook his head. "You know what we get like when we are home from a mission... It's never pretty..."

"We're a horror when we get back," James agreed. "I'm glad you're willing to come with us. But he isn't ready for that, wants to sort out going back to Six first," James smoothed a curl off William's forehead.

"So we get him back to six, back in his department in the next few days, and we go from there," he eyed the slender form. "Is he always this thin?"

"Yes," James frowned. "This is an improvement actually. I've been cooking regular meals and leaving snacks around. His mother has weight issues, along with a myriad of other things. She thinks his PhD was a waste of time."

"What myriad of other issues?" Alec asked curiously.

"I went to a family reunion with him. She thinks that he is lying about his job and just avoiding them. No affection lost there. And I got hit on by his sister."

Alec arched an eyebrow and snorted. "Was she cute?"

"I didn't really pay attention, they were all rude. It was so inappropriate, and they were dismissive of him completely," James shook his head. "Her hitting on me was the last straw for him, we left after that."

"She hits on everyone," William said quietly between them.

"She seemed rather desperate," James frowned. "We were talking about taking you out for dinner. How does that sound?"

"What you call desperation, I call a slut," Alec laughed loudly at that and William beemed. "Dinner is fine."

James smiled at that, seeing William grin. "Just tell us when you're hungry. Alec had some ideas..." He winked.

"No, I'm not going to work with anything up my ass, and especially not when agents lives are on the line," as Alec's face fell, Q held up a finger, "but perhaps sometimes when we are going out or something..."

"You weren't asleep at all!" James laughed, bending to kiss him.

He almost looked offended... almost. "I was... You two just aren't subtle..."

"Very true, we've never been accused of that, little one," Alec smiled. "We're usually told the opposite, that we are too aggressive, and that we need to tone it down and stop behaving like we are still in the field when we're in London." He played with William's hair.

He made a soft sound and closed his eyes. "Little one... I like that..." He said shortly.

"Well you are," Alec wrapped him up. "Do you want dinner now, or do you want to go back to bed?"

He rolled his shoulders. "Let's go to bed. stórož," he said and looked up at James. "If that is okay?"

"Anything you want, beautiful boy," James nodded. Alec stood and helped him up, and offered William a hand. 

Taking his hand, he stood up slowly.

Alec pulled him back to the bedroom with a kiss on the neck, followed by ghosting his breath over William's ear. "I want you, so badly. Do you want to be on top?"

"I trust you..." He whispered. "I trust you both..." He grinned. " Just warn me...."

James pulled William onto his lap on the bed, and Alec knelt behind him. Between the two of them, most of William's skin was being caressed at once, and James nipped at the pulse point in his neck. Alec growled at that, and worked his way down the boy's stomach.

"You're irresistible, little one," Alec told William, sliding a hand down his thigh.

The effects of the pair around him were immediate and William whined in a need that seemed to course so deep. He arched into Alec, gripped onto James, eyes closed and lips parted.

James watched Alec devour him, it was beautiful to watch. Another person in the mix meant that James could enjoy watching the two, and be the grounding force for William.

By the time Alec had William's cock in his mouth, James was letting out a litany of curses. William was arched against his erection, lost in pleasure.

One arm reached around him for James and he touched the head of his cock, pushing back against him suggestively.

"Alec, can you hand me the lube?" James's voice was gone rough with arousal, and he gripped William's hips. He bit at the juncture of William's shoulder, hard nips.

"Slow down little one, or I won't last long enough to get inside you," James groaned, taking the lube and slicking his fingers. "Breathe for me?"

He did so, gripping down on Alec's shoulder slowly. In and out... In and out. Slow... Deep. Alec flicked his tongue and Q was whimpering.

"I have you," James brushed his fingertips across William's balls, rubbing the swollen flesh. He let his thumb brush at his hole, but kept his focus on relaxing William. He brushed Alec's cheek, and watched him enjoying himself, his eyes gone dark.

"I'm going-" Alec stopped sucking and tugged Williams hair. "Not until we come first... Understand?" William whined but nodded. He went to his hands and knees as Alec undid his fly. William took the organ into his mouth, quivering at James touch, and despite Alec being rougher than James, William was clearly delighted by the attentions m.

"You're gorgeous, beautiful boy," James slicked his cock up. "I'm going to fuck you so good." Alec's head was thrown back, and if the noises were any indication, William was talented with his mouth. He handed William the lube bottle. "Drop this if you need me to stop."

He made a sound of acknowledgment and nodded, before deep throating Alec... The man cried out, clutching at William’s hair.

James waited for William to pull back before sliding into him. He kept his hand on William's hips, pulled him back towards him. He'd been expecting Alec to be a good addition, and William relaxed around him like he didn't when they were alone and James treated him too fragile.

It took him a few strides to match William's rhythm on Alec's cock. When he got it right, he was able to watch Alec's face, and appreciate him unguarded.

Alec arched across the device and pulled Bond into a rough kiss.

They had shared comfort, and rough sex over years. But this, with William between them, was the right amount of erotic and aggressive , the slap of skin and Alec's face relaxed into pleasure.

He moaned and kissed James. "He is okay if I come?" He said breathlessly.

"William?" James slowed his movements to let him respond.

William ignored James and leant forward to swollow Alec, and the agent swore loudly as he came.

That was what threw away James's reservations. He slammed into William with a cry that got lost in the tangle of he and Alec's lips and tongue.

He pulled William up between them, tugging at his hair.

Williams head threw back, clutching at James. He swallowed. "Please... Please..." He cried.

He pulled William into an open mouthed kiss, Alec's breath hot on his cheek. He fisted William's cock in his hand, just as Alec sunk his teeth into James's collar bone.

He wasn't one to give in without a challenge and he was holding back his own pleasure, rolling back against James in need, trying to get him over the edge... And then he cried out loudly.

William's cry set a fiery explosion, and James's orgasm took him without warning. James held on to William as tightly as he could, collapsing against the pillows.

"Come, William," Alec snarled and Q let out a guttural scream as he came hot and hard, before collapsing.

James found himself petting William's soft hair, Alec's breath hot on the back of his neck. The pile of them was all legs and angles, but James would sort it out as soon as he could pry his eyes open. 

There was a shift from the bottom of the pile which happened to be the smallest member of their menage a trois. "Please," William panted, " whoever has their knee in my spleen... Remove it…”

"Oh god, sorry," James sputtered. He and Alec rolled in opposite directions, and James managed to rouse himself.

"I don't think I've ever seen you that destroyed by sex," Alec teased as James sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Don't blame me," Q said sweetly. "I am just the peace of ass."

"NEVER just that," Alec teased, flicking him on the side of the head. "Delectable piece of ass, maybe..."

He giggled and reached behind him for Alec's arm and got to his feet. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yes, little one," Alec smiled. "You are quite lovely when you submit. Although I think you may have sucked my brains out and turned me to mush. Your mouth needs a caution sign."

He hummed with a happy sound until his stomach growled with hunger. "Caution later. Now, food please."

"Always this bossy...". Alec shook his head. " James where do you find a submissive that gives orders?"

"Handing out guns at art galleries,". James retorted. "Shower, all?"

"Yes. You two got me all hot and bothered," he said and scrambled over the pair of them for the shower.

"We're never going to keep up with him," James groaned, getting up reluctantly. "Come on, the shower will fit three."

Alec followed them, feeling very pleased with himself. He stepped into the shower behind James and Q, placing an affectionate hand on the small of Williams back and a nip to James jaw. Affection. It was a strange thing.

James leaned into Alec with a tired hum. "Don't tell anyone, but I think I'm getting old. The two of you wore me out."

"Nonsense, some food and round two," Alec laughed. "I am still older, and YOU didn't have your brains sucked out your cock. God William, your mouth is lethal. You're quite a treat little one. You need to let him try it on you, James."

"Later," Q hummed as he leant into James.

"Let me catch my breath," James agreed, soaping up William's skin. "There's that meteor shower tonight, we can bring blankets out on the balcony after dinner."

"Wrap up warm," William was reaching for Alec.

"What, little one?" Alec asked, running his hands over William's skin. "We'll keep you warm."

"Turn around," William ordered as he reached for the shampoo.

Alec handed over the shampoo and leaned back into William's hands.

With slow careful touches, he washed and ringed his agents hair and then turned to do the same with the other.

"We're very lucky to have you," James leaned into the touch like a cat, reveling in the attention. "Does Indian still sound good for dinner? And we need to make an appointment for you to see the tailor, you need some warmer clothes. And some clothes for when we want to take you out."

"You don't need to worry about spoiling me," he said primly. "I can get my own clothes and yes, Indian sounds great."

"But we want to spoil you," James growled in his ear. "Wait until we introduce you to cashmere."

William smirked a little and pressed again James. "Going to dress," he said as he got out the shower, snatching the towel to dry.

"You've got it so bad," Alec shook his head. "But do wear that cashmere sweater... the one that's the same color as your eyes. I appreciate it, even if he has no idea."

When the agents were out, William was dressed and mostly ready to go to the restraint.

James slid on a pair of dark jeans and a cashmere sweater, while Alex pulled on his trademark black pants and black turtleneck.

"Coats," Alec reminded.

William was dressed and comfortable and warm.He turned to them. "Is this okay?"

"Anything you're comfortable in, beautiful boy," James opened the door. "All set? I'm driving, no arguments."

"I'm not arguing, it just means I can drink more," Alec said and William snorted.

"Really?" James sighed. "Then no handcuffs for you later. No hard alcohol and BDSM. You know better than that, Alec."

Alec huffed and then have him a weak smile.

"I was kidding..." He hadn't been kidding that much, but they didn't need to know that.

"Liar," James said decisively. "We're going to be careful and do this right. We're going to keep him safe, Alec."

"He is back here and hungry," said William from the back seat.

"Good," James nodded. "Seat belts," he added, protectively.

He huffed, apparently sulking and tapped it. "Go!"

"Stop pouting, before I turn you over my knee, and decide you don't get to come later," Alec warned. "I'm sure that you wouldn't want to be plugged and left to watch."

William frowned and said nothing, wrapping his arms around himself.

"What's wrong, beautiful boy?" James looked in the mirror and frowned as he parked. 

He smiled at James. "I am alright... Just tired..."

"You'll tell us if something bothers you?" James said. "We tend to banter back and forth, we've been friends for years. Tell us if you don't like something."

William smiled and nodded. "I'm fine," he said quietly.

James helped him out of the car. "Now tell us what you like, and how hot you like your food. We tend to just let them bring us food, we've been coming here so long."

"Nothing that will lose me friends," Q said and Alec snorted. "Flavour over spice and just... good. Can you order food that is just good?"

"Anything we should avoid?" James opened the door for him. "We can just let the kitchen know, and they will bring us whatever they are eating. Sometimes they even let us eat in the kitchen with them. It can be very comforting when I'm just back from a mission, and I don't want to be alone, but I'm not in any frame of mind to interact.

William nodded and Alec slipped a comforting arm around him as they entered. "Nothing that should be avoided... except extreme heat." 

They settled into a round corner booth with William between them. James made quick work out of ordering. The waitress brought them hot naan and cold beer, and Alec sighed happily.

William sat between the two, feeling very content as he reached forward to tear off a strip of the bread off.

The food came quickly, and James tried a bit of everything. Alec piled his plate with samosas and rice, and James scolded at him fondly.

William laughed and talked with them, accepting the attention as there friend and equal with no pressure. He ate little and often, nibbling bits here and there.

"You must try this," Alec insisted to James, a chunk of samosa with so much hot sauce it smelled like vinegar. "Are you telling you are a coward?"

"No, I'm telling you that if I burn off my tongue there will be no oral sex," James retorted. "Just because I fell for your 'this is how they really eat it in India' routine once, it won't happen again."

William was watching, grinning at the antics of the two agents as he nibbled at his very mild curry.

"It's good to see you smile like that," James kissed his cheek.

"Laughing at you two is enough to make anyone smile," he replied sweetly. 

"He thinks we're funny," Alec frowned. "Are you laughing at us?" He puzzled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Would serve us right," James leaned against Alec. "We can be difficult."

William turned to face him. "Excuse me?" He asked pleasantly. "Who runs your missions again?"

"True, what's one order we never follow? Bring the equipment back in one piece," James agreed.

"For me it's don't blow anything up, but I see your point," Alec said

"Yes, what was it you blew up again, Alec? Half an airfield?" he said pointedly

'Oy, you blew up an embassy," Alec pointed out. "At least I don't turn every mission into a honeypot."

"It's not going to be like that anymore," James said quietly, his face angry. "I was single. It's different now."

."Yes, you will do what you have to do and think of me while you do it," William said as he eyed him. 

"That's not what i meant," James said. "No unnecessary sex, or unprotected sex."

Leaning in, William pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you too," he said quietly. "I really really do."

"And I love you, beautiful boy," James murmured, caressing his cheek. Alec's steady hand on his back was an added anchor.

William shivered. "You two are a distracting pair," he murmured.

James mouthed at his neck and the underside of of William's chin. "Would you like to take dessert to go?"

Alec had slid a hand between William’s legs and the hacker was shaking with tension, and nodded.

James managed to get dessert to go and take care of the bill, distracted by Alec's hands on William. "Go get the car, you two," he shooed them away so he could concentrate long enough to count out a tip. By the time he made it outside, he was ready to eat William whole if he saw another of those wide eyed looks.

William was pressed against the car, Alec was pressed behind him, holding his wrists as the agent sucked on his neck.

James growled, taking in the scene. Alec looked feral in the moonlight, green eyes flashing as he bit at William. Alec lapped at the bruise, a predatory look in his eyes. "I'm not taking away your prey, back seat, both of you."

William shivered and looked up at James. "You'll crash the car."

"I will not, but do you want to have sex in the car or go home? Your choice..." He opened the car and turned on the heat.

"I have no intention of fucking him until we get home," Alec growled.

"Well then get in," James waved impatiently. "He looks like a vampire sacrifice."

William whimpered, reaching for James. 

"Are you sober enough to drive, Alec? Police sober standards, not ours," James asked. He caught the back of William's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. William groaned as Alec nodded and pushed William towards James.

"Come here," James pulled William into his lap in the back of the car. "God you taste good, beautiful boy," he lapped at the sweat in the hollow of his throat. William groaned and pressed against him, his head falling back.

"Alec wants to wait until we get home, I'm not that patient," James teased at his zipper. "I don't think you need coaxing, my debauched little prince."

"Hardly, although it looks like you're getting jealous because he had me pinned to the car and not you?"

"I can't get enough of you," James retorted. "Although watching you two together, it's a good second best."

"And you expect me to be able to perform on the balcony if you wear me out in the car?"

"You're not a puppet William, I don't expect you to perform," James mouthed at his neck. "I just want to enjoy you."

He hummed happily. "Go for it then..."

James ran his hands over William's stomach and bit at his ear. "I'll let Alec be the one to make you come, I just need to touch you." James unzipped William's pants and slicked his palm with spit, enough to tease without giving him enough friction to come.

Alec's eyes were dark embers in the rear view mirror, and James licked his lips.

"Christ..." he growled, arching against him.

"Well I don't want you worrying about orgasms, I'll just tease you," James hummed. He ran his fingers through the fine hairs on William's sac, a soft brush of fingertips as he nibbled on his lips.

"Going to make me desperate?" He asked, eyes closing and shuddering.

"I'm going to make you relax," James brushed a finger against his hole and groaned. "No sex without lube for you, beautiful boy. I don't want you sore."

William looked up at James, his gaze trusting as he pushed his entrance to that searching finger. "Left jacket pocket," Alec ground out and on exploration, James would find a but plug and a cock ring, the former which vibrated.

"Ah, so Alec did have plenty of ideas for you," James teased. He pulled lube from his own pocket and teased at him with the butt plug. "And this way you don't have to worry about coming now, and later," James growled."

William swallowed, and slowly pulled his shirt off and continued removing clothes until he was naked save the collar.

James's mouth went dry. "Alec, I think you should either drive faster, or park," he said hoarsely. 

"I'll go faster, " Alec growled

"No sex in the car then, I see," James slid the cock ring onto William. "You're gorgeous, you have no idea," he said reverently, sliding in the butt plug. "Although I may need to carry you in."

He whined, wriggling with the sensations. His eyes closed reverently, trying to breathe as the but plug vibrated. "Please..." he whined.

"Balcony, remember?" James brushed the sweaty hair off his forehead. "I'm just as hard as you are."

He leaned against James, unable to stop the quivers that racked his frame.

James turned off the vibration setting and waited for William to stop trembling. "Look at me, beautiful boy. That's it, open your eyes." He kept his voice soft, wanting William to have to focus to hear him. "It's about time Alec," he muttered as Alec parked back at the flat. 

He opened his eyes. "Yes, Keeper..." he muttered and leaned against him, breathing deep and slow.

"Good boy, do you want me to carry you?" James covered William with his coat as Alec came around to open their door.

He nodded, legs shaking, knowing that he probably couldn't walk even if he wanted to. The night was warm, muggy even. He gasped. writhing in pleasure as the buttplug moved.

James pressed a kiss to his forehead and carried him to the flat. Alec laid some blankets on the recliner, and relit the candles out on the balcony.   
"You're doing so good, little one," James settled into the chair with William on his lap. "Alec, come here."

Alec came over to them slowly, his eyes dark. 

"He's all yours. What did you have in mind?" James turned the vibrator back on.

"We could handcuff him to the railing and see how long it takes him to become incoherent?" He suggested as the young man arched, crying out.

"I don't think he's too far," James smiled. He handed one of the blankets to Alec. "Hang this on the balcony and get the restraints. I think they are still by the bed."

He smirked and stalked off to go and find the handcuffs.

"And lube," James yelled, setting William down on his feet in front of the railing. He wrapped his arms around William, to keep him warm and hold him up.

He came back with both, eyes alight with delight at the sight of James holding him. "I think you’re right, it won't take much," he ran his hands up Williams side. The boy moaned. "He could watch as I get you off..."

James sunk his teeth into William's shoulder with a snarl. "That sounds good," he lapped at the bite with his tongue. "Just, soon, please."

Alec leaned around their naked prisoner, and caught James’ mouth, sucking hard. 

"Finally," James groaned. He let William stay between them while he plundered Alec's mouth, gripping his hair.

William groaned between them and leant back against Alec as the two agent's ravaged the other, before breaking it. " What shall we do with this one?" He asked.

"You are going to fuck me, right?" James managed. "He can watch. And then we can make sure he enjoys himself. He's been desperate for it since you got him in the car."

It had been a while. James was the gentler one of the two. "Get him out the way," he growled as he ripped off his trousers, sliding off his pants.

"Sit down, William," James said, leaning against the railing. Alec was aggressive, everything he had told William: passionate, intense, a lot to handle. He needed to focus on not falling to pieces while Alec ravaged him, because there was the possibility, all the emotions raging too close to the surface. And Alec did know him, knew how to get him to let down his guard, in a way he didn't trust anyone else. It was only someone that would kill for him that he would trust his back to.

William had only just knelt out the way before Alec pulled James back hard, by little more than a fistful of his hair. His other hand came up to intercept the blow that was reflexive. "Now now, Bond. You know how this game works," he breathed.

"Yeah, I do, and usually I'm drunk and we pretend it didn't happen," James retorted. "So fucking have me already. Just use the lube." James arched back against him and bit at Alec's neck, a snap of teeth.

Alec growled and dragged his hand across James’ chest, drawing blood with his nails, as he shoved him down onto his hands and knees. 

James felt himself sliding, and just relaxed, his mind going blank. He vaguely felt his knees hit the balcony, but it was blurred by the pleasure of the noise in his head stopping. The pain was a welcome sting, an opportunity to grasp at something to ground himself.

Alec pulled his head back hard. "Move forward. I want to see your mouth on your little play thing while I fuck you," and he gave it a firm smack.

"Are you going to be this bossy from now on?" James grumbled with a smirk. "Its like you think you're in charge all of a sudden. He bent down and bit at William's nipple, laving it with his tongue to soothe it from the teeth.

William whined, hands flexing. He had been cuffed to the railing, and his eyes were hot as he watched, hot and dark. Alec said nothing, sliding his fingers inside James, with slow, measured movements.

"I like egging him on," James whispered loudly. "It makes him try to outdo himself." He captured William's mouth with his and pulled him closer by the hair for a breathless kiss.

At the same time, Alec thrust into him. William kissed back hungrily, desperate for the attention.

James sunk his teeth into William's lip, crying out against his mouth. "Gods the two of you are a lethal combination," he panted. "You're going to be the death of me."

Alec raked down his spine. "Suck him off..." William did so

There were no brains left in his head, James was quite sure. The slap of skin and William's eyes made him come in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

William swallowed eagerly as Alec came

James collapsed back against Alec, boneless. He ran his fingers through William's sweaty hair, trying to catch his breath.

William whined softly, drawing him in for gentle kisses.l

"You still need to come, beautiful boy," James ran a hand down his stomach and took off the cock ring. I want to see you come."

"It's not going to take much," mused Alec.

James collapsed back against Alec, boneless. He ran his fingers through William's sweaty hair, trying to catch his breath.

William whined softly, drawing him in for gentle kisses.l

"You still need to come, beautiful boy," James ran a hand down his stomach and took off the cock ring. I want to see you come."

"It's not going to take much," mused Alec.

"No, it won't," James took William's cock in his hand. "Come when you're ready."

Alec swooped in and caught William's mouth in his, silencing the desperate cries.

James teased at him with his fingertips, the warm breeze drying the sweat on their skin.

William came. His eyes flew open, and he screamed. It was muffled by Alec, but it was loud. He whimpered, shuddering desperately, his eyes closing, sagging in the restraints. Exhausted.

James smiled, and unhooked the restraints. "Bed for all of us," he stretched. "I could sleep standing up."

"Carry me," William breathed as he wound his arms around Alec's neck. The agent scooped him up with tenderness. "Want him?" He asked James quietly.

"Bring him to bed, he can sleep between us. But take a few minutes with him, bring him down slowly. That was emotional," James headed for the bathroom.

William clung to Alec, shaking violently with the exertion.

"Alright my little one," Alec climbed into bed, William on his lap. He tucked the blankets around them both and found a bottle of Scotch in the bottom drawer of the nightstand. "Have a sip, it will warm you up. James, tea!" He yelled.

James appeared few minutes later with mugs of tea and a wet cloth. "At least clean him up a bit," he scolded. "I tried housetraining him, but as you can see I failed. Oy, is that my homemade scotch from Kincaid, you arse?"

"You realise that I'm going to have to train the pair of you?" William said in a slurred voice as he accepted the tea. 

"Train us?" Alec asked indignantly.  
"Yea, he's not me, you arse. He needs taking care of," James scolded. "Although I wouldn't mind you having some manners either. We aren't twenty anymore. I get sore."

William grumbled incoherently. "James, you can be just as bad. Pot. Kettle. Black."

"Hey at least I try, you're always telling me no when I try to spoil you," James scolded. "Tell us what you need?"

"I'm not big on needing things... although a second cup of tea wouldn't go amiss. .."

James stood. "Of course, anything else?"

He paused and bit his lip, frowning at the pair of them.

"What love? What do you need?"

"Something to take back to work... to remind me if you too... like a security blanket...'

"You have your cuff?" James asked gently. "I can put them on for you Monday. What else? My tie? A coat? We haven't really been apart."

"Something from both of you... we have the rest of the weekend though..."

"Let me know, anything you want," Alec said softly. "We'll keep you safe, little one."

He turned to rest against Alec, eyes closing as he drew James up close behind him. "I know..."

"You'll always have one of us keeping you safe from now on," James reappears with a tray, a thermos of tea, and three mugs. "We will be there at Six Monday, all you need to do is call us and we'll come and bring you tea, it's a great excuse to check on you. I know you've been through a lot," he added. "It will take time to readjust, but we'll be here."

"How much does he..." he turned to Alec. "How much do you know?"

"James only said it had been bad, that he hurt you. The bastard is lucky we weren't both there, and that he can only die once. He did say to be gentle with you."

He sighed. "I'm an abuse survivor... the sad fact is that we repeat habits. .."

"Oh no, not anymore you won't," Alec said fiercely. "From now on you have us to look out for you. And don't be so hard on yourself, little one. You survived, whether you made some bad decisions or not. Not everyone does."

He smiled a little, awkward and sipped at the tea, eyes ahead.

"Hey, no hiding," James got into bed next to William and wrapped him in his arms. "We don't care. It's not who you are."

"Yes it is," he said quietly. "It's part if who I am, what I've become... scars like that do not fade..."

"No, they don't. But we learn to live with them. They aren't ALL you are," James said quietly. "I know."

He looked at him. "What am I then?"

You're the Quartermaster, you're our sub, and you're a survivor,"James said. 

"We're not just assassins, or people who have survived torture," Alec added. "There's more to all of us."

The young man sighed. "James, come get in bed before I shiver to death and fucking me into subspace was a waste of time. "

James nodded and spooned against William, warming them both.

"You remind me of us at your age, little one, so bruised, and so determined," Alec tucked the blankets around all of them. "You're safe, enjoy subspace. We'll be right here when you open your eyes."

He yawned and shifted to snuggle against Alec, drawing James around him and he was asleep before he could give snark.

"He really is like us," James agreed quietly. "So old for his age."

"But so alive. Remember the alternatives," Alec whispered. He bent to press his dry lips against James's cheek.

"Goodnight Alec, I'll take first watch," James said.

Alec drew William against his chest and fell asleep.

James watched them sleep, an odd warm feeling heating his belly. It wasn't until he realized he was smiling, that it hit him: he was happy.

William slept but woke in the early hours. He slid out to bed, climbing nimbly over the agents to go into the front room. He swiped a robe as he went and wrapped it around himself. Going to the cupboard, he poured himself a large glass of scotch and sat down on the balcony.

Alec opened his eyes and yawned, patting the cold middle of the bed with a frown.

"He's on the balcony," James said softly, his eyes still closed. "He needs space sometimes. Go make coffee in a bit, he'll wander in when he gets cold."

"It's pouring down, should we get him in?"

"I'll bring him a blanket, meet me out there with the coffee?" James stood and popped his back. "He had nightmares."

Alec rose and went to make the coffee.

James sat next to William's chair and wrapped the blanket around them both. "Between you and Alec hitting the good Scotch, we'll have to go see Kincaid this week. Can't shake the nightmare?"

He shivered and shook his head. He had been awake since predate.

"Would you like me to listen? I've been told I'm good at keeping secrets," James said. "I can still feel Le Chiffe's chain sometimes, taste the canal water when Vesper drowned."

He shivered and shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that..."

"It doesn't matter what they are, only that they bother you. It's not a competition. Why do you think I sleep so little?"

He said nothing, just leant against him with a weary sigh and shivered. "Just my mind... it never slows down..."

"The curse of being smart," Alec appeared with coffee. "And caring. How about some food to go with the scotch? Even I don't do that on an empty stomach for breakfast."

His nose wrinkled at the coffee but he took it and gulped a mouthful down

"Come on now, we're trying to take care of you. No turning to our methods of stress relief. Are you cold?" He sipped his own coffee.

"Not really. Just tired, Alec. Don't worry..."

"i know James didn't sleep. You didn't either? How about a movie and breakfast and a nap?"

He sighed and offered a smile. "Something... light. "

"Pancakes, Alec," James yawned. "There's mix in the cupboard."

Alec trotted off, and William came and cuddled against Bond. His skin was cold to the touch, clammy like someone who had been sitting outside far too long. 

"Let's get you warm," James lifted him to his feet and brought him inside. He tucked them into the couch with the blanket. "Alec makes amazing pancakes."

He shivered, and pressed his face into James chest, eyes closed

Alec brought in the plates, and set them on the coffee table with another pot of coffee.

"Turn on the fire, Alec, would you?" James asked.

Alec did so and came in, glancing at William, worried. He sat at the other side and carefully cut a slice of the batter and then held it out for William.

"I hope you don't get sick," James scolded. "You've just been getting better."

"Won't get sick..." he muttered. "Just anxious about going back... been off for so long..."

"You're not doing it alone, remember? We'll be there every step with you," James fed him a mouthful of pancake. "Now what brought on scotch for breakfast out in the rain? I think maybe we should go out of town for the weekend, you need a distraction. And I have a library to show you."

"It would take too long to drive there," William said patiently.

"We can take turns," Alec said. "I've been wanting to see Kincaide. Last time I saw him I didn't need to shave."

"It's still too long," he protested.

"Brighton?" James suggested. "We can do dancing, not worry about running into anyone from around here. Spend the night..."


	15. Chapter 15

"You want to go to Brighton... why?" he asked slowly.

"A change of scenery would do us all some good, and we're getting a bit stir crazy being stuck in here," James said.

"And I think it would be fun, I haven't been out in ages that didn't involve a mission," Alec added.

William rolled his eyes... but his lips curled into a smile. "Okay... fine..."

"Have you ever been?" James asked, "It's been years. Let the dishes soak and let's go find something warm to wear."

"Never," he replied. "Have you booked a hotel?"

"Nah, I can find something on my phone while Alec drives."

Q nodded and smiled, a little colour returning to his cheeks. "A night away sounds excellent... a night by the sea side if I remember my geography correctly..." he added, cocking his head in thought. 

"Yes, but bring warm clothes, it will be cold with the rain," James said. 

"Some time outside will do you good," Alec smiled. "You can be around people, and it doesn't matter how soon we leave. It will be good practice for Monday."

"I can be around people without having to practice, 006," William said sharply. "Make them leave their bullshit at the door and I will have no issues with them."

"I didn't mean interacting, I mean being in a crowd," Alec said as they packed. "Lube, toys, anything else?”

He smiled sweetly as he stepped into the shower. "You’re my masters, isn't it your call?" he called.

"He was your idea," Alec growled to James.

James just laughed. "Something tight we can see him wear to dance."

Alec rolled his eyes, leaning back. "He really needs someone to be his masters, doesn't he?"

"He does, no self protective instinct at all," James leaned his head against Alec's back. "I just wish he realized we care, we're not using him."

"That will come in time..." he said gently. "Just keep doing what you're doing..."

"I hope so," James sighed. "Can you drive and I'll book a hotel? He's been skittish, needs holding."

Alec nodded. "I can. How do you plan to keep him?"

"Just sit him on my lap and keep him from drowning in his head," James sighed. "I can distract him with hotel details and restaurants for a bit. He's upset, he had nightmares. But he won't talk."

"You can't make him talk to you, James... I saw the marks on his arms... he did those himself. I would go as far to say that he had more wounds than you or I put together," he drew James to him.

James just nodded, and let Alec hold him, a grounding touch. In all that had gone on, he hadn't had time to be alone with Alec.

Alec held him, running his hand up and down his back lightly. "It's going to be alright, James..." he said quietly.

"I just- I want to help him stop hurting," James sighed. "I know it's not instant. Just wish it would go faster."

"Help him take control of himself, his life. If he needs that control to let it go. Then give it. Understand?"

"So be his Dom, and stop worrying if he likes it, he needs it," James agreed.

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "You really want me in you lives? Both of you?"

"Yes, of course. You're not as hesitant. After Vesper, I'm afraid of doing it wrong, and I'm overly cautious. Although letting you fuck me was perfect, been too long since we did that."

Alec grinned at that. "Just be yourself."

"I don't know if I remember who that is," James admitted. "Who I am under 007."

"Why don't you go and remind Q who 007 is," he said softly.

"So I should be forceful?" James asked. "A trained assassin?"

"Be his keeper. What would his keeper do if he needed reminding and grounding?"

"Oh!" James's eyes widened in understanding. He shed his clothes and went off to join William in the shower.

"Hello, beautiful boy," he wrapped his arms around William's waist. "You need grounding."

Q sighed and lent back into James, warm and somewhat sleepy. 

"Alec said I should behave more like your keeper and be less fussy," James kissed his neck. "He's right, I'm here to ground you and keep you steady when you're upset, not to add to what you have going on. At work, you're in charge. Here, we take care of you."

He let out a soft, breathless whimper and his eyes closed. "Yes, Sir..." he moaned, arching back into him.

"Already?" James teased gently. "Lucky there are two of us to wear you out, little one. And you can regain your energy in the car. When was the last time someone kept you out all night for fun?" He rubbed at the bubbles in William's hair. 

"My third time at University," he replied, eyes closing as he leant against James.

"Third time? You make us look dumb, lover," James rinsed out the curls and kissed him. "From now on there will be some relaxation for you as often as we can, it will do you good. And I'll draft Eve to take you out when we can't be home."

He smiled at that. "It was the third time because first and second times would have been illegal."

"Illegal? To go to class?" James stood back to study him. "You would be a good teacher. Do you ever think of going back?"

"No, but it was illegal for a fifteen year old to drink..." he said thoughtfully. "Then it was legal when I was 18... but I didn't want to... It was the third time that I learnt to let go," he replied. "And no."

"Ah, you are a little handful," James laughed. "I could see you teaching though, rather than being in the computer lab all day."

He shook his head. "I am actually horribly anti social," he said quietly.

"You do just fine," James said. "When you like something, you're quite animated. And I've never noticed it."

"You've never sent it because I like you," he smirked.

"Fair enough," James scrubbed William's back and neck. "I feel much safer knowing you take care of us in the field," he admitted. "And I wouldn't change you."

Q whimpered and closed his eyes, and tilted his chin up. "Kiss me..." he said quietly.

"Of course," James wrapped the slighter man in his arms, running his hands over the soft skin. He caught William's mouth hungrily and pinned him against the shower wall.

He groaned, arching and pressed against him whimpering.

"You're beautiful, little one," James slicked a hand down William's cock and nibbled at him. "But I think you should wait until later to come, you can wait." He turned off the water and wiped William with a towel, smiling at the enraged face.

"You bastard," Q whimpered.

"I know, but you've come already, you can wait. Do you need the cock ring?"

"I need you, James," he whimpered. "Please... don't make me get on my knees..."

"Really?" James raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're going to beg that pretty, I might let you..."

He sighed and sunk to his knees. "Please... please Sir..."

"Oh I don't know..." James brushed a hand through his hair.

"What's taking so long?" Alec called, walking in. "Oh that's hot!"

"He's begging to come again instead of me putting the cock ring on him. What do you think?" James teased.

Alec leant to the side. "Nah... make him wait..." he said softly.

"I think you'd better wait, beautiful," James said regretfully. "But that was very pretty begging."

His gaze lowered. "Yes keeper," he said softly.

"Good boy," James bent and kissed his forehead. "Are you finished packing, Alec?"

"For all three of us," he said thoughtfully, watching where William knelt and leant against James leg.

James pulled William up and kissed him softly. "You drop into subspace beautifully love. Can I dry you?"

William nodded slowly. "Please..."

James wrapped him in a fluffy towel and dried his hair. "Stay warm, love." He dried William's skin, and rubbed warm oil on him. "All these baths and sweat, we can't let you get worn out," he offered William clothes from the warm towel rack.

"You could always fuck Alec if I need to nap," Q said wryly, lips curling into a smirk as he got comfortable in his clothes and combed down his hair.

"It's not usually like that actually," James's face turned red. He smacked William's bottom, "don't be a smart ass."

"Better than a dumb ass," Alec retorted cheerfully. "There was one time, after a mission... Well... I don't think I sat for days."

"You were declared dead!" James protested hotly. "It was months. I thought I saw you die."

Williams delighted laughter rang out. "Come on, boys," he called loudly. "I was promised Brighton!”

"Yes you were," James said, shaking his head. He stared at Alec thoughtfully, and followed the two to the car.  
"William, let's find a hotel?" He asked once they were settled in the car. "Do you want to be near the sea?"

"Of course I want to be by the sea," he said as got into the car beside James, and opened up his laptop, plugging in the wifi USB stick as he did.

"A bed big enough for three, or two beds we can put together," Alec said.

"And a place that will bring breakfast to the room," James handed over his card. "And no early checkouts."

"The Grand Hotel. Balcony and a sea view," he said as he lifted his phone to his ear and dialed the number. "Oh, it's black suit for dinner. Alec, did you pack for that?"

"James takes me for bespoke suits on Savile Row, of course I did," Alec smiled. "And I brought you a bow tie as well. We need to take you for your own suits, little one, something fancy for nights out."

"I'm not exactly a fancy person... and likely to be far more comfortable being naked in public," he replied cheerfully clearly joking.

"Well, as much as I'd love to walk you around with just a collar and leash, weather permitting," Alec grinned at them in the rear view mirror, "unfortunately you do have to be dress to be taken certain places. We would try a black tie restaurant with just the tie. James?"

"Alec, no!" James groaned in horror. "William, don't encourage him. A few shots of vodka and he really will try it."

"He could try it but I'm not afraid to demote him. How about a nice desk job?"

"Idle threats?" Alec asked apprehensively. "Although I would be home with you every night. That wouldn't be so bad, at first."

"Until you start shooting things out of boredom, or setting the flat on fire. Oh, I made us an appointment to see a flat on Monday evening, after work," James said. "Not far from the current one, and large enough we can each have a bit of space to ourselves."

Q looked up at them both. “No flat fires… me and fire have issues. Shoot things, fuck me, but do not set things on fire when I am less than half a world away, understand me?”

 

"Of course. It bothers you?" James asked softly. "Did something happen?"

"Fire doesn't bother you as half as much as it should!" he said with a sly smile.

"No, I've shared a flat with Alec too long," James sighed. "That's why we have an electric stove."

He smirked and relaxed back into the chair. "Suits me fine..." 

"You're exaggerating!" Alec protested.

"Really? How many times did we change flats last year?" James retorted.

"Three, but the time you died didn't count," Alec sputtered.

"Two words: pressure cooker!"

"Technically, you did die, James," he said and glanced at Alec. "And a pressure cooker?"

"I tried to cook plantains," Alec sulked. "The restaurant was closed."

"It was 2am and you'd had a bottle of vodka," James sighed.

"Oh god, and I am moving into with you two horrors?" he said loudly.

"You already promised, no backing out," Alec said cheerfully. "And I liked that flat you showed me, James. The one with the three bedrooms and a den?"

"Well let's make an offer and see how it goes. You like to tease, but the hazard pay from being dead is great."

"So three bedrooms and a den?" he asked. "So we all have a space?"

"Yes," James pulled up the pictures on his phone. "I thought the den might work better for you. It has doors that close, but a bigger space for all your tech and work bench. Alec likes space for workout equipment, and I like space for books."

He frowned but nodded thoughtfully. "Could work, yes."

"Or whichever room you prefer, I'm not picky," Alec added. "We want you to be comfortable."

"I don't mind sharing as a rule but as long as I have somewhere to withdraw too."

"It's good for all of us, we all need a space to call our own. We will be working and on missions, but you need your own space," James said with a yawn. "There's a garden as well, although I'm not much for plants."

"A gardener... and between all the double o's, I'm home less then you both combined," and he settled back against James as they traveled south into the city.

"A fire pit to roast marshmallows," Alec grinned.

"You and fire, for fuck's sake," James groused. "How about a BBQ though?"

'That's fine," Q said, watching the rolling hills go past

"Try to get some rest?" James said softly. "We'll be up late tonight."

He nodded. He didn't sleep, but instead he settled against James, quiet and peaceful as the world went buy outside.

James ran his fingers over the soft hairs on William's neck and flipped through his emails on his phone. "Oy, Alec, the agent said if we're sure, she'll take our offer. Are we all sure?"

"I'd like to see it first, Monday after work."

"We have an appointment, we'll have to leave by five though. I'll drive," James suggested. "This way they know we're serious, just in case anything goes wrong Monday. Schedules are a rather indefinite thing at Six."

He nodded, comfortable and yawned. "Yes sir," he murmured and closed his eyes.

"I can't remember the last time I didn't live in an MI6 furnished flat," Alec said softly. "I suppose before I was taken in Russia."

"Me either," James shook his head. :I don't even unpack anymore. It's about time we thought about more than work, he needs looking after."

"You still both have jobs to do and so do I," William said, looking up and there was a warning in his voice.

"We're not quitting our jobs, little one. But James has a point. We could be more careful. We've never had a reason to come back before," Alec said. "At least James had Vesper. I've never..." he trailed off, staring out the windshield.

Will leant forward and put a hand on his shoulder gently. "Pull over. Let James do something useful. You come here and hug me."

"You're irresistible little one, good thing there is no traffic," Alec pulled over, and groaned as he got out of the car. He caught William in his arms and clung to him for a minute. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, William," he whispered softly.

James took a walk for a minute, giving William time to calm Alec. He'd been in love, had brief relationships, but he couldn't remember Alec bringing someone around more than once.

Apparently Alec and him had very different ideas about traffic but said nothing as he held Alec tightly. "Your alright, " he affirmed.

"Well it's not the roundabouts in town, and I was using all four wheels," Alec joked. "I am glad for you though. I just thought some day there'd be a mission where I didn't come home, and James would get drunk, and no one else would miss me."

He snorted. "If that happened now you know there are two people who would happily wipe them out."

"Thank you," Alec managed a laugh and pulled William into the car with him. He trapped him easily on his lap, and let James worry about the driving, while he explores the soft skin under William's eat with his tongue.

William was only to let him explore and his hand reached down to his groin, rubbing firmly.

"Ah yes, James was smart to put your cock ring on," Alec kneaded at his thigh.

"You could take it off," he said mildly.

"I could," Alec agreed. "But I won't. I'm the one that suggested you wait in the first place."

"Why?" He half whined as he stretched up to lick Alec's throat.

"Because you are ours, and we want you to," James said. "We want to make you feel that ache in your belly, feel how desperate you can get."

He snarled a curse, calling the pair of them a string of words that made the Russian blush.

"If you want to come at all today, I suggest you try being civilized," James laughed. "Poor Alec may not survive your lethal name calling."

William said nothing, but had the last word, slipping a last word in Russian.

"What was that?" Alec asked.

"Nothing dad," William smiled brightly. "Help James navigate."

"Little brat," Alec growled. "James, maybe you should gag him?"

"Why, afraid to do it yourself?" William challenged, eyes glittering in amusement

"Come here, you," Alec pulled the gag from his pocket. "I've had enough of you calling me names in Russian. I do still understand it, you know."

He leant against Alec, body pliant and relaxed.

"There," Alec slipped it over his head. "Now we can have some peace and quiet. James, did we have to be back at a specific time tomorrow?"

William made a noise and pressed against Alec, as James suggested that they don't go back until Monday morning. It was Friday, they could go back late Sunday or early Monday.

"Well we are due back in Monday morning, as long as you're happy with the clothes I brought?" Alec said. "And we have the flat viewing."

William whined, the gag frustrating him.

"Do you want to go home tomorrow night?" Alec asked William. "This way you can rest for your first day back at work."

He nodded slowly and pressed against him. He would need it.

"Alright, my sweet boy," Alec pressed a kiss to his forehead. "When will we be there? I need more coffee," Alec grumbled.

Before they said anything, William’s phone rang. He tugged the gag out to answer.

"Should I pull over?" James asked. 

"Yes," Alec frowned. "My phone is in my bag, did yours go off?"

"It's just R," William said, shaking hands stabbing the green button as he got out of the cat to answer the call.

Alec turned to James. "Was the gag too much?"

"No, I think it was perfect. Don't over think. He did call you dad," James grinned. "And I'm sure I don't want to know what the Russian was."

"He seems to respond well to the idea of someone having that kind of control. He relaxed when I put that in him. Perhaps we should set some ground rules?"

"Yes, and he seems to run himself ragged otherwise and be a smart ass. What do you suggest?" James asked thoughtfully. "He needs to learn to turn off."

"Perhaps a cock cage?" Alec suggested. "It's more long term they a ring..."

"Would he be alright wearing that at work? You know how long his shifts can be when a mission goes bad," james said. "But I like it. He's pushing his boundaries, and needs rules."

"Something to remind him that he is ours..."

"Could always get him a ring," James said thoughtfully. "He'll want something inconspicuous. Do you think everything's alright?"

He snorted. "Of course an engagement ring isn't inconspicuous?"

"Fuck Alec, I didn't say buy him a diamond solitaire, I said a ring. Lots of people wear rings," James snorted. 

"People will notice if he wears a ring," he said and smiled as William came over, furiously taking the battery out of his phone.

"He can wear it on his thumb! Uh oh, what's wrong? What did R say?"

"Nothing of importance, just annoyed because I'm taking the weekend off," he tossed the battery to James. "Keep that."

"William, you're going to tell us, and then you're going to put the gag back on," James said sternly. "How do you feel about a ring?"


	16. Chapter 16

William’s face darkened harshly and he stepped forward. "Excuse me?" He asked quietly.

"You wanted something of mine and Alec's to take back to work with you.. was just thinking out loud, sorry."

Alec flinched and didn't do a damn thing as William drew back his fist and punched James. Hard. "If you ever threaten me again," he seethed and shoved past the pair of them

"How is that threatening?" James protested, going after him.

Alec caught his wrist and pulled him back. "Tone of voice, idiot. Your going to tell us and then your going to put the gag back on," he said quietly. "There's a service station a few miles down the road. Go and get some coffee and a tea for him. I'll try and talk him out of going home."

"The snark gets to me," James admitted. "I just want him to talk." He set off for drinks.

"Maybe he was saying all that he could for the time being. Maybe it was just R," he suggested and then slouched over to William and dropped to sit beside William.

"Go away, Alec," Q said very calmly.

"William, James is rubbish with words, you know that. He's impulsive and shouldn't have said that. But why did it bother you so much?"

"Because it means I can't trust him to back off when I need to gather my thoughts," he snapped and rose to move away from Alec. It was childish but he said nothing.

"Has he ever not given you space when you asked?"

"Just then?"

"I think you need to be more blunt with him, choose a word that means he needs to stop, like a safeword. You've been snarky all weekend, no reason for him to know you changed moods."

"Alec, I'm always snarky. Always. It's who I am..."

"I know that, and so is he," Alec reminded. "and he needs to be more sensitive. You might need to punch that into him, though."

That got the desired attention and Q snorted. He leant against the blonde, seeking comfort in that touch and found his hand.

"The thing is, William, we're both rubbish at emotions," Alec wove their fingers together. "But I can tell you I've never seen James so happy. But he's terrified of losing you. At some point we're all going to get it wrong."

"Your asking me not to run," His eyes flicked up as he spotted the car.

"Yes, but I'll understand if you still need to. He's hard headed and frustrating, and I know that better than anyone."

He smiled slightly at Alec. "I'll stay. You promised me a night I'd remember. I assume you have plans?" He rose and held out the gag for Alec. Giving him the choice.

"I do, but I also know you need to give him what for," Alec winked and pulled out his phone. "Go yell at him, it will make you feel better."

William stalked to the car and got in the passenger's side of it and narrowed his eyes at James

"I know, I'm an idiot, I'm an ass, I'm terrible with reading you, and all I want is to keep you from getting hurt and it comes out all wrong," James took a breath. "I'm sorry, that I made you angry, and what I said didn't sound anything like I wanted it to."

He nodded slowly. "I know. It really was R...She doesn't like you and me being out the city is out of character. Tea?"

"I really am sorry," James handed over the tea sheepishly, along with a chocolate pastry. "You've been on leave, I wish she wouldn't be so angry at us for taking you out of town for one night."

"You got me pastry," he said, sounded delighted as he bit right into it. "Oh, hush, James, I'm a big boy."

"You love chocolate," James smiled at his delight and wiped a smear off his chin with a thumb. "You love sweet things. Best Q Branch bribe ever, I'm half convinced you and the minions run entirely on sugar. You're gorgeous," James sighed. "You're perfect and I have no idea how to treat you."

"Sugar and caffeine," he agreed cheerfully as he washed it down with a sip of tea. "Adrenaline and pain too, but that's secondary. "Treat me as you would treat someone you want to protect on a mission?'

"Alright, that's a mental picture I can work with," James agreed.

"Safe to get in?" Alec asked, poking his head into the car.

"Only if you hurry up," William replied sweetly.

"Chocolate pastries? James!" Alec sulked. "My favorite!"

"There's a bag on the seat next to you, pass up a couple more please?" James laughed.

"It's turned into be nice to William day," he snickered.

"Little brat," James leaned over and kissed his cheek. He started the car and jumped as the stereo blasted. "Oops, I forgot I had that on so loud."

"Always," he said with a smile.

Alec fed William a bite of pastry. "You are an adorable little brat," he mouthed at William's neck.

William shivered. He still felt a little awkward with James but was more then happy to lap up the attention that Alec showed.

"Did you decide what mementos you want to bring to work with you Monday, little one?" Alec reached to tweak at his nipple.

He hissed. "Just bruises... does that make sense?" He asked thoughtfully. "Just... I want to be sore on Monday."

"I think we can do that," Alec growled. "I'm going to lay you out like a meal."

He smirked a little. "Four poster beds have their uses... but not until we get there. We are coming into Brighton. How do you want to play this weekend? Normal safe words?"

"Yes, and something inconspicuous when we out?" Alec suggested.

"Such as?"

"Ask for tea? Something that wouldn't sound too out of place, or a drink you don't like," Alec said.

"Coffee," James and Q said at the same time.

"I should have known," Alec laughed. "Perfect. Did we need reservations for a club, or can you take care of it, William?"

"Depends where you want to go?" He asked mildly.

"Do you want to dance, or play?" Alec said. "It does depend."

"Neither in public, the former is never."

"Alright, so I don't think you need a different safeword if it's just us and a bed," Alec laughed. "No dancing, really? Will you go out for a drink?"

"Depends how you mean play... that vibrator was one of the most errotic things that I have ever experienced," he replied cheerfully.

"The vibrator was fun," James agreed. "But you still have to eat dinner little one. I wonder if you could manage to wear it while we're out?"

He didn't answer for a moment and they came off and went around the roundabout, with welcome to Brighton written on a flower beds. "Straight ahead to the sea front... and I would wear whatever you wanted."

"Did you pick a restaurant?" James asked.

"The main hotel has a wonderful one, if that's okay?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with," James parked in the valet and let the bellhop take the luggage. "James Bond, we have a reservation?

They were guided up to there room which was huge and spectacular and overlooked the sea.

"Oh I love this," Alec groaned, landing on the bed. "Order champagne, I want to sit on the balcony. No, Vodka."

"It has a hot tub," William trampled out the bathroom.

"Oh that sounds nice," James stripped off his shirt. "We don't have to be to dinner until later, let's relax."

"I have an idea," Alec beckoned William and then shooed James. "Pour the hot tub and wait there while I put this past the little one... I want his yes first."

"Alright," James looked intrigued. He went into the en-suite and shut the door to let them talk. He finished undressing and settled into the warm water with a satisfied groan.

Alec followed... and William trailed. He was naked, cock limp but growing in the ring and there was a steady hum of the vibrator. Ropes criss crossed his chest and his arms were up, tied behind his back. He was gagged again, and by the firm handprint on his rear, he deserved the gag. "I thought we would play with water bandage."

"That sounds like fun," James guided him into the water. "You look stunning, lover. Alec chose well."

William groaned as the water swept over his body. Alec stepped in the other side and used the last length of rope to bind Williams legs together and his knees bent... relight on the men.

"Little one, show your keeper the safe signal for when you’re gagged?"

William looked at James and turned his head to the side to side, shaking it distinctively three times.

"Good boy," James ran a hand over his chest. "Sit on your Storoz's lap, you look wonderful. Did he do something specific to deserve the gag?"

"I told him I was going to get him off under the water... he told me several rude words... which reminds me," and, gripping the rope he pushed William off his lap and under the water before hauling the struggling boy back, wiping hair from his face... and he was hard.

"Ah well, I think you handle him being rude better than me," James sighed. "I don't think he would do very well with me trying that. William, if you're trying to be punished on purpose, you can ask for it. But it's absolutely not acceptable that you're rude." He frowned. "Maybe we should try the reverse."

William whined desperately and Alec eased him to James. "I suppose rope around his cock and balls?"

"I was thinking of ignoring him when he's acting out," James said thoughtfully. "If he's doing this for attention... Come here Alec?" He settled William down in the water and reached for Alec to kiss him.

Alec rippled across the water, barely moving it as he flowed to James. He still had a hand on the rope, just in case William slipped.

James settled into the kiss with a hum, letting his hands drift over Alec's muscled shoulders. “Did you bring lube?"

"Of course," he replied and reached for the bottle.

"Come here?" James knelt so Alec could reach him. He propped William up in the corner of the tub and dismissed him entirely, focussing on Alec.

"You’re going to drive him mad," he warned quietly.

"He can wait a minute," James sighed into Alec's open mouthed kiss. "He can watch, it's a good show."

It was a dangerous line... so when William inevitably slipped they both grabbed him and hauled him up, seeing the violent shake of the head... and was that tears? Alec tugged the gag out. "Red... Red red red red red..." he said over and over again, panic wild in his eyes.

"It's alright love, we have you," James stood and grabbed the scissors to cut the rope. Alec held him and let James cut, not letting him slip again.

He shoved away from them both and stalked into the bedroom, wrapping the towel around himself

"So, no water," James frowned. "Your turn or mine?"

"Perhaps no being left," Alec suggested.

"I hate this learn as I go," James sighed and went after William.

William was dressed and standing at the balcony, breathing deeply, eyes closed as he worked to calm down

"William," James spoke his name softly so he wouldn't startle him. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head, and shivered. "Going for a walk," he muttered.

"If you're sure that's safe? Be careful, please," James handed him a warm jacket.

He shuddered. "James you let me slip under water for goodness sake... and I trusted you..."

"I know, I'm sorry, and it took me far too long to get the ropes off. Water and rope don't mix."

He stared at him, frowning. "Can I trust you enough to submit?"

"How about switching?" James asked.

He arched an eyebrow at that and gestured that he should explain.

"Switch places with me for the weekend," James said. "It's hard making the decisions for a submissive that aren't selfish and careless."

He blinked slowly and took a step back. "I... How? Fuck..." His hands went through his hair. "Alec, get in here!"

"What did he do now?" Alec appeared. "For fucks sake."

"Explain," he waved a hand at James. "You... explain to him..." 

"I offered to switch, and be the submissive. Let him see that it's not as easy as it looks, unless the Dom is power hungry."

Alec arched an eyebrow at that.. and smiled a little and glanced a William. He stepped forward and took James’s face in his hand. "You sure?"

"Yes, it's the two of you. I want him to see how it works, and I trust you both," he nuzzled into Alec's hand.

"Kneel," he said softly, and looked up William, becoming him closer.

James knelt at Alec's feet, his head against his thigh. He kept his head down and waited for Alec's next instruction.

Alec beckoned Q to his side, Q watched him with wide, worried eyes... a frown on his face. "How about we get back in the hot tub?" he asked and stroked a hand through James hair as he captured Q's lips. 

"Your will is mine, Sir," James watched the kiss with arousal darkened eyes.

Alec grinned as William responded. Alec kissed his neck a little. "You know... we could tie James up in here with that plug and ring... see how long it takes him to beg..."

"I should have known you two would be an evil combo," James watched them. "I did say whatever you want."

"Did we say that we he could speak?" William asked, purring against Alec. 

"No, I don't think we did," Alec's eyes flashed with mischief. "Where did the gag go?"

William smiled and held it up. 

James sighed and opened his mouth, still on his knees. He let William buckle on the gag and sighed against Alec's leg, letting himself drift off.

Alec jerked his head back and looked down at James. "Show me the safe word for red when your gagged," he said quietly.

James shook his head hard to the side three times and raised his eyebrows in a question.

"You’re not going to hurt him, are you?" Q asked worriedly. 

Alec smirked. "Only a little..."

James shivered and bowed his head again, nudging at Alec's hand with his cheek. It was rare enough for him to be on his knees, the times they had sex in the past had been drunken brawls. This was a welcome relief after the back and forth in his head about what William needed, what was firm, what wasn't enough.

Alec looked down at him and then up at William. "He's nervous. William, why don't you call room service and have them being up some champagne and chocolate? I'm going to string Bond up and jerk him off under water," he hauled Bond up by the hair.

James nodded, and swallowed hard, struggling to stand. He followed Alec to the bathroom.

Alec had him on his knees again, hard. "Do you expect me to be nice to you because you volunteered for this, James?" He asked quietly.

James shook his head no, content to sink and let Alec control everything. Some pain was a good way to let himself drift, to cut the constant ring of thoughts that ran through his head non-stop.

The thoughts would be interrupted by the feel of something pushing into his rectum and sitting deeply, slick with lube. "Let this drop and I will redefine pain for you."

James sighed at the intrusion of the plug and took a deep breath. He'd lost track of William at some point, only caught snatches of conversation as he ordered from room service.

William entered and smirked as he saw Alec looking at the rope. "Do you want to do to him what you did me?"

"That might be a start," Alec nodded. "Although I know he's too stubborn to safe word.I've never seen him say enough, whether it's sex, alcohol, or torture. It's a point of pride for him."

William stepped forward and knelt in front James. "Look after me..." he said softly

James nodded, eyes down. When he looked up at William, his eyes were beseeching.

William stroked his hair, soothing gently as Alec bound his arms gently. 

James leaned his head against William's head, the blood singing in his veins. He barely felt the ropes, only the hands on his skin.

"Nervous?" he asked quietly. 

James shook his head, already drifting. He leaned against William and took a deep breath, eyes closed.

"Why is that?" he asked, taking the rope that Alec handed him.

James pointed to the gag and frowned, trying to think of a way to explain without words.

Alec pulled him back, sharply jerking him off balance and back into the water. Alec held him securely.

James exhaled as he slipped under the water, letting William's arms catch him. It felt endless, like he was slipping far further than into the tub.

Alec pulled his head above the water, supporting him, holding him weightlessly. 

James felt like he was drifting, and nothing he touched was tangible, nothing more solid than the water. It was the first time he'd been restrained in a safe place for so long.

William went over to Alec and slid onto his lap, helping support James's weight, kissing his neck.

James moaned around the gag, his skin shivering from the combination of William's mouth, the ropes, and water.

Alec smiled and handed William the lube, and shifted so that the pair could see him, and pushed a finger inside himself.

James's eyes widened, and he snarled around the gag, a greedy sound. But his hands were still bound, and all he could do was endure William's teasing hands, while watching Alec stretch himself.

William held him, soothing, touching gently and moved James, reaching down to touch between his thighs.

James tried to breathe through his nose, stay calm at the onslaught of sensations. He closed his eyes to zero in his focus on William's touch.

They were overwhelming him, the pair of him. They were trying to take him to that place where he had never been before. “Eyes open,” William ordered softly, drugged his nails over his inner thighs harshly.

James opened his eyes, trying to focus them on William's face through the haze of arousal and subspace.

His hand covered James's cock and lazily started to stroke it.

James groaned, still trying to see what Alec was doing. He wasn't sure who he was planning to let fuck him, since Alec never bottomed.

Alec was just teasing himself and enjoying James desperation. He slid back into the water and pulled James too him. The plug was gone and the penetrative was hard and swift.

James tried gripping his hands on anything, even the rope. But there was nothing to grab on to, it left him washing back and forth between the lull of the water and Alec's body, slamming into hi.

William came forward to where James was and straddled his lap, and slid down onto him slowly. He grumbled at Alec who slowed down so he could find rhythm.

James was panting around the gag, swallowed whole by the sensations. It didn't matter which way he moved, there was the thrust of one of the men to meet him.

William smiled and tugged the gag down to kiss him harshly, claiming. Owning.

He moaned into William's mouth, howling with the sensation. "Please, please, let me..."

"Don't you dare," Alec snarled in his ear. "We own you."

James nodded frantically, head back against Alec.

It wasn't long before Alec howled his release and reached around to stroke Q off as he came in the water.

James gritted his teeth, biting his lip to distract himself with the pain. Between Q squeezing around him, and Alec coming inside him, he was trying to stave off his impending orgasm, but it was only a matter of time.

Alec helped with the distraction jerking his head back by a fistful of hair and William cried out as he came

All James could do was beg. "Alec, please. Sir. I need to come- can't wait! Fuck, please?"

William leant forward, and licked up James neck slowly. "What do you think, Alec?" He purred.

James let the pounding in his head take over and gave himself over to the sensations. He was shivering, and William's tongue felt like a strip of wet summer sun.

"I don't think so do you, William?" Alec purred. "Maybe if he begs hard?" He muttered.

James whined desperately, arching back against Alec. "God Alec, please. I can't stand it."

"How long did you make William wait? No. Not yet? I'm going to make sure you remember every moment of this."


	17. Chapter 17

James growled in frustration, tears leaking. He thrashed out, trying to make sense of the lust.

"James," William caught his face in his hands. "Look at me."

James tried to focus, his eyes stinging with tears. He took a shaky breath and looked at William.

William wiped through the tear and licked away another. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm- frustrated," James shook his head. "It's hard on this side too."

He smiled a little and thumbed away the tear. "Did you think it was easy? It takes trust. You vulnerable here, James. I could drown you without much trouble."

"It's not the drowning, it's that ever since Le Chiffre I've been fighting to have an orgasm, and now I'm fighting not to. Its... it feels wrong."

"Tell me how much you need this?:

"How much?" James blinked at him, uncomprehending. Finally, he laid his head against William's chest and sighed.

"Two weeks..." he said softly. "That's how long... he kept me on edge for. Two weeks I was hard pretty much all the time. We won't go into the details about how he made sure I could still function. Do you want to come for me, sir?"

James cringed. "Two weeks? William, why?" He struggled to sit up. "I'm glad he's already dead."

William kissed him. He kissed hard and one hand dipped under the water and began to stroke James hard.

James whined and arched into his hand, stuck between the arousal, and the memory of the story.

"Come for me," William whispered as he held him

James nodded, and buried his face again William's shoulder. He came with a strangled cry, and collapsed against him, exhausted.

Alec stroked his hair, untying him gently. "Let's go lie down," he said quietly. "James, sit on the edge... That's it..."

James nodded and perched on the edge of the tub. He leaned against Alec and let himself be dried.

Alec left them, stepping out, allowing William to dry him carefully. "First time you've ever submitted?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, bit more than I expected," James shivered. "I didn't expect it to bring up so many old memories. I don't know how you do it," he confessed. "I almost got trapped in my head."

He nodded. "I'm not great with edge play... I like to submit, to serve... I don't mind a bit of humiliation, but only because I trust you."

"I don't see humiliation serving any purpose," James shook his head. "We deal with it enough every day, it has no place in the bedroom. Can we go lay down? I'm exhausted,"James looked at him, drained. He pulled William down for a soft kiss.

William kissed back. He was too and he pulled James onto the bed with him, under the blankets. He dragged James arm around him and smiled as Alec joined them, wrapping an arm around them both.

James tossed and turned, roiling in dreams of waves drowning him ,and a figure that switched between William and Vesper that stayed just out of reach. He managed to settle after Alec's hand on his flank acted as a soother.

William pulled him close and snuggled into his chest, although his eyes were open, watching Alec as he did.

"You did good, he needed this," Alec spoke softly. "Now where did those strawberries you ordered end up?"

"He needed to submit?" He asked quietly. He was full of a restless energy himself, body humming with a quiet need to kneel and to worship.

"He needed someone else to be in charge, and submitting was a way to do that," Alec nodded. "What do you need little one? You're all restless."

He shrugged. "I don't know why, I don't feel grounded."

"Come here," Alec pulled William up and caught his mouth in a kiss. "Let's let James sleep awhile."

William melted into it, pressing against him. A low moan left him. "The living room?" he breathed, wrapping around him.

"Or the balcony." Alec managed between biting at his neck. "The view of the ocean is beautiful, let's enjoy it."

He groaned and suppressed a shudder. "Yes, sir," he murmured, arching back against him.

Alec ran a hand over William's cock and groaned, pulling him closer. He grabbed the open champagne bottle and swallowed, a drop tracing down the line of this throat. The cold liquid made his mouth chilled, and he mouthed over the shell of William's ear.

"Please spank me, sir," William whispered.

"Remember who gives the orders, William," Alec murmured.

He nodded, and his eyes lowered.

"So be still and wait for me to give them," Alec reminded. "You don't want to wake James."

And although the order was simple, his body seemed to relax, his shoulders sinking into three submission with a sigh of, almost... relief.

""My good boy," Alec wrapped the blanket around them both, to keep them from getting a chill in the cold sea air. He ran cold fingers over William's nipples and sucked a bruise over his collar bone.

Whimpering, William closed his eyes and shivered against him, letting himself be touched, be teased and letting it ground him.

Alec kept William on his lap, the blanket keeping them both warm. "How are you doing after all that? Can I have you?"

He nodded. "Please sir... however you want me..."

"However? I think I want that mouth of yours," Alec said thoughtfully.

He nodded eagerly. "Here?"

"Are you warm enough?" Alec ran his nails down William's back, teasing him. 

"To suck you off here and now? Of course."

Alec groaned and bit at his earlobe, trying to hide the moan that threatened to escape at that. "Please then."

He slid down backward and knelt between his legs, licking his length slowly.

Alec growled and tangled his hands into William's hair. "The mouth on you," Alec marveled. "No wonder James fell for you."

He purred with pleasure at the praise and then shivered, arching into him, taking him slowly... deeply. 

"That's it," Alec tried not to thrust. The wide green eyes looking up at him were making him wish for things he'd given up a long time ago. "Come here, you." He pulled William up for a hungry kiss.

William kissed back hungrily, pawing at his chest, wanting so much and afraid to be denied it.

"Easy little one, I'm not going to let you go," Alec stared at the anxious face. He caught him in a kiss, reaching for his cock.

He shuddered, the pleasure silently coiling through him.

Alec mouthed at William's neck, his own erection aching. He bit at the skin, teasing at the soft hairs around William's cock.

He gasped at the bite and held still, oddly calm.

"You taste good," Alec murmured. He tugged at William's hair possessively.

"Take me," he said quietly. "Please... please..."

"I am," Alec assured him. He took lube out of his pocket. "Stretch yourself and let me see."

He shifted and slicked his fingers. He knew his body, knew his limits and slowly slid two into himself.

"Easy, no rush," Alec's breath ghosted over his skin. "Take your time, I want you nice and loose."

He grinned at that and arched unto his own touch, whimpering in pleasure.

"My sweet boy," Alec rumbled, growling in his ear. "I want you to feel me while you are dancing."

He nodded and added a third finger. 'Where are we going?"

"One of the clubs, you can watch if you don't want to dance. Although it would be nice to have you between us," Alec teased.

He nodded slowly and smiled a little. "I would love you to be each side of me.."

"Good, and I want to see you in some fitted trousers," Alec slicked his hand down William's cock. "Let's see how good you can take my cock."

He turned and presented his rear to Alec.

"Good boy," Alec slicked himself up and lined up his cock, slowly sinking into William. "Easy, breathe for me."

His eyes closed and his spine arched, his eyes closed. Oh... god... "Please sir..." he pleaded.

"Please what? Please fuck you? Please milk you until you can't come anymore?" Alec swore as William clenched around him.

"Please... all of it..."

Alec plunged into him, marking his pale thighs with his nails. He bottomed out inside William and groaned.

The hacker groaned and pressed back into him, arching.

Alec pulled William back against him, and captured his mouth in a heated kiss.

His back arched and he undulated against him.

Alec plowed into him, shifting William to find the best angle. After all the sex they'd had, he could pace himself and let William beg.

He managed to get comfortable, and pressed back. "Alec..." he whimpered.

"I'm here baby, you're safe," Alec assured, slowing down his movements. "You feel so good."

He whimpered and bowed his head, body arching as he gave himself to the blonde.

"Can you come for me?" Alec ghosted his breath across William's neck.

His only response was a grave nod.

Alec plunged into him with a cry, letting himself go, losing his rhythm.

William ground back and let out his own cry of n pleasure as he collapsed in a panting heap

That was all it took to make Alec come as well, and he collapsed against William. He curled his arms around him and kissed him, and wrapped them in the blanket.

William shivered, and drew close to him.

James tiptoed onto the patio and sat down beside them. "You too are gorgeous together," he nestled against Alec's other side.

William leant up, leaned over Alec to plant a kiss on James mouth. "Feel better?"

"Much," James sighed into the kiss. "How about we go in where it's warm? I'll start the fire."

William nodded and waited until Alec had moved before he rolled over and straddled James.

"Or you two can stay there and I can watch," Alec smirked from the doorway, reaching for the bottle of champagne to drink from it. "Definitely keeps me warm enough."

William looked down at James between his legs. "I don't know. Should we let him watch, love?"

"Up to you," James said, pulling William down for a rough kiss. He held on to him just a little tighter than he needed to, burying his face in William's skin.

"Your alright," he murmured in his ear.

James nodded, not letting go. He let his eyes drift over the sea, and the waves looked as unsure as he felt right now, coming in, going out, crashing against the rocks. He lifted William up and stood, and went to lean against Alec, William's legs still wrapped around him.

Alec smiled and leant into James, letting his weight be comforting. "Steady, James... your alright."

James nodded, still quiet. "Took a lot out of me," he said softly. "Feels good though."

"Your all jelly like," he chuckled.

"I am. Feels good. I'm not sure how you do it all the time, but everything's gone quiet," James said. "Usually I have to pass out drunk to get this."

Leaning up, William kissed him softly. "For me, the harder we play, the deeper I go."

"Oh, that makes sense," understanding lit up James's face. "Is it the pain, or the edge though? For me I think it was letting someone else be in control. I've faced down assassins that were less scary."

"Both. It's an adrenaline rush, letting someone else take control. It scares the fuck out of me and I think it always will... paint chips away my self control."

"I can understand," James said. "Thank you for explaining it, little one." He leaned against William with a shiver.

William tugged him down for a slow kiss. "Hot shower then let's go out and be wild," he said, and stood up, walking through there suite starkers. "And no weapons!"

"How wild are we going to be?" James followed him.

Alec smirked and rolled his eyes. "Who knows what Q really feels," he shrugged 

"Well I'm known for being wild. But normal wild, or mission unwinding wild, or...." James paused. "They're all different kinds of unwinding."

"What are you in the mood for?" William called from the bathroom. 

James raised his eyebrows, checking with Alec. Whatever the two had planned was fine with him, he hadn't completely returned to himself after the rough water sex and sleep. 

"I just suggested one of the clubs," Alec said innocently.

"That's fine," James leaned into Alec and sighed. He relaxed against him and closed his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Mm hmm," James nodded, eyes still closed. "Just floating a bit. I wasn't expecting any of that, I'm a bit out of sorts. Do you mind being in charge for a bit? I can use some time to come down."

He nodded slowly. "Anything in particular you want me to do with him?"

"Whatever you think," James yawned. "God, I need more coffee. I'm going to call down for room service. Want anything?"

"I think you need to eat something," He said slowly. "Is this what they call sub drop?"

"Probably?" James shrugged. "I've never subbed before, I'm not sure. Maybe something sweet."

"Oi, William," Alec bellowed because this was not his area. The young man came out in a bathrobe and took in the scene. "Alec, go get a tea tray and biscuits or something and bring them here," William said as he stepped towards James. "Come sit down and talk to me."

"I'm just, a little shaky," James managed a tight smile and a shiver. He stayed curled up against the corner of the couch, the blanket around him.

"You are," he shifted him and pulled him into his grip, running hands over his warm skin. "Try and explain what's happening in here," he touched his temple lightly.

He sighed. "It's all... It's quiet, but at the same time, things make sense. It's safe. It's not like that often."

"What makes sense?" he prompted quietly. 

"It's the first time I let someone else be in charge, since Vesper. It's terrifying."

"Ah," Q said deftly, and pulled him into his arms. "You’re wondering when the shoe is about to fall... if it's any consolation, it was just as terrifying being in charge. "

James nodded, and sagged against William. His thank you was muffled in his hair, but he held on as tightly as he could.

William wrapped him in his arms and kissed his hair lightly, over and over again, petting and stroking. 

James relaxed, safe against William's neck. He could hear Alec murmuring directions, but he left that to them to sort out.

The tea and biscuits got delivered. William roused James and made him eat several of them and tea, pulling Alec down to cuddle them both.

"Its nice, thank you," James said quietly. "No one has taken care of me like this before."

"Likewise, you take care of me," Whispered Q. "You may be my keeper... but we are equal"

"Thank you," James swallowed. "It means a lot. I think I'm about ready to shower and get some food."

William pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. "You want me to come too. I think Alec and I shouldn't sandwich you again until your more steady on your feet."

"Probably a good idea," James smiled. "You two sure know how to take it out of me."

Q smiled and slid an arm around his neck lightly "You'll just have to think of a way of getting me back later,"he teased with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sure there is something I haven't tried yet," James ran his hands over William's back. "Something I can do to make you beg..."

William grinned. "Oh yeah?" He asked with a smile.

"As soon as we get some food," James grinned. "I'll lay you out like a feast for dessert. Strawberries, cream, chocolate," he whispered, licking at William's neck.

William shivered, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"And then, I'm going to flip you over and lick every inch of you. I'm sure I can make you scream just from rimming you."

"You stop it and go and shower," said William said gently.

"Fine," James sighed dramatically, sliding off the couch with a wink. "Pick me out something to wear to match you two."

He stalked off to the bags and sound clothes, looking up at what Alec was wearing.

James stood and stretched, his back giving a satisfying crack. "I feel like I had a month on an island," he yawned, donning the clothes William tossed him. The pants were the perfect amount of tight that he was going to get attention, but he had Alec and William to ward it off if it became too much.

William set out and slid into darkness jeans and a bottle green shirt, leaving the top few buttons open. He hesitated before slipping the cuffs on his wrists and turned to them. "How do I Look?"

"You look good, it brings out your eyes," James tugged William towards him with the cuffs to place a kiss on his cheek. "Good enough to start a war."

William pressed against him... and they went out. A meal in the hotel restaurant before they headed out to the clubs up the road.

James flashed their ids and headed for the bar, a beer for himself and Alec. "What do you want to drink, William?"

"Something sweet," he replied.

James got him a strawberry daiquiri, and pulled them off to a corner of the dance floor where it was quiet enough to talk. 

"I haven't been to a club like this off mission in years," Alec laughed.

William sat in the booth and smirked up at the pair, raising an eyebrow as if daring them and gestured to sit.

James and Alec slid in next to him, and James sipped at his beer. "So, this is what are missing?" James laughed.

"Apparently," Alec said, his hand tapping as if to the beat, his eyes glittering.

"Well... I'll remember this next time I feel like we've missed out on normal," James laughed, pulling William into his lap to steal a kiss. "All that traveling we do, I suppose we aren't missing much. Although it is nice to not come home to an empty house."

William smiled, his eyes bright. "You know, Misha and I haven't agreed to actually make it official. You haven't asked me and it was when i was hurt!"

"Hmmm, that's true," James frowned. "We will have to make a very good case to Misha why we should be allowed to keep you."

"Yes, we'll have to make sure you have a very good weekend," Alec smiled, bending to kiss him.

William hummed with a happy expression and wrapped an arm around Alec's neck.

"Will you stay with us, little one?" James asked. "Will you let us keep you and take care of you?"

William was rather distracted but he gave James a thumbs up.

James smiled and slid behind him to nuzzle at the skin below his ear while Alec was kissing him. "Are you ready to dance?"

William shivered and lent back against James, breaking the kiss breathlessly. "If you want."

"I want,"" James growled. "I want to be between the two of you. Now finish that fruity thing of yours."

Q snorted at the description of the cocktail and gulped it down quickly.

James licked at the pulse point on his neck impatiently as William swallowed.

"Careful," Alec laughed. "It's like we don't feed him enough, William."

"Hes getting his dominance back," William teased, looking over his shoulder at James.

"No,"James shook his head, chagrined. "You just... someone like you doesn't usually notice me in a club like this. I'm always here to seduce some middle aged woman who is unhappily married. You look like my dream date."

William smiled and slowly rose, dragging James up as he went, his eyes bright.

Alec smiled and gave them time to get comfortable while he finished his beer. James still had a slightly dazed look on his face, and he was curling his fingers into William's hair while he danced with him.

By the time Alec got up to join them, James had his hands under William's shirt, groaning at the warm skin.


	18. Chapter 18

It might have been more because the dance that they were doing had degenerated into some sort of dry humping, and William had a devious smile on his face as he moved among the sweaty bodies, and leant back into Alec. 

"You really are trouble," James whispered into William's ear, biting at the exposed skin on his neck.

He whimpered and arched into Bond.

James let his eyes close and leaned into William, Alec pressing against him from behind. "This I was definitely missing," he said in William's ear. 

"See, it's that you haven't done this with us, William," Alec chuckled and pressed into him. "You move like pure sex, nothing to be self conscious about with your dancing."

"Why should I? The two sexiest men in the room own me, I would do anything for them," panted William, rolling his hips back.

James groaned, his cock aching. "You're going to be the death of me," he rolled his hips against William.

He snorted. "At least your not wearing the ring. Do I have to take you to a bathroom stall?" He teased.

"No," James sighed into his hair. "But you two are going to be the death of me," he managed another couple of songs before he started biting at the sweaty skin over Alec's pulse. "Why have we never done this again?"

Alec groaned and lean back against James, surrendering to James touch with a shiver. He didn't answer, his breath was gasping. 

"How long are we planning on staying here?" James managed. "I might need to take you up on that trip to the bathroom." He tugged at the hair on the back of Alec's neck with his teeth.

Alec cursed and turned, dragging James close and kissing him harshly. 

The kiss was all teeth, James biting at Alec's mouth with a growl. "Dammit, it's not enough. I want you naked."

William, smiling, had slipped silently away for another drink.

"Where?" Was Alec’s horse grunt.

"Car? I don't care," James was fumbling with Alec's zipper.

Alec growled and dragged James out towards the exit.

James cornered him against the doorway of the building with a growl. "Please, need you to touch me."

Alec's hands were all over him, kissing and touching, running over his chest.

"We're going to get arrested and I don't fucking care," James arched against him. "Where the fuck did William disappear to?"

Alec pulled back. "Where did he go?"

"Dammit, no idea," James shook his head. "We'd better go back in and find him."

He wasn't outside. Once they had lined up and payed the service charge, they found William sitting with a dark haired male, laughing and sipping a third Manhattan. The dark haired man played with the ring on Q's cuffs.

"Belongs to us, does he?" James growled. "Go get him please, before I beat that man that's touching him."

Alec looked like he would do the same we he prowled to William... whose face went from bright and flushed, to darkening into a scowl. He slammed the glass down once he had drained it and shoved past Alec before wobbling to the stairs.

"Hey," James caught his arm. "Let's get you back to the hotel and sobered up." He studied William's face, and sighed.

William turned and aimed a wobbly punch. "When you two walk off to fuck and then get possessive when i get brought a drink? No thank you."

"Woah," James caught the fist and pulled him along to the car. "I'm sorry, that was more than one drink. And you're the one that snuck off instead of coming with us."

His expression was dark. "You made it very clear that it was for you two. I was enjoying a chat with someone who knows nothing about me, thank you."

"We will talk about this when you're sober, I'm not going to argue now," James said firmly, tossing Alec the keys and manhandling William into the car.

William punched him, hard, an instinctive reaction.

James winced, glad he'd stopped at one beer. "Alec, I'll hold him. Just drive. Damn kid," he complained.

"I am not drunk you pair of jealous," he went silent until they were back at the hotel and he stormed in to the suite and slammed the door on the pair.

"Let him stew," James sighed. "I'm going to order tea, do you want anything?"

"I want to know why he is so pissed," Alec said, truly confused.

"He thinks we were leaving him out," James sighed. "I'm rubbish at this, honestly. I don't know how to make him understand he's not an outsider. But that wasn't acceptable either. I'm so furious I could spank him."

But William didn't come out for the rest of the night, and in the end, Alec had to fuck James into the mattress to calm him down. The next morning, Alec awoke to the sun and the suite door open. William was sitting on the balcony, tea in hand.

"What the hell were you thinking last night?" Alec demanded furiously, paddling out onto the balcony in his bare feet and a robe.

"That I got manhandled by two jealous drunk middle aged men," snapped William.

"We work at Six, William," Alec frowned. "You can't just go getting drunk with random men in bars. You had just gotten done telling us how you belonged to us, and then James saw that man touching you. He might be James bloody Bond, but subbing yesterday left him feeling really vulnerable. It hurt him a lot."

"Then perhaps he shouldn't walk off and leave me. You were seen in the ally, by the. I made footage vanish."

"Thanks for that," Alec said quietly. "You might want to go talk to him."

He shook his head. "I've nothing to say."

"No, but I do," James said from behind Alec. "That was hurtful. You can drink with whoever you want William, or be with whoever you want. But it doesn't need to be thrown in my face. We were put together, the three of us."

"Don't you blame me, Bond," William said coldly, standing. "I watched you two vanish without so much as a glance back. Just because someone else decided to buy me a drink and have a chat with me and you get all dominant? Pot, Kettle, black, James. What was I supposed to do?"

"Come and find us? You watched us leave," James ran his fingers through sleep tousled hair. "I have trust issues William. I think maybe I'm not the right person to be with you. That hurt last night, and I'm trying not to behave like I usually would, go and drink it away. But it's very tempting. I'm going to go swimming, before I say something I regret."

"And I have abandonment issues, you arse-”

There was a knock at the door and Eve swept in, glaring around until she spotted Q and came over.

"Eve? What happened?" James was all business, his hand going to the gun tucked in his waistband.

"I want to know why I’m here picking Q up because you left him alone."

James's shoulder curl in defeat. "We left him alone in a club for a few minutes while we- we went outside," he says quietly. "I wasn't thinking, it was my idea," every person he's left at the end of a mission flashes in James's mind. The boy who was abandoned to 004, and James hadn't even let it cross his thoughts that he'd left him alone in a dark club.

Q saw it and hesitated, as Alec pulled James aside. "You did behave like a jealous prick," he said quietly.

"I know," James nodded his head. "I was a selfish ass."

"Then go and say that," growled Alec.

"William, I'm sorry, I was a selfish ass," James offered with a wry smile. "I'm not very good at this."

William sighed and looked back at James and there was hurt in his gaze. "I know... before you asked, he tried to give me his number but i said i was with someone... so he just bought a drink."

"Assuming doesn't seem to be doing any of us any good," James frowned. "I'm sorry. Can we go get breakfast?"

He nodded and reached for James hand.

"Do you want to join us for breakfast, Eve?" James asked. "The restaurant downstairs is good."

Eve shook her head. "No thank you, boys " she chimed

"Back to London to gossip about us no doubt," Alec winked at her. "Do we need to bribe you?"

"I expect dinner when you get back, and I will shoot you both if you upset William again," she warned and then she was gone. 

There was a tense pause and William gracefully went to his knees at James feet. Alec smiled and came to lean against James. 

James smiled and ruffled William's hair. "Food and a swim and no more alcohol for me today," he said decisively. 

"What about this one?" Alec said, as William leant against James leg. "Weren't you saying something last night about spanking?"

"You can be in charge till we get back to London," James sighed. "I'm tired and I keep doing it wrong."

William shivered against the muscular leg he was against, wanting James to touch him. "You don't, keeper," he said quietly.

James petted his hair. "I do though. This is hard full time."

William smiled. "Im glad then. Reminds me your still human."

"All too human, and all too mortal," James sighed. He pulled William up for a soft kiss, and nuzzled at his ear. "And terrified of losing you."

William kissed back. "Let's get breakfast up here?"

"Sounds good," James agreed, calling down for trays for all of them. He sat on the couch and pulled William into his lap.

William curled into his lap happily.

Alec came and sat on the floor beside the couch and laid his head against James's knee.

"I am sorry," William said quietly. "Both of you. I really am."

"Learning curve, none of us have been in a healthy relationship," James said. "At least I haven't."

"James, where did the collar end up?" Mused William as Alec went to the door. "Because I think it would be nice if it came from both of you... that way he feels involved?"

"I packed it in my suitcase," James said. "Alec, go get it?"

Alec frowned and set down the food before getting it.

"Thank you," James smiled. "Maybe you should decide on tags for it, Alec? Or an inscription?"  
Alec shrugged. "Little shit?"

William smirked.

"You're awful," James laughed. "What would you like it to say, William?"

"What about a selection of them?"

"One from each of us? That could work," James nodded. "I bet we can find a jewelers later on and have some engraved."

"I approve," purred William.

"Good," James smiled and dug back in to his breakfast. He fed William a piece of toast and sipped his coffee.

William was quiet as they are, comfortable and calm as they listened to the street below them

James carded his fingers through William's hair softly. "It's been a rather enlightening weekend," he mused. "I'm not sure I'm excited about going into the field again..."

William looked up at him, eyes wide and licked his lips.

"What? I'm not allowed to miss you when I'm gone?" James kissed the plump lips.

William kissed back, pushing to straddle his lap.

"It's going to be hard to sleep alone, rather than having my arms wrapped around you," James murmured. "It does wonders for my demons, having someone to love." He stole a few more soft kisses, stopping to brush William's messy hair out of the way.

William froze at those two simple words and buried his face in his neck. "Say it again..." he murmured.

"I love you, and I don't want to be away from you," James brushed his lips against William's ear, and rolled his eyes at Alec's wink. 

William shuddered and pressed against him, his face falling. "I'm sorry."

"What, what's wrong? Should I not have said it?"

William smiled weakly, his eyes dad. "Well, probably not. Not that I don't appreciate it... it's more... I can't say it back. I do... but those words are a trigger for me."

"I'm sorry," James frowned. "No one had a right to make such beautiful words painful for you. Is there something else that you'd wouldn't be bothered hearing?"

He smiled slightly. "Perhaps slow exposure is the way forward?'

"Whatever doesn't make you uncomfortable, love," James pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Are you ready for some more tea?"

"Mm, have I ever refused tea?" He said, beaming.

James gave him a peck on the lips and got up to refill their tea, shaking his head at the sound of Alec singing in Russian in the shower. "Three sugars, no milk," he returned the mug to William.

"God, he makes a racket," William said, pulling an amused face.

"He's happy, and that's rare enough," James smiled. He settled back into the sofa and pulled William against him. "Would you tell me why 'I love you' triggers you?"

"Parents," he said quietly. "I learnt from a young age that love is never a good thing."

James tightened his arms around William. "I wish you could have met my parents, they would have been crazy about you. They were so in love. After they died, I would have traded anything to see them one more time." He kissed William's hair. "We'll make you some good memories, sweetheart. I promise."

William turned to look at him. "You already have."

"I know, but holidays, birthdays, at least let me spoil you a little and make you the center of attention. You deserve it, beautiful boy."

William nodded slowly. "Okay. What's the plan today?"

"Jewelers and the beach?" James asked as Alec reappeared, dripping water. "Alec, dry off in the bathroom, you're leaving puddles like a wet dog," James teased.

Alec grinned and shook his head, splattering them both. "Alec!" Shreaked William.

"Alec!" James scolded him as Alec came to sit beside them.

"What, I'm just drying off?" Alec's skin was still a golden tan from his last mission, a trip to Costa Rica to catch drug smugglers at a nature preserve.

"Do you want to come over here and make me sweat again?" William called innocently. 

"It's a trick question, isn't it?" Alec asked James. "How badly do we need to leave the hotel?"

"Not at all if we don't want to," James grinned.

William stretched. "Sleeping on the sofa and listening to you two do it like rabbits is enough to make anyone feel tired."

"I taught him everything I know," Alec laughed. "Can we at least go to the jeweler and nap on the beach? Or are we talking no clothes, not actually sleeping?"

"I was talking option two," said William sweetly. "And there is apparently a nudist beach somewhere around here," he gestured vaguely out the balcony.

"Nudist beach doesn't mean public sex is allowed," James said practically. "No more needing rescue for one weekend, please."

William sniffed. "I meant for the napping, and I agree.'

"You did bring enough sunscreen? No getting burned in the wrong places," James kissed his cheek. "Now, sex first or jewelry first, little one?"

He snorted, as did Alec. "As if the latter has anything on the former."

"Fine," James teased his fingers under William's shirt. "Excuse me if I want to see precious metals on you with our names on it, and nothing else." He bent to lick at the hollow of William's throat.

Sighing, his head fell back with a satisfied.groan.

"Sex, all he wants is sex," Alec managed to find a particularly sensitive spot on the back of William's neck to bite. "Any other man would want gold, but oh no, beautiful boy. You want to be worshiped." Alec slid the shirt off of William and teased a hand across the zipper of his trousers.

"Yes," the sound was a choked breath. "Own me, possess me, use me... I can't get enough of you two..."

"Patience," Alec chuckled, sliding down the zipper. "Ah, no pants? You're just a sure bet, aren't you?" He knelt in front of William and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.

He shivered. "If that's a subtle way of calling me a slut, i'm sending you on your next mission with sellotape."

"God no," Alec slid down his trousers and pants and hummed around his cock, hands kneading at William's arse.

"You're perfect," James leaned in to kiss him.

William lent back and kissed him softly, whimpering as Alec teased at him.

"We wouldn't change a thing about you," James whispered. "You're wonderful." He ran his hands down William's stomach with a scrape of nails.

He whimpered, his eyes closing a little. "I need you..." he said breathlessly.

"Patience, beautiful boy," James teased at his hole with a warm finger. "I think we need to either move to the bedroom or find lube."

Alec slipped off and came back with the tube, tossing it to James.

James had William's cock in one hand and caught the lube. A few seconds to blow on it and warm it on his fingers, and he pulled William onto his lap on the arm chair. Alec sat in front of them, legs crossed. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he bent to take William in his mouth again, sliding off his trousers and running hands down his things.

William whimpered and leant back in his arms, eyes closing. Turning his head, he kissed James.

"Relax, I've got you," James breathed, sucking on his bottom lip. "Just don't come yet. I want to be inside you."

He whimpered and nodded, hands winding into James hair.

James made a point of going just a bit slower than William wanted, teasing at him, drawing him to the edge and then switching to something else. Alec let his cock go and stripped off his own clothes, leaning in to kiss William, a hand cradling the back of his neck. 

"Our little boffin, so eager," Alec chuckled. "You make me feel like a teenager again."

“You two drive me mad,” William growled, dragging him back to hiss him harshly.

"You think you can come twice in a row?" James teased. "If you can, go for it."

James had barely finished and William arched up, whimpering and crying out as he came and came hard.

Alec licked his palm, a silly smile on his face. "You're going to regret that." He bent to bathe William with his tongue, dragging his skin over the sensitive flesh.

"FUCK!" Roared Q, sensitive, jerking trying to get away.

"No, no, stay still," James chuckled. "Alec, stop teasing him and come here and kiss me."

Alec pinned Q there as he leant forward to kiss James.

"But he's so responsive," Alec brushed his fingertips through the thatch of curls around William's cock. "And he tastes so good."

Q whimpered, twitching, trying to squirm free.

James pulled out and stood, making sure William had his feet under him before grabbing Alec with a growl. He attacked Alec's mouth hungrily, baiting him into taking control.

Alec did so, grabbing his wrist and pinning to the sofa.

"Please, William, come here," James had learned his lesson about leaving him out. "Come and kiss me." Alec was fumbling the lube open, and James let himself enjoy the sight, admit he needed this sober.


	19. Chapter 19

William crawled to him, and looped an arm around his neck and kissed him.

"Mmmm, you taste good," James let his eyes close, surrendering to the sensations. "You feel good, sweetheart."

William rolled his balls in his hand, and traced fingers over his perineum.

"Alec, please?" James begged. "I need you to fuck me. God William, your fingers." He was barely coherent, trapped between the two of them, lost in pleasure.

Alec gave William a hard look as he dragged James's hips closer. "You earn your orgasms until we are both satisfied you have been punished enough for your behaviour last night, pet. Understand?" William swallowed and nodded, flushing with arousal.

James pulled William up for a slow kiss, full of teeth nipping at his lips. "Beautiful, you're gorgeous, and we won't share."

Alec stole the attention by slamming into him viciously.

James tried to hold out, but Alec's sharp thrusts only took a minute to send him crying over the edge, coming against William's stomach.

Alec looked smug. "Twice in... how many hours?"

"Shut it," James managed, prying his eyes open. "How many was that for you?"

"Hmm," he said. "Good point," and slammed back into James, hard.

"God," James groaned. "Sore. At least let me suck you off."  
Alec smiled. "Yes, please."

James slid off him with a groan and rolled over, first stopping to kiss him. He worked his way down Alec's torso, stopping to suck each nipple. By the time he got to bury his face in the hairs around Alec's cock, he was wishing he was up for another round so soon. He teased at the head with his tongue, vague rules wandering through his mind about how you didn't switch like this because of germs. He decided if he survived radioactive bullets it didn't matter, and swallowed, Alec's fingers tangled in his hair.

"William's being so quiet watching," Alec said softly. 

"You threatened him with no orgasms, love," James sat up and laughed. "At his age, that's dire punishment. Come here love, take over for me, William?"

William slid over to him and lowered his mouth.

"I never said no orgasms, I just said he had to work for them."

"Yes, same thing," James ran his hands down Alec's shoulders and locked lips with him in a heated kiss. "I want to be on top next time."

Alec snorted but let out a low groan as William lapped him.

"What, you don't think I can handle you?" James teased. "I think you might be surprised."

Alec said nothing, but William said it. "He is terrified to submit..." he whispered

"So was I," James whispered. "And you don't have to submit. You can just let me top. But if you ever wanted to, I know being tied up is a trigger for you. There are other things we can do."

"Like?" Alec’s voice had a strange tone to it.

"Like, I could tell you to stay still, make you focus on one sense. Or I could take you apart with just my tongue," James sighed, starting to get turned on again. He decided to tease, scratching a fingernail over Alec's nipple.

Sensing danger, William leant down to lick Alec's cock slowly, teasing.

"The sub always holds the safe word, even if they are too stubborn to use it," James trailed his tongue down Alec's throat.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," William said quietly.

"No, and you can always change your mind," James kissed him. "Now, I think William's been waiting long enough for you to come..."

William tilted and ran his nails up under the underside of Alec's balls, and Alec cried against James lips as he came hard. 

Q had slid down, his head resting against Alec's knee, trying to be patient.

"Good job, William," James praised, curled up against Alec's side. "Come here?"

He made a noise and crawled onto James’s lap. 

James petted his hair and caught his mouth in a kiss. "You did beautiful, love." He took Alec's hand and pulled him close as well. "We seem to get better at this."

"Lay across our laps," Alec told William. "Face down, hands behind your back," and the young man got into position.

"You look like you need to be taken down," Alec mused, staring at both James and William. "And I'm exhausted. I think you sucked my brains out my cock."

"That requires you to possess a brain," Alec spanked William hard for the snark.

"William! That would try my patience!" James scolded. Behave."

"He wants attention," Alec mused. "He is hard...

"But..." James bit his lip. "Not an acceptable way to ask for it. If you want to be spanked, you can ask for it William. But being rude isn't acceptable."

"I wasn't being rude!" William said tartly, but there was amusement in his tone. He was stirring, causing trouble and enjoying it. 

"Little brat, it's going to be a long time until you have an orgasm at this rate," Alec growled with a laugh. "We need to figure out how to get you to tell us what you need."

Q scowled at the pair of them, and feeling frustrated, he curled up in their laps.

"Stop pouting, I never thought I'd hear myself say we need to communicate better," Alec sighed.

"I am communicating fine," he said dryly.

"Yes, by being a terror..." James laughed. "You would try the most experienced Dom's patience, William."

He chuckled and something in the slender body relaxed. "I am what I am..." he said softly.

"I know," James kissed his hair. "You're definitely a challenge. Are you ready for some sunbathing and a nap?"

Q whimpered. "Your going to make me wait?" He said, sounding a little worried.

James winked at Alec. "I suppose that depends on how well behaved you plan to be. There will be no acting out or hitting on the lifeguards. If you're going to wear a collar, we'll expect you to make us proud."

He snorted. "I generally don't make the first move, Bond," he said frostily. "And no, not in public, but the intention can be there..."

"You are generally unavailable," James growled. "You're a taken man, William. I don't want to have to start using condoms now."

"He's right, it doesn't stop because someone hits on you," Alec agreed. "I've already spoken to M, no more sex on missions for us."

That took him by surprise, it was clear.

"You're not a phase William, and we aren't going to go on assignment and forget you," James said quietly. "You are ours, its permanent. Not when it's convenient. Jewelry store first, I think... Let's get dressed."

He nodded slowly and smiled a little. "Sounds good to me."

"Come on, beautiful boy," James sighed, pulling him up for a kiss. William melted into the kiss, pressing close.

James ran his hands down William's sides with a sigh. "You make me never want to leave the room, trouble."

"That's because I am hard as a rock and you two looking like big cats hardly helps!"

"Big cats?" Alec laughed. He pressed behind William, trapping him between them. He kneaded at his shoulders and bit at the nape of his neck.

"Big, muscled predators," he said, the words softening a little as he felt Alec behind him, felt the teeth on his neck, and shuddered. 

"I don't think I could get tired of you, little one," Alec said softly. "And I'm quite sure I don't want to only eat you once."

His hips ground back and then forward to James and he made a pleased sound.

"Shh, we have you," James sighed against his mouth, teasing at William's cock with his finger tips. "So eager."

He caved, the submission easy to those two pairs of hands. He whimpered, shivering and leaning back into Alec as James teased.

"Our little one," Alec agreed, teasing at William's entrance. He'd found the lube and was acting as a counterpoint to James, sliding into the slick hole with his fingers just as James reached the tip of his cock.

He nodded. "Yes sir... I'll try," he whispered, grinding back onto that finger.

"Our good boy," James kissed his cheek and renewed the attention to his cock.

"Switch and ride James... He's already hard," Alec.said

 

He did so, moving onto James lap, letting the agent guide him. His hands shook a little, letting go and letting himself drift...

"Good job," Alec agreed, teasing him. "Can you come from just my fingers?"

"Probably, sir," he said, leaning back into James arms, his eyes half closed as he writhed. "Can I ride James, sir?" 

"Yes, I think I'd like to see that," Alec said, handing James the lube.

James groaned and pulled William into a rough kiss.

William kissed back, raising himself for James to position himself. 

James's hands were sure on his hips, steadying him. "I have you," James sighed, sliding into him, his fingers guiding William.

He moaned as he sunk down onto him, James shivering. "Fuck... please..." he whimpered. "Please..."

Rather than thrusting, James rolled his hips and pulled William back against him.

Alec leant forwards, gripping his cock, and squeezing tight. "Wait for it..."

"Good boy," James soothed him. "Wait like Alec tells you." He groaned against William's neck.

Alec caught James eye, over William's shoulder. 

 

"Countdown from ten," Alec said. "Then you can come. Come before that and you get the cock ring for the day... or maybe we can find you a cock cage... remind you that you’re mine."

James's eyes went dark, a sure sign that Alec had hit on one of his fantasies.

Alec chuckled at James face. "For you or for him?" He asked, catching William by the hair.

"Either," James whispered, throat tight. "Maybe myself as well."

"Maybe we should find one for you too then," as William let out a breathless cry.

"Don't..." James groaned. "I won't last and I'm close."

William suddenly let out a shriek of a noise, making Alec jump and the boy was coming over himself, and Alec too, shuddering and gasping. 

James looked at Alec, frantic for permission. He was doing his best not to come, but sweat trailed down his face.

 

Alec smirked and nodded. "Go for it," he purred. 

 

James groaned, the orgasm that had been teasing hitting him full force. He gripped William's hips hard enough to leave fingerprints, biting at his neck to stifle a shout.

 

It did not stop William's shout, and they sagged into a pile on top of Alec.

"Wow, ok, I'm done until dinner," James tried to sit up, and gave up the effort.

William grunted as James popped free of him, and looked to be falling asleep, half sprawled over Alec.

"Nap here then," James said sleepily, curling around them. He pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek, and then William's.

"I'll go out..." he said quietly, and yawned, pushing up.

"You sure?" James sat up, his back popping. "Oh, they should recommend sex as physiotherapy in medical, I'd be more inclined to go."

William made a pleased sound and wandered to the bathroom, coming out a little later looking and smelling fresh.

"I should shower," James murmured from his place on Alec's shoulder. "We both should."

Alec made a pleased sound and rose slowly.

James pulled him along, although he was too tired for more than a few stolen kisses while they got ready.

William was waiting for them. "Shall we?"

 

"Yes," James held up a stack of towels. "I googled the jewellers, we can walk. It's only on the next corner." He held up William's collar.

 

William smiled, hand going to his neck a little.

 

James buckled it and kissed his forehead, and Alec smiled.

 

"Hold on love," he caught James hand and nodded at Alec. "He needs to do it."

 

"Alright," James smiled, trying not to point out William had used the word love, although it left his stomach flipping like he was a teenager with a crush.

 

William unbuckled it and handed it to Alec who slowly did it back up.

Alec kissed his cheek, "thank you little one. Its an honor to take care of you."

"It's a pain to take care of the pair of you at times, but your welcome," he beamed.

"Take care of us?" Alec frowned.

"Our missions Alec, we can be rather reckless," James reminded.

"You are, and I spend half my life cleaning up your mess between the pair of you," the submissive teased.

"That's absolutely right," James looked chagrined. "And that's going to change. No more making you worry needlessly."

Going into the jewelers together, William had hesitated. This was his first time wearing the collar in public.

"You're beautiful," James said, taking his hand to kiss it.

"Stunning," Alec agreed. "We would be lost without you to bring us home, Quartermaster."

He smiled and they went in. There were two chairs so William sunk to his feet at their knees.

"We'd like to have some silver tags engraved," James took a seat as the owner appeared. "May we see the options?"

The jeweler wrinkled his nose at the sight of the collar on William’s slender throat. "I'm sorry, we are closed," he sneered.

"Excuse me?" Alec's palm slammed down on the glass display case.

"Alec, don't," James warned. "You don't want the police called over some homophobic asshole."

William put a gentle hand on Alec's shoulder. "Sir, leave it," he said in a quiet, slightly quivering voice - it had upset him too, but he was trying to calm Alec.

"It's not right! All three of us risk our lives for this country, and I can't even buy you a tag at a jewelry store," Alec fumed.

"He has a point," James agreed. "I wouldn't spend my money here. We can go see Javier when we're back in London."

"Besides, you wanted me in a cock cage and I doubt here would sell it,” and with that, William sauntered out.

“True, let's go to the beach," James grinned.

In the end, the trio ended up on the beach as suggested.

"Maybe we should just learn our lesson and stay in London," Alec laughed. "We seem to do much better there."

"Mmmhmm," James muttered, about to fall asleep, his head on Alec's shoulder. "Make sure he doesn't burn?"

He looked down at the slender figure who was fast asleep, cat napping in the sun. "I will..."

James nodded. "My phone is in the bag, if you want to email Javier? He can have whatever we want waiting for us ready when we get back."

Alec turned to ask him something, but James was asleep already, a soft snore escaping him. There was no one that would protect him better than Alec, and no one he trusted more.

William blinked awake blearily and looked up at Alec. "You okay?" He murmured.

Yes," Alec kept his voice down. "Going to place an online order with Javier. I bet he has cock cages in stock, and I'll ask him to pull some blank tags we can look at to have engraved. Let me put some sunscreen on you though?"

He hummed his agreement and nodded, pulling himself closer sleepily

Alec rubbed the cream on his back and shoulders, leaning to kiss the back of William's neck.

"I know we don't say I'm sorry well, but thank you for being so patient with us."

William hummed and cracked an eye open. "What are you after?"

"Nothing," Alec's voice was quiet. "I just wanted to tell you, that I know we're hard to deal with, and we aren't house trained. But I do want to keep you around."

William blinked at him. "I'm an abuse survivor with emotional instability, abandonment issues and the highest IQ in the country. You think you have issues?"

"Did James ever tell you about when I was presumed dead?" Alec asked softly. "The facial scars, I was taken captive in Russia. They told James I had turned traitor."

"I had heard..." he said, drawing an arm up under his face.

"Well... there's no rules about torture in Russia, it was anything goes. I wasn't in an abusive relationship, but I was tortured. I'm not as smart as you, but no one was looking for me. James was on a mission, and saw me. He helped me fake my death, and brought me home," Alec couldn't look him in the eyes. "I... James was all I had, the only constant. Even when England turned on me, he didn't."

William nuzzled his neck lightly. "I'm sorry..." he murmured.

"It's alright, I've healed, physically at least," Alec muttered.

"The only thing I'd change is that I believed them," James added quietly, putting his arm around Alec. "I thought it sounded odd, but I had so much going on, Tracy dying. I should have gone with my gut. We have a bit of a reputation for going rogue, but we don't accept when MI6 calls a search team off. Alec came and found me after Istanbul, I wouldn't be here. I had amnesia on that damn island."

With a sad sigh, William dragged the arms around him. "And you found solace in me..."

"It's alright, I've healed, physically at least," Alec muttered.

"The only thing I'd change is that I believed them," James added quietly, putting his arm around Alec. "I thought it sounded odd, but I had so much going on, Tracy dying. I should have gone with my gut. We have a bit of a reputation for going rogue, but we don't accept when MI6 calls a search team off. Alec came and found me after Istanbul, I wouldn't be here. I had amnesia on that damn island."

With a sad sigh, William dragged the arms around him. "And you found solace in me..."

"I did," James whispered, still holding on to Alec. "We both did. We needed someone that sees beyond us being broken and assassins."

"I do. Both of you..."

"I know, and that's why we're so determined to keep you," Alec was unusually serious. "We really are trying, the only time we've been successful keeping a relationship is each other, and that's self destructive at best."

"Sounds like I'm the perfect third," he said smiling.

"You are, and we want you to know we appreciate it, even if we don't always put it into words," James added. "We've never had someone stand up for us, other than each other."

William looked down and slowly kissed him.

James leaned into the kiss, still clutching Alec's hand. "We aren't going to let you go, as long as you'll have us. I hope you understand that, William."

William grinned at the pair of them. "Good."

"You ready to head home?" James asked. "Alec, did you message Javier?"

Alec nodded. "Yes. He's ready."

"Good, let's collect our bags and check out," James stood and brushed off the sand.

It took several hours to get back to London, and William yawned most of the way back.

"Mr. Alec, it's good to see you," Javier gave him a hug. "And our young William, James made an excellent choice, that collar suits you. I have what you requested wrapped Alec, and I just need your chosen inscriptions, and I will engrave the tags right away."

"It's good to see you, Javier," James shook his hand, a smile still in his face.

"Being happy suits you, James, you were alone too long," Javier said only loud enough for James to hear. "And you'll never be bored again."

William sat himself down, watching his two boys as they prowled around, smiling to himself

Alec headed directly for the whips, testing out the dartboard Javier had hanging on the wall as a target.

James headed for the leather section, fingering a restraint jacket made of soft suede.

"I somehow ended up with both of them," William told the man quietly.

"You're a very lucky man then," Javier smiled. "Don't mistake them for each other though, they have different triggers and needs. They have a lot of scars, William, physical, and from life. Try to be patient, this is new to them as well as you. Now, is there anything you would like to see?"

"Just advise," he said quietly. "Their different triggers..."

"Well, Alec has that fire. It's when he is quiet, he gets lost in his head, the emotions and memories of the torture," Javier poured them each a tea. "James always plays it cool, lets it go and smiles. Then he blows up a country."

William snorted. "It's a big responsibility... those two are known at work as the chaos twins."

"Is it worth it?" Javier asked. "Would you rather someone else?"


	20. Chapter 20

"It's worth it," he said softly. "Its very much worth it."

"Most things worth keeping take a great deal of time and effort," Javier smiled. "You are still young, you're very lucky to have found them. I'm still looking."

"James is the softer, touchy feely, one... Alec is slightly harsher, But I like this," he said quietly/

"Do you get something you need from both of them, and they get the same from you?" Javier asked. "As long as you remember that a relationship is a competition of who can give more, not who can get more, it will work."

"I hope they get it from me..." he mused quietly.

"Do they look dissatisfied?" Javier asked. "They look like the cats that got the cream to me," he pointed to where James and Alec were trying to best each other with the target and a bullwhip.

He chuckled. "Careful, they will destroy the shop. Should we show them Alec's purchases?"

"Let them have fun," Javier suggested. "This is good for them, to not carry the world on their shoulders. Now, I see there's two cages, another of you is exploring his submissive side... can I make some suggestions?"

He nodded.

"Sensory deprivation, they don't trust easily and that's going to be the biggest issue for them. Try talking out things they can't see you doing, for instance if someone is blindfolded, explain your moves. If they can't hear, do things where they can observe. Touch them whenever possible, let them know that your touch is protective, and a constant."

"Well it sounds like they both might take a turn eventually," Javier said. "They've here buying you collar tags William, they aren't planning to get rid of you. It may be as close emotionally to a ring as they can handle. You are there to love them, serve them. And they are there to make sure they test your limits safely."

"I do... love them, I mean, even though I can be a pain. Alec wanted to get a collar for me that said little shit."

Javier laughed loud enough for Alec and James to turn. "Is that appropriate?"

He smiled slightly, feeling somewhat pleased. "I have my moments," he said with a smirk.

"Then maybe exactly what you need is someone who calls it like they see it and keeps you accountable?" Javier suggested. "Every relationship is as unique as the people in it."

"That's exactly what I need," Q said, watching Alec with the whip and shivering.

"Then why are you standing here talking to me?" Javier laughed. "Go ask your boys to choose what they want engraved on the tags. And shall I add the whip?"

He made a slightly embarrassed sound. "Am I that obvious?"

"It has nothing to do with obvious," Javier said. "You look like you want to jump them."

William chuckled and wandered over to Alec and James, squabbling over the whip. "Actually, I like the sound of it very much."

"Let's choose the engravings for the tags so we can go home and try our new toys," Alec grinned, pulling William in for a kiss.

William chuckled and returned the kiss. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to spend most of the rest of the day strung up?"

"Because you are?" James laughed. "Strung up, whipped, and begging."

William looked oddly pleased at that. "Exhausting me before my first day back. Let's go do this."

"Hold tight, little one, let us get the tags," Alec managed to catch him. "Go wait by the door and you can see them when we get home."

The sudden order went straight to his core and he shivered. "Yes, sir," he murmured and turned on his heel to go and wait.

"And make sure you think of a way to please us so you get off as well," James added.

Alec watched as William went and stood next to James as they ordered. Alecs smile had vanished. "Do we have to let him go back?"

"Go back to where?" James asked.

"Work," replied Alec.

"We'll be with him," James sighed. "I don't like it either, I'd rather have him naked between us. But he isn't a pet, or a toy, he's like us. He's been hurt and still goes on. He doesn't need parents, he needs partners, equals."

"Plus, neither of us are smart enough to keep up," he shrugged

"All too true," James grinned. "Not going to be dull with him around in the least."

"He's in love with you, James," Alec said quietly.

"And he's in love with you, you have the firmer hand he craves," James said. "It works, all three of us. And if it stops, we're going to try to be adults."

Alec glanced at William. "Can we take him home and claim him now?"

"Sounds good," James grinned. "And he's starting to get antsy, he'll act out."

Alec gave Javair a sideways glance. "May we drag the little shit into your bathroom for a few moments?" And when the agreement was given, Alec marched over, caught William and dragged him back.

"Careful Alec," James scolded. "Be nice."

He paused by James. "Come and make sure?"

"Of course," James fingered the tag that Javier had engraved for him. "And put this on you as well."

They crowded William into a stall and Alec kissed him hard, pinning his arms above his head.

James groaned at the sight. "Alec, put his tag on love. We can have sex when we get home."

William whimpered as Alec drew back and slid the tag on slowly. "Open your legs. James, fit the cock cage."

James obeyed, shivering at the look of it. He knew there were two in the order, and he was looking forward to Alec slipping his on later.

Before anyone could say anything, James’s phone rang.

"Shit," James fumbled for it. "Hello? Yes... hello Eve. I'll be there within the hour, we just got into town. Yes, I will." He hung up and sighed. "I have to go in, can you drop me at Six? I have a plane in three hours."

Alec nodded. "Of course," he said and his hand slipped into Williams, who looked uneasily at James. "I should come... equip you."

"If you like? Do you have a message? I think they're still expecting you to be off."

William sighed. "I'll go home with Misha," he muttered, and so it was. They dropped James off at MI6 and Alec and William went home. "Hello girl," the young man cried as he bent to stroke the cat.

James reported to R, who kitted him for his flight. Eve raised an eyebrow when he showed up alone, but didn't say anything in front of Q Branch.

"Are you hungry, Alec?" William called as he bustled about the kitchen.

"Not now," Alec was frustrated, tension running under his skin. He already felt like the odd spare person in the relationship, and being alone with William was tense.

Sticking his head out, William looked at him. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go get some vodka."

A chill went down Williams spine. "Okay... okay..." he said softly.

"At least James isn't here to tell me not to mix ropes and drinking," Alec snarled.

William glared. "You shan't be," he said tartly.

"I give the orders, and you obey them," Alec scoffed. "You like pain, and I enjoy giving it. I don't see the issue."

"Not when your drinking," he stared at Alec. "I should go. James is going to be mad."

"You live here, where are you going to go?" Alec stood in front of the door, eyebrow raised. "You could go to the off license with me."

William stared. "Alec. Move."

"Come on, James will never know. We can get shit faced and mister knight in shining armor can blow something up," Alec's temper was dangerous.

William changed tactics. He hesitated and then sunk to his knees.

"At least you see reason," Alec said. "But you're not distracting me from the alcohol."

"You don't need it. Why do you want it?" He looked up and extended a hand. "Come to bed."

"Don't tell me what I need," Alec said sadly. "You adore James, and I'm just the third wheel. You chose him, and I get his sloppy seconds while he is on a mission."

He stood and went to him slowly, one hand going too his cheek. "You’re not seconds..."

"Really? I see how you look at him!" Alec shook his head. "I'm scarred, beat up, older. Together you two look like movie stars."

William raised a hand touched that scarred, withered face, fingers dancing over his skin lightly. No hesitation or fear.

"You include me because you feel sorry for me, but you love him," Alec resisted. "He would burn the world for you, you know. You're a lucky man, William, he knows how."

Williams face suddenly twisted. "I do not love..." he sneered.

"At least don't lie about it," Alec scoffed. "Oh! You really didn't know."

"He told me. I haven't, I can't say it back to him "

"William, he's mad about you. He'd give you anything," Alec said with a jealous frown. "He's been waiting for someone like you, someone he can spoil and indulge."

William threw back his head... and laughed. "Then he is as insane as I am. I'm going to bed."

"Fine, I'm going out," Alec sighed. "You should tell him, William. He deserves to hear it."

Feeling horribly numb, William crawled into bed and Misha came with him. The collar... he took it off and tossed it on the floor, feeling disgusted.

"I don't remember saying you could take that off," Alec said from the doorway, empty vodka bottle in hand. "You belong to us."

"You’re drunk, Alec," Q looked up at him. "Go to bed.""

"I will, as soon as I fuck you," Alec said. "I know you'd rather it be James, but you're stuck with me."

William sat bolt upright. "Yes, and you know that I do not mix alcohol and sex."

"No alcohol and bondage, now it's no alcohol and sex as well? Boring," Alec opened a second bottle that was in his coat. "Drink with me then."

"No. I have work tomorrow," he sighed and crawled to the edge of the bed, holding out a hand.

"Why do you think I would want to try submitting?" Alec asked suddenly.

"All I want right now, Alec, is to be held. By you. I know your jealous... but I still want you here."

Alec laid down on the bed facing him, bottle of vodka still in his hands. "I don't want to be him, you know, 004... But there's things I want to do to you that scare me."

William slowly plucked the bottle out of his hands. "Your not doing anything after drinking so much... but tell me..."

"I want... I want you begging. I want to use that whip on you. Mostly I want you to look at me the way you look at him..." Alec trailed off into a snore.

William sighed and dragged Alec's arm around him, snuggling in.

His back was on fire, and he was sure that the scars on his face no longer existed, because the skin felt like it was melting. And he would know. Alec could feel his throat hoarse from screaming, arms holding him down. He had to get away, before they started again.

"Alec! ALEC!' William bellowed as he shook Alec awake.

Alec lunged for his neck, eyes still closed. In his head, they were still kicking him, and he could feel the cracking of ribs under their boots. "You'll never get me to tell," he yelled, curling against the pain.

William gasped, hands scrabbling at Alecs, scratching to break the hold, desperate. He kicked out, hard.

"Alec!" James roared, grabbing Alec's arms to stop him. "You're in London. ALEC!" He pushed William aside once he pried Alec's hands free. "What the fuck? I just came home to get clothes."

William staggered out the bed, coughing hands on his neck and tears in his eyes, and he was gone, out the room.

Alec blinked, snarled, and swung for James .

"Alec, it's me," James caught his fists. "What happened?"

"I was... dreaming. The little bugger denied me..."

"Denied you what? Sex? For fucks sake Alec, he's not a slave. He can say no whenever he likes," James shook his head. "Do I need to worry?

Alec glared at James. "As if he would deny you..."

"We don't always have sex," James sighed. "And I don't try force. It's not acceptable, especially not drunk."

"Well go and comfort him then, as your so desperately in love."

"Alec, what happened?" James was confused. "We had a good time and I left, and I thought you'd be fine while I was gone. I was happy you'd be here with him. Then I find you choking him, and I'm afraid to leave."

Snarling, Alec rose, yanking his pants on.

"Alec, what's wrong?" James asked, picking up the empty vodka bottle. "I don't read minds, you know."

"He's jealous," William said softly from the doorway, fury in his gaze as he slowly slid forwards.

"Why are you jealous?" James asked, bewildered.

William suddenly stalked forward toward Alec, twisted his hand unto the man's hair. "On your knees, 006," William ordered and remarkably, Alec did.

James stayed quiet, not sure what William had read in Alec's eyes. But jealous, James could understand that. It was in the way Alec stared longingly when he was touching William, when William responded.

William said nothing, but his hand softened and... he just touched, petted and stroked, as if soothing a frightened animal.

James sat down quietly and let William do what he had in mind. Alec was relaxed against his touch, still wary, but fight gone out of him.

"Now Alec..." William said, and his free hand went to his bruised throat. "Tell James what you told me."

"Which part?" Alec asked softly. He winced at James's sharp gasp.

"All of it," he said gently.

Alec swallowed noisily. "That you like pain, and I enjoy giving it. That I'm second best because you never turn him down. And that he didn't.have to know."

"Do you think I would have said yes if he came home drunk?"

"Of course-" Alec dropped his eyes. "No. No, you wouldn't. And he wouldn't have asked you. He's always careful with you."

"So what happened, Alec?" He asked, soothing his hair.

"I was angry," Alec said. "I got drunk. And then I got angrier."

William turned to James. "With your permission, Sir, I’d like to tie Alec up and leave him all night with a cock ring and a vibrator up his arse

"Fine by me, whatever you feel is fair," James nodded. "Do you want me to stay?"

William wanted to say yes, it was clear. But he didn't. "No, James. You go," his fist tightened in Alec's hair, and he rubbed his neck.

"Are you sure? I can tell Mallory to send Alec," James said, worried. "Alec, god help me if I come home and he's hurt, you better never let me find you."

"I'm already hurt," croaked William, irritability. "But I'll be fine, James, go."

"And we're going to have a serious go round about that when I get back," James sighed wearily, grabbing a packed suitcase from the coat closet. "Call Eve and when you're done, go spend the night with her. I will worry otherwise."

William nodded... and let Alec go. "Drop me at hers?"

"Sure," James breathed a sigh of relief. "Alec, some coffee and food? And make sure William eats lunch tomorrow."

Alec shuffled off, looking stunned... and William went to James, shaking violently.

"Shhh, I'm here," James soothed, holding William a little tighter than was comfortable. "God I'm glad I came back. Are you sure you don't need me to stay? I'm going to worry the whole time."

He shook his head. "Just get Misha and I to Eves... let me pack..."

"You're not okay, William, I know it," James kissed his forehead. "You don't have to say. But all you have to do is text me and I'll be back at your side on the next plane. What do you think happened so fast? I thought we were all doing better after that talk."

"He thinks that I like you better because your not scarred... James..." he pressed into him, touching his neck.

"I've never noticed you looking at his scars," James said thoughtfully. "They've been there so many years now, I'm just glad he came back and it wasn't minus a limb. What can we do? Do we not let him in anymore? Do we give him a restricted list of things he can do? Certainly there's going to be no blackout drinking or fighting in his future. I know how we all hate it, but it might be time for him to see psych."

Q didn't answer. His heart was racing, and his eyes were closed as he tried to calm. Flashbacks... it was a horrible sight to behold. His knees trembled and for a moment it seemed he would fall.

James caught his elbows and held him up, going on in a soft voice about what they'd done over the weekend, and what they would do next time they were free. He pulled out his phone and dialed Six. "M, I can't take that mission. I've a problem here at home that requires my complete attention. No, I understand. I also need to speak with you when I get to the office, Sir. There's something rather urgent."

William was sobbing, curled into James when Alec came back. "Is he okay?" William flinched.

"He's been raped, Alec," James said, face pale with fury. "004 abused him exactly how you threatened. I don't think I want to see you right now," he added, petting William's hair.

Alec took a step back. 'I'll go .."

"I think for awhile that would be best," James sighed. "I know talking about what happened in Russia brought up a lot of memories, Alec. I love you, and I hope you know that. But it's not an excuse."

Alec looked ashamed, nodded and shuffled out.

James picked William up in his arms and carried him to the kitchen. "I'll make some tea, and then you can sleep in my arms. Can you handle some toast?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Just one bit... what about your mission? Where's Alec?" He squirmed uselessly.

"I don't know. He's a 00 and he can take care of himself. Not here, for now. My concern is you," James turned on the kettle. "I want you to know you're safe. There are other agents to take the mission. And if they can't, it's not my problem. You're my life now, not being a random killing machine."

William nodded. "I... he wanted sex, I managed to talk him into bed... I cuddled up and... James, he scared me."

"I know, and he shouldn't have. I know talking about those things bothered him, but William, he had no right, love," James kissed his hair. "He had no right to scare you, no right to force you. I think this might be a good time for me to cut back the drinking as well, I can't risk something like that."

William drained his tea, and failed at the toast. "Going to bed... goodnight, love," he said miserably as he turned and went down the hall... and paused. "I don't suppose you feel like spanking me until I come? I need unwinding... hard. No sex."

"If that's what you need," James rubbed a hand down his back, frowning at the knots.

"Do you want to lay on my lap?" James asked. He brushed William's cheek with a kiss.

Swallowing, William nodded. Yes. Yes, he would like that. "Please, Sir..." he muttered.

"Just James tonight," James said softly. "Nothing that will bring up any bad memories," he undressed as well, making himself as nonthreatening as possible. 

"Alec was doing so well," he said worriedly as he undressed.

"I know, I'm worried too," James sighed. "But tonight it's just us. Tomorrow we'll sit down and talk to him."

He nodded, bowing his head and leaning against James.

"Lie down love, and count for me," James said. leaning back against the headboard. It gave him a way to relax, and focus on the man on his lap.

William shifted so his eyes could close. He licked his lips and nodded. "Ready."

James used the flat of his palm, going more for sound and impact than pain. He let himself focus on William, although it was a turn on to have him on his lap.

William groaned at the touch, eyes closing. "One."

James smiled and continued, his palm ringing out against the warm skin. Alec had been partially right, William loved pain. But safe pain, not the kind that made him fearful.

It was a grounding force something that had him clawing at the here and now. He was exhausted. He was miserable. He was hard as hell and grinding into James lap and he came hard, letting out a screech of exhausted pleasure as he came.

James let him calm down before he wiped them off with a towel, still pleasantly hard himself. He tucked the blankets and spooned into William, and turned off the light.

He snuggled back into James and was asleep in moments.

James lay awake for some time, fretting over the man in his arms, and what to do about Alec. By the time he fell asleep, it was long past midnight.

The next morning, Q jerked awake as the alarm started to blare. He rolled over and hit the offending item until it was silent.

James sat up with a yawn, still exhausted. "Do you want coffee or tea?" he asked sleepily, still naked as he stumbled to the kitchen.

 

"Tea, please," he said, yawning.

James made tea for William, coffee for himself, and made them each an egg on toast. He brought it back to the bedroom and settled back into bed.

William sat up and munched through the egg on toast, drunk the tea and took his (still rather pink) backside to the shower.

James smiled at the sight and waited for him to reappear, choosing clothes for them both. He messaged Alec and told him to meet them at headquarters in an hour.

Q came out, straightening his clothes, setting glasses back over his eyes. "Right. I'll see you later."

"Do you want a ride? I'm meeting Alec in the psych department, I can bring you to Q branch first."

William nodded. "Yes, please," he said quietly.

James made them each a sandwich for lunch, and made sure to carry William's messenger bag. By the time they made it to Six, James could feel the anxiety pouring off him.

"Thank you, 007," William said as they got to the front doors. "I'll take it from here."

I'll see you at six," James said. He headed off to medical, biting his lip. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation with Alec.

Alec was waiting, looking sulky and annoyed.

"I know you aren't happy about this, but it's necessary," James said firmly. "He's still worried about you, but he's scared. You made his PTSD start up again."

Alec arched an eyebrow at him, and folded his arms. "It's always all about him..."

"It's about all of us," James shook his head. "I had no idea you were holding all that in. I care Alec, I've been with you for how many years? What can I do to help?"

"Not make me come here," he growled.

"Well you're past the point of doing it alone and self medicating with alcohol," James retorted. "Time for something different. Hello, we're here to see Dr. Bishop," James told the receptionist.

"That's rich, Bond," he growled, irritably as he stalked in, and were sent straight into the doctor's office.

"006, 007," Dr. Bishop stood. "Tell me what's going on. I want to make an educated decision, whether you need medication, or just therapy. Certainly you can't go into the field with this going on."

"Nothing else is going on," Alec snarled.

"Alec, do you want me to tell him?" James asked quietly.

Alec folded his arms impatiently.

"Alec and I are in a relationship, with the Quartermaster," James sighed. "Recently we talked about some things in Alec's past. He got drunk and threatened him, threatened to force him. William has a history of abuse, and its triggered him badly. I understand Alec is jealous, but he woke up choking William.”

"Did not threaten him," snarled Alec.

"You told him that he liked pain and you liked giving it, he was SCARED Alec!" James shook his head. "Scared he couldn't physically stop you. And if I hadn't come in when I did, you might have choked him from that nightmare."

"It seems like your brain is forcing you to deal with this, whether you like it or not," Dr. Bishop nodded. "William is smaller than you, and doesn't have the combat training you have, Alec. You could seriously injure him. Now how much have you been drinking?"

He shrugged. "I don't count it."

"He was on the second full bottle of vodka," James shook his head. "We have a rule about no alcohol mixed with BDSM. William turned him down, and Alec got belligerent."

"Two bottles? Your liver must be quite tired," Dr. Bishop raised an eyebrow. "How about we start with why you're angry?"

"I'm not angry," snarled Alec.

"Alec, I think I'll have to disagree with that," Dr. Bishop said. "I'm going to put a note in your file that you aren't to be sent into the field until this is resolved. We have some good people here on staff, do you prefer to speak to a man or a woman?"

But he didn't answer, Alec was already on his feet, storming out, slamming the door so hard that the plaster wall cracked.

"I can't help him if he doesn't try, 007," Dr. Bishop said regretfully. 

"I know, I just don't know how to get through to him. We talked about him needing medication, but I think most of it has to do with him burying so many memories," James stood. "Maybe I can take him to the range and let him blow off some steam that way."

Alec was already down in the range, making holes in things.

"Alec, love," James caught up to him. "We can't go on like this."

"Back off, Bond," Alec snarked.

"No," Bond said simply. "We're going to work this out."

Alec turned to him, the gun raised and pointing. "Work this out? WORK THIS OUT?" He roared, and fired past James shoulder, a chip of the plaster coming loose. "There is nothing that I need to work out. Go home and fuck your pretty boy."

"I don't want to fuck William, I want to help my partner I've been with over twenty years. Wives, scars, torture, kidnapping, we've survived all those. I'm not going to leave you for him, so stop pushing me away," James held his hands up.

Alec's hand shook, and somewhere an alarm started blaring. Alec looked suddenly furious, the alarm meant lockdown no one in or out.

"Tell me that's not because of us," James sighed. "Alright, we're not going anywhere. Tell me. Do I need to break up with him?"

But Alec had turned, going to the door, gun in hand.

"Alec, no shooting the door," James said wearily, sitting on the floor. "You know, when Le Chiffre had me, all I could think about was that I'd finally done my penance for losing you."

Alec ignored him, eyes on the roof, looking for an access hatch. He wanted out.

James stayed quiet, letting Alec explore his options before trying to communicate again. The reality was once the building went on lockdown, there was no way out besides guns or explosive.

"What's going on?" James texted William. "Are you ok?"

William didn't text back for a moment. "M's orders, and Psych. Don't want him reaching street level."

"Good idea, he already held the gun on me," James texted back. "Stay where you are safe."

"Alec, are you ready to talk?" he asked quietly.

"About what?" He growled, turning to face James.

"About why you're so angry, what you were dreaming about? Were they torturing you again? James shivered. "Sometimes I can still feel Le Chiffre swinging that chain."

"Yes," he snarled. "Happy?"

"Did scaring William make it better? He's held me when I've had nightmares, Alec. He's not going to think less of you for it," James kept his voice quiet.

"Give up, Bond," he growled and leant back to kick the door.

"I'm not giving up, just like I'm not leaving. That's not what we do, Alec."

The door opened with a crash and he stalked out.

James grabbed the red phone on the wall. "M, he got out. Lock down the exits."

William met him in the entrance hall. "Alec, stop."

"William, go where it's safe, he has a loaded gun," James yelled.

William ignored James. "I'm the one you have issues with."

"You're damn right I do!" Alec yelled. "He was mine. I was good enough, until you came along."

"So shoot me, Alec," William said softly.

"Why, so you can be a martyr? So you can be the perfect lover who died for him? No thank you," Alec sneered. "I want to watch him get disillusioned with you, so I can tell him I told you so. So I can watch him suffer when his toy isn't shiny anymore."

William threw back his head and laughed. "Shiney? Is that what you think of me?" He stepped forward. "Im as scarred as you."

"You're young, you're beautiful. You fall on your knees and suck his cock if he so much as notices you," Alec scoffed. "Please. Working your way through the 00 agents and taking a brief break with us?"

"Actually, I fell in love," he said softly.

"Of course you did, another notch in the bedpost of James Bond," Alec sighed, and dropped the gun. 

"You, idiot," he raised his hand and touched the scarred face. "You... you know what I am... know what I need..."

Alec curled up against his chest with a sob, clutching at William like he was drowning. James approached them carefully, letting them work out whatever Alec needed. James had never seen him cry, other than in his sleep. But there he was, crying as if his heart was breaking.

"Melting, my face was melting again," Alec managed between sobs. "They said he lit the match."

"James, for years," Alec sobbed. "Every time they tortured me, they told me he lit the match and watched me burn."

James paled in horror, face ash grey.

"Hush..." he whispered. "He thought you died... let us take you home..."

"I'm a danger to you, I shouldn't be near you," Alec's sobs turned into hiccups and James pulled him up into his arms. 

"Let's go home, Alec, it's our turn to take care of you," James took William's hand and they walked down the hallway. "I think some quiet time on your knees might be just the thing to let you sort things out."

"I'm scared," Alec confessed in a soft voice. William squeezed his hand.

"I know, I was too," James said. "And you took care of me. Now it's your turn."

"I'll kneel with you," William said as they got Alec onto the car.

James drove carefully, watching in the rearview mirror as Alec laid his head on William's lap. William was speaking to him softly, asking what he wanted to try.

William guided him in to the flat and towards the living room. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, no," Alec shivered. "I feel dirty."

William pulled his own shirt off. "Shower?"

"I don't know if I can stand," Alec admitted, trembling.

"I'll fill the tub," James said softly. "Can you help him undress? I'll put on the furnace in the bathroom."

William nodded and shuffled so he was sitting before Alec. "Look at me... keep your eyes on me..." cooed the submissive as he got Alec out the clothes. "

Alec nodded, eyes blurry from the tears. "Can I have some water?" he managed, tongue feeling swollen from the screaming.

William got him a glass, a straw sticking out. "Hands behind your back," and held it too his lips.

"Yes, Sir," Alec sipped, his fingers locked together. He laid his head back against William's chest when he was done.

William was vaguely aware of James coming back in. "Now. The safewords. James explained the colour system we use, yes?"

"Yes," Alec nodded. "Green for more, yellow for slow down, red for stop."

He nodded. "Stand. Lets get you into the bath."

"Yes, Sir," Alec nodded, toeing off his shoes and stepping out of his trousers. His shirt had traces of vodka and sweat on it, and James grimaced. 

"I'll get more water, and some tea," James suggested.

William nodded at him, and closed his eyes for a moment, working to keep himself calm. "Come on, bathroom," he motioned for Alec to move.

James froze, for a second he'd thought of leaving them alone? Not by the look on William's face.  
"Actually, can you make some of that loose leaf tea?" James suggested. "All I'm good for is boiling water."

William glanced at him and nodded, standing up.

James took over getting Alec to the tub, and easing him into the water. "Can you sit or should I hold you?" He asked, pouring water over his back to wash him.

"I can sit," he muttered.

"Alright, into the tub," James sat down next to the tub and sighed. "Long day, huh?"

Alec nodded miserably. "I don't want to do this, James... I can't..."

"Do what?" James scrubbed the vodka scented dried sweat off his lover. "Submit?"

He nodded, swallowing. His adam's apple bobbed in his neck, and eyes closed.

"I think you owe it to him, Alec," James said. "If you aren't ready tonight, no one will force you. But if you're serious about making this work, he needs to feel like he is an equal. Submitting is more liberating than you might think. It's very different."

Alec shook his head. "I should just leave now... while there is time..."

"While there is time for what, Alec? Time to get drunk and run?" James asked. "We're been doing that too long."

"It's good enough for me," he said, a warning growl in his voice.

"Well, then that's your decision. But I'm done with that, I want more. I want more than a new body every night, and a bottle to drown out the memories. I'm not going to be a 00 forever, Alec. It's time for me to have a life beyond that. I'm tired of having a death wish, waiting to die. It got old. Hell, I got old," James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Alec scoffed. "No, you just found a new play thing."

"Why are we back to this, Alec?" James asked, tired. "I can't keep up. Every time we start a conversation, it's like we have to rehash this. I have loved you too long Alec, to give up. But I'm exhausted, and I feel like there's something I'm missing, something you need me to say."

"It's just defense, James," William said placatingly to the agent. "He is scared of letting go, not being in control," he set the tea down and climbed in behind Alec.

James nodded. "I can understand that. I fought too. But you're only fighting yourself in the end, Alec."

"Head back," guiding his head back, William unceremoniously dumped water over him and started to scrub shampoo in.

James let William take the lead. Clearly he has something in mind, some way to take Alec out of his head before he tried any other self destructive behavior. As someone who had only submitted for the first time that weekend, James was willing to let him.

It wasn't quite true, William was just going with what soothed him. Hair washing was always good, and indeed, Alec looked to be falling asleep

James stood and shed his own clothes, and brushed his teeth. It had been a long day, and he donned pajamas before helping Alec out of the bath.

William was behind him, wrapping a towel around him rubbing him down.

"What would you like me to do?" James asked softly, stifling a yawn.

"Nothing yet," James said softly and looked up at Alec. "Alec, would you content to submission for tomorrow. From waking up to bed?" He asked. They were all tired.

Alec nodded, hesitant. "I think so. I... I'm scared."

"I know," James nodded. "But we'll be here with you."

William smiled. "Put it this way," he said, "you'll get to walk a mile in my shoes. It'll be good for you."


	22. Chapter 22

Alec didn't seem placated at that, his eyes widened in fear and he grabbed at James.

William grinned and kissed his nose. "Slowly, of course. No rushing."

Alec choked back what sounded like a sob and his under the blankets, face pressed in the pillow.

William climbed into bed with him and wrapped arms around him, looking at James with a pleading expression.

James climbed in behind Alec and wrapped the man in his arms, holding him. "Just cry, you've been holding that in a long time," James said kindly, kissing the tears off his cheeks. 

"I deserve it," Alec sniffed. "I deserve for him to beat me, to force me."

"As if I would after everything I've been through," William said acidly, sounding hurt.

"You should," Alec sighed. "It might help."

Alec nodded, resigned that he wasn't going to be punished the way he felt he deserved.

"Go to sleep."

"Yes, Sir," Alec let himself relax, sandwiched between William and James. "If I dream, wake me?"

William said nothing, just kissed his hair and snuggled, nuzzling into his neck.

Misha came to curl up with them, settling onto William's pillow happily. James smiled at the sight, William slept better when she guarded him.

When Alec was asleep, William looked up at James. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes, more worried about you than anything," he whispered. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm fine, love," William said softly.

"Promise you'll tell me if you're not?" James asked softly.

William nodded. "Just worried about Alec..."

"I know, I am too," James nodded. "But he has to want to help himself, William. Nothing we can do until then. I hope this gets through to him. I didn't realize how badly he's been pushing himself, punishing himself."

"Do you want me to play Dom tomorrow?" He asked softly.

"Its up to you," James said. "I think it would be more effective in his mind. But only if you won't be bothered by it."

William shook his head. "We can play together."

"Alright, get some rest, little one," he pressed a kiss to his fingertips and laid them on William's shoulder. "Wake me if you need to."

He nodded and pressed on close to Alec and was asleep within moments.

James drifted off to sleep, the three of them close together, able to feel Alec's heart beat and William's breath. 

When James opened his eyes, there was what passed for sun in London coming through the windows. The two at his side were still asleep, and Misha had relocated to sleep on William's belly.

"That cat keeps glaring at me... keeper?" Ventured Alec's quiet voice, face away from James.

"She's very particular to her master," James smiled, wrapping an arm around Alec. "She's still suspicious of me. How did you sleep?"

Alec stiffened and he softened. "Alright, I guess. Considered moving but you two have me pinned."

"You didn't have any nightmares that I noticed, so I suppose that was a good thing," James said. "The way to his heart really is through Misha, you know. You should pay attention to her, try to make friends with her."

"I think I was too tired to dream," he said. "Is that how you won him?"

"Well, it was part of it," James said. "That and asking inappropriate things and buying gifts that made him angry. I wasn't trying to win him, I was trying to take care of him. He's not a prize. He'd been treated badly, and needed someone to show him not everyone was like that."

"And I treated him like shit..." he sighed and shifted to look at James.

"So start over," James said sensibly. "Treat him like he's precious, rather than taking him for granted.It's a good rule for any affection really. I took you for granted, that you'd always come back and forgive me, no matter what I did."

"He just... drives me mad when he looks at you and doesn't say it. He loves you. He told me."

"Maybe he's afraid if he says it, it will stop? As long as it's in his head, it's safe. He'll tell me he loves me when he wants, Alec. The words aren't a criteria. His dad told him he loved him, and then abused him for years. He's about as comfortable with love as you are, that's its conditional," James chided gently. "Remember, what we were like at that age?"

"Are you comfortable with it?" Alec shot back.

"Am I comfortable with telling him I love him? Yes. But it scares him, so I don't. I show him."

Alec nodded and cuddled into James, seeking the warmth and affection that he craved.

"And just because I care for him, doesn't mean it's at the exclusion of you. I didn't go about it the right way, I jumped in while you were gone. But I love YOU Alec. That will never change, no matter how big of a hard headed arse you are."

He nodded and relaxed against James miserably.

"What Alec? Tell me?" James rubbed at the frown lines with his thumb.

"I don't know if I can submit... i want to try, I don't know how..."

"There's no wrong way to submit, Alec. There's a lot of ritualistic gestures that are used. But true submission, giving your care over to another person, it depends on you. What does it look like when you trust enough to surrender completely? Only you know that," James said kindly, stroking his hand down Alec's thigh. "We aren't here to tell you that you bowed wrong, it's the act of it, Alec. The big picture, not that you didn't do a formula."

"Giving care over," he muttered, shivering at the touch. "I can do that..."

"William washed your hair, I washed your back," James reminded. "It's no different."

Misha suddenly dashed away as William jerked awake, as if startled.

"Easy, you're alright," James reached for William to calm him, taking his hand. "Take a deep breath and open your eyes?" He handed William his glasses and sat up.

William blinked owlishly, rubbed his his eyes and took the glasses, feeling Alec's hand on his back  
.  
"Christ, your hearts racing," Alec muttered.

"We all have nightmares sometimes," James said with a frown. "Can you make us tea please, Alec?"

Alec nodded and slipped out of bed.

"What were you dreaming about?" James asked softly, brushing the hair from William's face. 

"My dad..." he said quietly. "Just memories..."

"They never go away completely," James sighed and pulled him close. "But you're stronger than you know, William."

William snuggled into him. "Alec was in my dream too," he muttered. "My dad... turned into him..."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry," James kissed his forehead. "Let me be in charge today. I'll take care of both of you. You need a break."

William nodded. "Are you sure? It might upset him more..."

"Then he will be angry at me, and not you," James said. "I can handle him, especially since his gun is back at Six."

William nodded and relaxed. "Don't go for sex yet. Try my wrist cuffs, things like eating... if he gets mad, i'm going to take myself onto the balcony. Alright?"

He nodded as Alec awkwardly came back in.

"Thank you, pet," James smiled at Alec. "Come lie down and have some tea yourself. Now, some basic rules for today. Tell me the stoplight colors again?"

"Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop," Alec said quietly. "Should I kneel next to the bed?"

"Did I tell you to kneel?" James asked with a smile.

William smiled and leant forwards to kiss Alec slowly.

Alec looked at James, helpless.

"I know you know how to kiss, pet," James said. "He's offering, enjoy it."

It was slow, coaxing, William explored his mouth for a few moments, trying to ease his tension before he broke away.

"Good boy," James said with a smile, petting Alec's hair. "What would you both like for breakfast, pets?"

"Food," William said with a smile that said he would never change.

"So if I feed you and Misha sardines, you'll be happy?" James teased. "Or should I make some breakfast casserole and toast?"

"I can make it," William was already on his feet.

"Alright," James said. He pulled Alec closer on the bed and rubbed at his back. "Anything you need me to do?" He checked.

Alec actually managed to smile a little. "Aren't you supposed to be telling me what to do? Spanking me, making me crawl and locking my cock in one of those cages so I want to fuck everything in sight?"

"Is that what you need?" James asked.

"Isn't that what your suggesting with this 12 hour submission?"

"No. That's what William needs when he submits. It wouldn't mean a thing to you. I'm going to blindfold you, and take care of you," James said quietly. "Because for you, trusting someone to care for you is far more work than taking a whipping."

Alec nodded slowly in agreement, and reluctant acceptance.

"What are we most scared of, as agents? Being unaware of our surroundings. So today you'll have an ipod with music, and a blindfold. I'll take care of you, and you can speak at any time."

Alec nodded. "Yes..." he smiled thinly.

"Now, get ready for the day, use the bathroom and brush your teeth, and then come sit in the kitchen," James said. "I'm going to help William cook."

"How are you doing, love?" James spoke so he wouldn't startle William as he came in the kitchen. "Alec is cleaning himself up, and then he'll be having a blindfold and ipod for the rest of the day. Anything I can do to help?"

"I'm good," he said cheerfully.

"You'll tell me, if there's something you need?" James said. He touched William's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck.

He glanced through to where the bathroom was, where Alec was. "Just to feel safe," he said .

"How are you feeling right now?" James kept his touches soft, soothing. 

William shivered. "Just... anxious..." he said. "Badly triggered."

"I'm sorry," James sighed. "Anything I can do?"

He shook his head then paused. "Yeah, find the collar, it's in the bedroom somewhere."

"Alright love," James placed a kiss on his cheek. He went to the bedroom and found the collar on the floor under the bed. When he returned to the kitchen, he fingered it thoughtfully. "I think we should take the tags off and start over."

William nodded and slowly knelt at James feet.

"Will you wear this, allow me to take care of you?" James asked.

William nodded. "Please, sir."

"I love you, William," James buckled it around his neck and kissed the hollow of his throat.

William shuddered and said nothing, but offered a smile. He looked up as Alec came in.

"I'm ready," he said quietly, coming to kneel next to William.

William beamed at him and leant against Alec for a moment.

"What would you like me to do, Sir?" Alec asked.

William caught James’s eye and nodded. He trotted off and came back with a few items. "Close your eyes," he told Alec.

Alec closed his eyes with a shaky breath, clenching his hands behind his back.

Williams touch was soft... soothing as he slipped the scarf around Alec's eyes.

James leaned in and gave Alec a kiss, feeling his breathing speed up at the introduction of the blindfold.  
"Easy, love, we're not going to let anything happen to you."

"Start with just the blindfold," William said, touching his hair.

"I'm going to feed you breakfast," James said. "Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please, sir," Said Alec, as William drifted away to make it, giving them privacy. Alec was trembling. 

"Alec, tell me what's going on in your head," James kept a hand on his shoulder.

He laughed bitterly. "Chaos... noise and almost blind panic..."

"Are you in danger?" James asked kindly. "Are you going to be hurt? Think it through."

"Don't like feeling so... so... vulnerable..."

"I know," James said. "I also know what that breakthrough feels like. So unless you safe word, we're going to continue."

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Now, open your mouth, so I can give you some toast," James kept a calming hand on his shoulder.

Alec did so, and William came back to James’s side.

James fed William a piece of toast, dipped in egg. He petted William's cheek and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm still waiting," grumbled Alec and William chuckled.

James held the coffee mug to his lips, followed by toast. "I'm not going to starve you," he chuckled.

"Your feeding him. He is perfectly capable of feeding himself," Alec grumbled, but there was little heat. 

"I'm feeding you too," James reminded. "This isn't about what you can do, it's about giving up control and letting me take care of you."

"Alec," William said, in his best, bossiest voice. "You are under orders to relax, do you understand me. Relax, and you will be rewarded."

"Okay," Alec said, still adjusting to the idea. "What are the rewards?"

Shrugging, William glanced at James. "It depends on the sub and the Dom. Most of the time its pleasure, occasionally its pain... although for me, twenty minutes with nipple clamps and I'm practically coming."

Alec shuddered and gulped. "That doesn't sound like a reward to me, but I'd enjoy watching you."

He chuckled and reached out to to rest a hand on Alec's chest. "If you get through today, we can do that tomorrow."

"If? You don't sound very sure," Alec frowned.

William caught James eye and smiled. He leant into Alec's ear, voice a soft purr. "Your nervous," he said softly, and smiled a little. "Bordering on terrified," his hands rested on Alec's thigh, feeling the stretch of material.

"That doesn't mean I can't," Alec protested weakly, arching against William's hand.

"Why are you here, Alec?" he asked softly, his thumb stroking along the bulge.

"Because... I'm scared. Because I can hurt you."

"You could," William said softly. "But that's not why you are here," he shot James a warning look over his shoulder.

"Because... I can't handle it alone?"

William went for the nipples, pinching hard, a punishing grip. "Because you betrayed my trust, Alec. You betrayed everything that I wanted to give you and you are going to take everything that James and I give you because it will do you good, and it might even help you, and maybe in time, I can forgive you, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir," Alec hung his head.

William looked a little taken aback and released the sensitive nubs.

"Because it's easier to be angry, than not in control," Alec said softly.

"Which is why I trust James to take it."

"Yes, William," Alec said softly. He shivered and leaned against Him.

"Strip," he ordered quietly.

Alec nodded and slipped off his shirt, careful not to dislodge the blindfold. He shrugged off his trousers and crossed his hands behind his back.

"Better," William said coolly, feeling his hands shake. He nodded to James, showing that he was stepping out. He pulled on his shorts and went to the balcony. 

"Breathe, Alec," James instructed. "Feel the floor under you. Ground yourself."

"He hated me," said Alec hoarsely.

"Who?" James asked softly, letting his hair.

"William. James... when I saw he had taken the collar off, I wanted to kill him..."

"Why do you think he took it off?" James asked. This was a train of thought Alec needed to continue for himself.

"To show that he wasn't willing... it made me mad..."

"What did you do right before he took it off?"

"You mean beside getting pissed?" Alec asked darkly, eyes downcast.

"Yes, what did you say to him?"

James grabbed him by the hair. "You like pain, he doesn't need to know. He's just the odd one out. I own you, you can't say no."

Alec snarled, hands rising to grasp James wrist.

"No, your turn Alec," James said, his hands around Alec's throat. "I'll let go, as soon as I fuck you. Sound familiar?"

Alec snarled and struggled. "You're not like me."

"No, I'm not," James agreed, pushing his face down against the floor. "But if it will make you understand? I can be."

"I do fucking understand," Alec snarled, struggling now.

"No, you don't," James growled. "You told William he couldn't say no, after he'd been forced before. Did you think of lube, two bottles in?"


	23. Chapter 23

Alec growled and shook his head.

"So no lube then," James threw him down. "Is this a good punishment for being in love, Alec? For not saying it?"

"I'm not in love," he growled.

"Really? Because you acted like a jealous lover. Why does it matter to you if William says I love you to me?"

"He never said it to you though, did he?"

"Have you? How many years has it been?" James asked.

"Never," he spat.

"Not even after Russia? Worry about yourself then, what William does and doesn't tell me is none of your concern," James said sharply.

"Your my best friend," he snapped.

"How many years did we have sex, Alec? After all that time you were a prisoner, the minute I found out you were alive, I went back for you. I would hope that would count for something. More than someone I recently started being intimate with," James snapped. "If you aren't ready to say it, don't assume he is."

"I have nothing to say to either of you," Alec said tartly. 

"I don't think that's true," James insisted, Alec's face still pressed against the carpet.

Alec sighed and his eyes closed behind the blindfold.

"ALEC!" James landed a smack against his shoulder. "Pay attention to me. This isn't all about the whips and chains and orgasms."

"I'm incapable of love," he growled.

"Incapable of it? Or incapable of admitting it?" James pushed.

"The former as you damn well know," Alec snarled, struggling now.

"I don't think that's true," James disagreed. "Alright, time for some deep submission for you," he buckled a set of restraints on Alec's wrists and attached them together. He did the same with his ankles, and then put in a pair of ear plugs.

"How are you doing?" He asked William, heading out to the balcony. "Do you need anything?"

William smiled weakly. They could both hear Alec running his mouth off, cursing the pair of them. Harsh words, nasty words. "Not really," he said mildly, tired sounding.

"He's going to take a bit to run out of energy. Get your hairbrush and let's go sit on the couch?"

William sighed and stood up slowly, going to do what he asked. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Why love?" James kissed his forehead.

Alec gave a particularly loud yell and William cringed. "This is my fault..."

"None of this is your fault, he needs to work out some things," James said firmly. "It's been a long time coming."

"If I wasn't around then he would be happy with you and he would love you without hating md."

"Alec and I were never anything definite, or defined, William," James said. "It was convenience. But if he's going to be jealous he needs to own up to feeling that."

"Would you have been jealous if he had fucked me?"

James sat and thought for a minute. "Yes and no? If he had just fucked you, no. If he had fallen in love with you, perhaps. I'd given up him admitting there was ever something between us."

"You love him," William said quietly.

"Yes, of course," James said. "But he says he doesn't want anything. He's always been clear about that. I just finally called bullshit."

William nodded slowly. "I think I should go to Eves..."

"Do you want me to have her pick up you and Misha?" James asked, taking the brush and tugging it gently through William's messy curls. "I want you to know, I love you. And I'd do anything to protect you. Whatever the outcome of what happens with Alec, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

William nodded. "Please... I can't be here with him... like this..." he glanced at Alec who was thrashing, kicking and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Of course," James kissed his cheek, and reached for his phone and dialed Eve. "I need you to pick up William, Alec got really drunk last night, and we need to talk. Thanks, I'll owe you one. Yes, Misha too, please."

William sighed and slipped out the room to pack a bag and find the cat and for a moment thought about hiding under the bed with her but decided against it.

"Eve is here love," James called a few minutes later. "Text me in the morning?"

William came out, smiling. "Yes, James I will," he leant up and kissed

James watched him go, a bemused smile on his face, and turned back to Alec. He pulled him up by the arm- the leg restraints would give him enough freedom to take small steps- and pulled him slowly towards the bedroom.

Alec snarled, jerking his arms, rattling off a list of curses, and trying to kick James.

James shook his head and let Alec struggle, he wasn't trying hard enough to actually hurt him. James landed another kick to his ankle and managed to get him face down on the bedroom carpet.

"Release me, you bastard," Alec hissed at him.

"Go ahead and yell," James pulled out the ear plugs. "Whatever you need to get out of your system."

Alec swept his legs forward in an effort to kick, to hurt James.

"Not going to work," James sat down on his back. "We can do this until you get tired... Or we can skip it and you can talk now."

"Nothing to say," he snarled. "Go fuck your little boy."

"Fine, the hard way then," James grabbed a book and sat against the wall to wait.

Hours passed before Alec got tired but every time James spoke, Alec was suddenly full of defiance again.

"I'm going to make coffee, do you want any?" James asked as the sun started to go down.

"I want to be released," Alec growled, sounding tired now. Too proud to safe word, he'd battled every step.

"I know, and I did too when I submitted," James said. "But there's a reason we're doing this."

"To teach me a lesson, yes, I know!"

"No, to show you how it feels from the other side," James said.

"I don't want to know... I don't need to know, Bond, you wanker!"

"Are you scared?" James asked.

"Of you?" He scoffed.

"Not of me, of yourself. Have you ever really let go, even when you're drunk, let someone else be in charge?"

"That's the only reason I can think of for you to be this angry," James said. "You're afraid to find out who you are underneath when you submit."

He sighed but relaxed. "Fine. If that's what you want to believe," it was the truth but he wouldn't admit it.

"It has nothing to do with whether I believe it or not, it has to do with if it's true," James whispered. "How do you think it was when I was under the water? I had to trust that you were going to pull me up in time?"

"I’m your best friend, of course I would... even if you did leave me behind..."

"Trust Alec, it's about trust," James said, running a hand down Alec's back. "I trusted you to do what's best for me. Can you trust me to do what you need? Can you let me be afraid for you?"

Alec sighed and eventually nodded.

"I was terrified Alec, I didn't like what I saw in myself. Under all the bravado, and pain tolerance, there I was, terrified to let down the men I love. I've lost everyone I loved," James undid the blindfold.

Alec blinked owlishly at him and swallowed, adam's apple bobbing.

"And somehow, I was selfish enough to think I could have both of you, just for a little while," James shook his head and gave Alec a sad smile. He offered Alec a mug of coffee. "Come and sit? "

"I can't help being jealous, James... of both of you because you have each other."

"Why be jealous, when you can be with us?" James asked. "Who would you choose?"

"I have no idea... and because I'm a third wheel."

"Do you think I could choose?" James asked. "I tried. Honestly I did. I tried to justify it to myself while you were gone. And then you came back, and I couldn't choose."

Alec leant against him. "Do it, James... what you do to William... make me understand why he likes it..."

"I'm not sure I know exactly why he does," James ran a hand down Alec's arm. "Why do you like being in charge, making him submit? I think it's different for everyone. He likes someone in charge that makes him feel safe, enough controlled pain to turn off his head. I can give you pain, I can give you pleasure, but that doesn't mean you'll submit. What makes you face your fears?"

"The thought of losing you both," he said quietly. "The thoughts of... of never seeing you again... either of you..."

"So can we learn how to coexist? How to compromise and talk it out? We can't be 00 agents with him, Alec. He needs to be treated well, not treated like he is fragile. But at the same time, we need to learn to behave like people. He's not... a mark, a conquest. He's our equal in this, no matter who submits, or who bottoms," James pressed a kiss to his hand. 

"Bottoms?" Alec raised an eyebrow at that, a tired smile on his face... and James’s phone rang, Eve's name on the screen.

"Shit, hang on, hi Eve," James picked up his cell.

"James I'm so sorry," there was the sound of sirens, Eve was in a car. "I turned away for five minutes... I didn't think he could... he would..."

"He what? EVE?!" James stood and pulled on clothes. "He cut himself, didn't he? What hospital?" He unbuckled the restraints from Alec's wrists. "You can get off your ankles, I have to get to the hospital."

Alec already had himself free and dressed within moments, tossing the keys to James as Eve relayed details. 

"I'll get the car, meet me out front," James slid on shoes and ran for the door, heart pounding.

Alec was already there, face white as a sheet.

James broke every speed law and ran most of the traffic lights, one hand on the horn and emergency lights flashing. He threw the car in park in the emergency bay and barely remembered the keys before hitting the doors at a dead run, Alec right behind him.

Eve was in the waiting room, anxiously pacing back and forth.

"Has the doctor come out yet?" James skidded to a stop in front of her, face ashen with panic.

She looked white as a sheet and shook her head. "No... James, I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault," he pulled Eve into a hug. "It's not the first time, it's his go to stress reliever. Can you call M and let him know what's going on?"

She nodded. "I already did. We will get him transferred ASAP."

"Alright, then all we can do is wait," James went to the vending machine and got water for he and Alec. "Misha will be okay with you, right Eve?"

She nodded. "Of course, I - Alec, are you alright?" he had gone white.

"We had a rough day," James sighed.

"This is all my fault," croaked Alec.

"It's not all your fault, he chose to react that way," James ran a hand over his eyes. "But in addition to everything else he's been through, that was his breaking point."

Alec said nothing, shaking his head.

"Okay, enough with the cryptic, tell me what happened. What have you two done to him this time?" Eve sighed.

Alec let out a broken sob and told Eve about the last forty eight hours.

"Oh Alec," she shook her head. "James told you what he'd been through, why?"

Alec didn't answer, but he stared at his hands, eyes glistening. He would never forgive himself.

"You'll have to make it up to him, Alec," Eve said decisively. "You certainly have a lot to make up for."

He nodded but before he spoke, the doctor came out. "William West," he called, searching for next of kin.

"That's me," James stood up. "I mean, us."

The doctor came over.

"Is he going to be alright?" Alec asked.

The Doctor nodder. "Yes, but he needs to be referred to our mental health team."

"That's a good idea," James agreed. "Does he need rest, or can we see him?"

"You can see him," the doctor told them, and gave directions to the ward.

"I think an outside psychologist is a good idea," James said thoughtfully. "The one at Six didn't do much good."

"I think you should stay here for now Alec," Eve said.

Alec looked crestfallen but nodded.

"I'll let you know how he is, I promise," James said. "I don't want him to get anxious on top of everything else."

Alec nodded. "Go, then."

James slipped quietly into the room. He hated the smell of hospitals, it lingered at the back of his throat. William looked pale against the sheets, and James didn't know what to say.

"Hello, James," said a very tired William.

"Hi sweetheart, do you need anything?" James asked softly. He sat by the side of the bed and took William's hand. It felt cold, and so small and smooth inside his own calloused ones.

His fingers trembled a little in that hand and slowly squeezed. "I'm fine."

"I'm so glad you're ok," James pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Eve called to have you transferred to Six, but they want you to see a therapist here."

Q scoffed. "Not a chance."

"It sounds like a good idea, the one at Six wasn't much help," James tried not to say at that point the Six therapist had better avoid him in the corridors. "Are they going to keep you long?"

"I'm sorry, James," William said suddenly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. You just have to take care of yourself and focus on you for awhile. I'm sorry we put you in this position, put so much pressure on you. I should have noticed it was too much," James tried to sound calm and reassuring.

"Eve thinks I should tell you both to go to hell..."

"Eve is right," James gave him a wry smile. "We put a lot of stress on you, and it's not good for you."

"Where's Alec?" He asked quietly, sitting up.

"He's in the waiting room."

"Your both mine, you should both be here to take me home..."

"I don't think that's a good idea," James frowned. "You should go home with Eve, and be with Misha. We have some things to work out, and I don't want you to stress out too much."

"I'm coming with you two," and he was climbing out of the bed. "Where are my clothes?"

"William, please," James put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you thinking clearly enough to choose this? Why don't we give it a few days?"

"Because I want my own bed, and a damn cup of tea."

"Alright," James said. "I'll go check with the doctors. Are you sure you're ready for Alec to be there?"

"He has very little to do with this," he gestured at the bandaged arm. "I want to see him."

"I'll get him," James went to the waiting room.

"He wants to see you, Alec. Try not to look too shocked, he's pale."

Alec looked just as white as he did, and nodded. "Eves booking me in with psych now," he said, shaking as he stood.

"Good, I'm proud of you," James put a hand on his back and led him back to William's room. "I need to do the same."

"Why does he want to see me?" Alec said warily.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me," James opened the door to William's room.

William looked up and offered Alec a small smile, holding out a bandaged wrist.

"I'm so sorry," Alec's voice cracked. He took William's hand and sat next to the bed.

William shook his head and leant in to Alec, pulling his arms around him.

"I don't deserve you," Alec wrapped his arms around William, his long fingers spanning the slight ribs. "You're too good for me to love."

"Then don't, but if someone doesn't find me a decent cup of tea soon, I may well scream," ve said, smiling.

"I will tell you, when I believe that I can," Alec squeezed him. "Let's go get you tea, then."

William didn't reply. By the time that they were in the back of the car, William was already asleep against Alec. Alec text James to say where he was.  
James met them at the car, having finished with the papers for the doctor. 

"Let's get him home, and into bed. Eve said she will stop by tomorrow to check on him and bring Misha."

Alec nodded, stroking his hair slowly. "He is so small and pale..." he murmured.

"I know," James swallowed. "It scares me Alec. How do we keep him safe? He needs protection from himself, and us, and we're taking care of him. Are we doing the right thing?"

"Probably not... but can we let him go?" He asked.

"No," James took a deep breath. "But should we? Yes."

Alec nodded and kissed his hair. "He's so small..."

"We'll take turns with him, and Eve can come and sit with him too," James paused at a light. "But nothing to upset him. No alcohol in the house, it goes as soon as we get there. We'll have to talk to M about leave."

He nodded. "No alcohol... we all need sleep. Maybe that's why he likes submitting, he finds it... reassuring?"

"I think so," James agreed. "It certainly was for me. My head has never been that quiet before."


End file.
